Wherever you are I'll be right beside you
by Elliewelly1
Summary: Alice Collins has been diagnosed with breast cancer, and with only one year estimated left to live; Alice decides to travel the world with her daughter, Charlotte. Who knows what she'll find?
1. Diagnosed

**Alice Collins, mid-thirties, local Scottish vet, has one daughter, Charlotte, has been diagnosed with the disease nobody wants- cancer. She's been given one year left to live. Alice packs it in as a vet, and decides it's time to do what she's always wanted to do; travel the world.**

_**Who knows what she'll find?**_

_

* * *

_

**Alice's POV**

No. He must be wrong. He must be. The doctor stares at me, concerned, over his half-moon glasses, his brown eyes watching me intently. I've been going to the same doctor for five years, and we've grown quite close, he knows a lot about me. He always takes my appointments, even if they're booked with another doctor. Rodney, the doctor, had sent off some tissue samples to the lab when I'd discovered a small lump hidden in my left breast.

"No…no you're wrong!" I say loudly, sitting forward, "Please, tell me you're wrong!"

He shakes his head, "I'm sorry Alice…it's there alright."

I slump back into my chair, feeling the energy draining from my face. My mouth opens and the words shape out of my mouth smally, "Is there anything you can do, can't you get rid of it, cut it out?"

Rodney grimaces and looks away, "I'm sorry, Alice…" He says slowly, "It's too far progressed. We can try chemotherapy, but it might not help."

"No." I told him, meeting his eyes, "I can't do that to Charlotte. I can't let her see me that way."

Rodney's eyes softened. "What about Charlotte?" He asked, leaning forwards, across his desk, "Alice I know that you don't want to get close to anybody, I know you. But you need to find someone who can take care of Charlotte."

I hold my head high, "I can take perfect care of my daughter on my own." I tell him, though I know he's talking about…future plans.

Rodney shakes his head and laughs, "Always so stubborn." He muttered and then tells me, "Alice, please, just find someone who can take care of Charlotte and will love her just like you love her. Promise me."

I bite down on my lip and looked away, nodding, trying to hold back the tears. Sudden inspiration hits me, "I know." I say, looking back at him, smiling, "I've always wanted to travel the world, and I have a lot of savings saved. I could take me and Charlotte travelling, and maybe I'll find someone who can look after her? I don't know."

Rodney smiles, "I like it. Great plan. Just be careful though, Alice."

I smiled timidly. It was strange. Just think, a week ago I would've thought that I would've had years left in me, I would've seen my beautiful daughter grow up in front of my own eyes. I would've seen the look of content on her face with her first boyfriend, the funny pictures she'd have from prom, her first job, her first place, the man who would want to make her his, her beautiful wedding dress and her dazzling smile she'd have on her wedding day, my first grandchild…

A few tears trickled down my cheeks.

"Alice?" Rodney asked, and I looked up at him, laughing at myself.

"Ignore me. It's just…there's so many things I never got to do, you know?" I said, wiping away a few of my tears.

"Everybody feels that way, Alice. But one thing I know about you…is that you always do the best you can do. Which means you've done the best in the life that you can do. Everybody feels like they've hardly done anything with their life but nobody ever really does get anywhere, you're just in it for the ride, here to it enjoy it while you can. I know you haven't actually had the best of lives, but you've had Charlotte through it all and now you get the joys of travelling the world! Something I'll never do." He said softly, giving me a smile.

I nodded, "Thanks, Rodney." I said awkwardly.

"Anytime," He said teasingly, winking. Then he looked like he was thinking over something. Finally, he spoke again, "Where will you go first?"

I smiled wryly, "Africa." I announced. "If I go there first, and then travel my way back."


	2. Danny Trevanion

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Please be aware, this is set like...in a way, after Alice has joined Leopards Den, but she never joined, but Danny and the rest of Leopards Den still went through the Rabies epidemic. It's set just after Rosie leaves for Cape Town**_

_

* * *

_

**Alice's POV**

I was suffering from terrible jetlag, but Africa woke me up.

Africa is a massive place, but it's filled with literally nothing. Except for in the city, that place was overflowed. The nothing amazed me. To be honest with you it felt like…it felt like home. Odd. No place had made me feel like that in…forever, really.

"Wow!" Charlotte said sleepily as I drove along the dusty path through a small village, "I like this place!"

I smiled to myself, "Yeah, so do I."

Charlotte looked up at me, "How long are we going to stay here?"

"I told you Charlie, we have to make it to every country in a year."

"Why?" She questioned, her eyes confused and innocent.

I looked forward at to where I was driving, "We just have to, Charlotte." I said in a clipped tone.

She scowled and leant back in her seat. I understood why she was a little grumpy, I wanted to stay here a little longer than planned, too. But I only had a rough estimate of a year left to live due to Cancer, and I hadn't told her this yet.

"Mum, what's that over there?" Charlotte asked, pointing towards a small slumped figure on the right.

I slowed down slightly and peered over at it, immediately recognising it as a vulture. I could see that its right wing was bent at an odd angle, most likely broken. It looked in a lot of pain, a puddle of bile beside it. "It's a vulture." I told her, pulling over and climbing out, "It looks badly wounded, unconscious, but still alive."

I walked over to the first safe and trustworthy looking citizen. I tapped her on the shoulder and mumbled, "Excuse me, miss?"

She turned to me and smiled, "Hello."

I smiled in return, "Do you know if there are any vets around here? I've just found a vulture that is in need of saving."

She nodded, "Ah yes, you will want to go to Leopards Den where Mr Trevanion lives, he is the best vet you will find for miles! Danny is a very kind man, he does a lot for the community, as well as the animals."

"Can you tell me how to get there, please?"

Twenty minutes later and I find myself driving up to a quaint looking building with Charlotte by my side and the unconscious vulture in the back of the truck. A gruff looking Afrikaner sat out on the veranda with a cold beer in hand watching as I drove up, another older woman flustered around, cleaning. They both turned to me when they heard my door slam shut and I told Charlotte to stay in the truck.

"Hello there, how can I help you?" The woman asked in a squeaky voice as I climbed the steps.

"Hiya. I'm Alice and I was wondering if this is Leopards Den? I'm looking for a Danny Trevanion." I told her shyly.

She smiled, "Hello, Alice, I'm Georgina. Yes this is Leopards Den, can I ask why you're looking for Danny?" She asked suspiciously.

"Oh uh…It's just I found this vulture and-"

"Say no more! I'll get him." She announced, heading inside.

I smiled gingerly at her and the gruff Afrikaaner continued to stare at me. Eventually I rolled my eyes and asked, "What is it?"

He did a double take at me and then said, "Just wondering how you know about Trevanion."

"Apparently, he's the best vet I'll find for miles." I told him, laughing slightly.

At that moment, a middle-aged man walked out onto the veranda. I looked over and for some strange reason, my heart skipped a beat and I lost my breath, which caused me to stop laughing. He had greying hair and emerald green eyes, which instantly locked with mine. He smiled slightly. It was dazzling. I assumed he was Danny. Danny was tall, he had to be six feet at least, compared to my small five feet four. He paused when he saw me, and I couldn't take my eyes off him- though I knew I was making the biggest fall out of myself as possible. On my back, I could feel the old mans stare and Georgina, who suddenly appeared beside Danny, raised and eyebrow at me. I knew I had to say something, but I could only stare open-mouthed.

Finally I mumbled, "Hi."

"Hi." He said in a northern accent, his face breaking out into a smile, and then he looked away, blushing. I felt myself blushing, too.

I smiled and held out my hand, "Alice Collins."

He shook my hand, "Danny Trevanion." He greeted me, and I couldn't ignore the fact that when he took my hand electricity surged through it, "I hear you brought a vulture with you?"

I nodded, "Yeah, I found him lying by the road. Looks like his right wing is badly broken, it will probably need to be amputated. I think he's been eating stones, too, feels like there's a blockage there, to me. He's unconscious at the moment though."

Danny stared at me and I laughed lightly.

"I'm a vet. Well, I was, until I started travelling with my daughter." I told him, grinning.

He smiled, "Wow…so, uh…. You have a daughter?" He asked.

I nodded. "Yeah, Charlotte. She's waiting in the truck, she's the one who actually spotted the vulture."

"Oh, right." He said, "She can go in if she wants. I'm sure Nomsa wouldn't mind making her some food or anything, or if she needs to lie down she's welcome to."

"Uh, sure." I agreed, looking towards the van, "Charlotte honey, come here!" I shouted, cupping my hands over my mouth.

Charlotte jumped out the truck obediently, and shyly made her way to my side. She was shy around new people, naturally wary of them. Danny smiled at her when she eventually made it to my side, hiding behind me slightly. He crouched down to her height.

"Hello Charlotte, I'm Danny, I'm the vet your mum has come to see. Would you like some food? Are you hungry at all?" He asked softly, and I knew Charlotte would say yes. She'd been complaining about her hunger the moment we'd landed in Africa.

"Yes, please." She replied tentatively.

Danny laughed and said, "Don't worry, we don't bite!"

Charlotte laughed, she seemed to take to Danny. I gathered he was great with kids. He turned to Georgina and said, "Georgina could you take Charlotte to Nomsa please?"

Georgina smiled, "Why of course." She said, and held her hand out for Charlotte. Immediately, Charlotte took her hand, which was very unlike Charlotte. She hardly even spoke to the woman! Usually, Charlotte took weeks to get used to a person. Here, she latched onto them straight away. Odd, but I liked it. She usually found it hard to make friends, she seemed to accept them here.

Danny turned to me and smiled, "Let's see to-"

"Danny?" Asked a young boy, emerging from Leopards Den. He saw me and frowned. Obviously because they hadn't been expecting visitors of some sort, "Oh…is this a bad time?" He asked awkwardly, scratching the back of his head.

Danny smiled at me in a way that said _sorry _and turned to the boy, "What is it, Evan?"

The young boy, Evan, said, "I was just going to ask who the little girl is."

Danny smiled, "Oh, that's Charlotte. Alice's daughter," He gestured to me, "She's brought a vulture round. We were just going to see it."

"Oh." He said, and smiled awkwardly, "Hi."

"Hi." I replied, smiling.

He slapped his hands on his legs and looked back at Danny, "Well, I guess I'll leave you two to it." He said, and then glanced between us both.

He walked back into Leopards Den and Danny turned to me, "Sorry about that. That's my stepson, Evan."

_Stepson._

Some reason, my heart sank as I realised he must be married. Though I had no idea why. 'I'd only just met him!

"Oh." I replied casually, smiling slightly, and Danny started walking down the stairs and I followed. I thought hard to make conversation, "So is his mum, your wife, a vet too?" I asked.

Danny grimaced and looked down at his feet as he walked. His eyes filled up in sadness and I wondered what I'd said. "She uh…His mum…Sarah, died last year."

A hand clamped over my mouth and my eyes bugged wide, I stopped, and Danny turned to look at me. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry!" I cried, startled, "I shouldn't have-"

"No, it's alright, you weren't to know." He said, and I was relieved when I realised his voice was genuine, "Lets just see to this vulture, eh?"

I nodded, "Yeah, right…lets." I said awkwardly, and we continued on towards the truck.

Danny gave the bird one glance and nodded his head, "You're right, that wing needs to be amputated. But I can't perform the operation alone." He said, glancing at me. Of course, I'd been watching him the whole time, and looked away, embarrassed. "Operations like this I'd usually perform with help from my daughter, Rosie, but she's moved to Cape Town with her husband."

Wow, his daughter was married.

"Your daughter is a vet, too?" I asked.

He nodded, and then told me, "Well, basically. She's not trained as a vet, but she's got natural talent, that's why she moved, to train. But she used to be able to help me."

"Oh, right. Wow."

Danny stared at me, and I couldn't help it, but my gaze locked back with his. My stomach squeezed tighter, and a smile tugged on the sides of my mouth, which I tried to hug. I gathered by now I had a sort-of crush on Danny. "Alice, I'm sorry to ask this, but will you help me perform the amputation? You said you're- were, a vet."

I nodded, "Sure." I agreed, grinning, "I miss all the vetting business, even though I only quit a couple weeks back."

Danny smiled and picked up the vulture, and I followed him happily. He tried to make small talk, and the topic wasn't really one which I really wanted to discuss. "How come you quit?" He asked, as he laid the vulture on the table and started attaching it to the drip. He didn't even need to focus, he did it automatically. He clearly had natural talent.

"Oh, I just…" I took the greens he handed me, "Just wanted to travel. Go somewhere. I had a lot of savings, and I've always wanted to travel the world." I told him, looking away.

When I looked back, Danny was staring at me. Disbelief plastered over his face. He shook his head, and suddenly unexpectedly leaned over and squeezed my hand reassuringly, smiling slightly, "I didn't expect you to tell a stranger like me." He told me, "But you _can _tell me, I won't tell." He promised, smiling, "You're pretty alright, Alice." Then he let go of my hand and left me feeling a strange buzzing feeling there.

In that moment, I felt like I could tell him everything, anything, even though I'd only just met him. Butterflies clustered in my stomach as he watched me carefully with his gorgeous shade of emerald green eyes. He smiled slightly, and I couldn't stop the grin that flooded across my face, "Thank-you, Danny."

All our lives we search for someone to love, someone to make us complete. We choose partners and change partners. We dance to a song of heartbreak and hope, all the while wondering if somewhere, somehow, someone perfect is searching for us too.

I look at him as a friend, and I realized I loved him.


	3. Alice Collins

_**Chapter 3**_

**Danny's POV**

I took my last swig of my coffee and stood, ready to go tend to the animals. I looked at my watch, I was running later than usual, but that didn't matter. Though of course, it meant more work for me, especially since Rosie had just left for Cape Town and we hadn't found an affordable good vet yet. Suddenly, Georgina came in, throwing her washing basket on the side, causing me to jump.

"Danny, there's someone outside, said they'd found a vulture and they want you to see it." She told me, her thumb signalling to outside.

Internally, I sighed. Another job. Not that I didn't love it…everything was just so different.

"Right, I'll go see them." I told her, headed outside. Whoever had brought the vulture, he'd probably brought one that was only slightly wounded, maybe a burned wing due to flying into a electricity pole?

At that moment, I heard a lush Scottish voice say, "Apparently, he's the best vet I'll find for miles!" Followed by the charming sound of laughter. I stepped out onto the veranda, already under a spell, until I saw her and was totally and utterly…mesmerised.

She turned to me and the first of her features that I noticed were her large, round cobalt blue eyes that shone brightly to me, causing me to lose all breath I'd once sucked in. This woman, I'd been expecting a man and this also shocked me to find a woman, stopped laughing almost the instant she laid her eyes on me. God, those eyes- they were the bluest shade of blue I had ever seen! With thick black eyelashes framing them perfectly, like a picture. Contrasting amazingly. She had dark brown hair that fell in gentle waves, way past her shoulders, almost reaching down to her waist. It shone like silk in the morning sunlight, it probably felt like silk, too. Though I knew she wouldn't appreciate a totally complete stranger reaching out and stroking her hair, which was what I wanted to do. Her mouth twisted up in a slight smile, which even though it was small, was beautiful. She wore a plain blue vest top, with a thin white shirt, unbuttoned, over it. With a pair of dark blue jeggings and black boots. She was pretty short, compared to my towering six feet. She was very slender, too. Her body curving at just the right moments, beautiful. Her skin was positively glowing, a beautiful golden-brown shine. She was extremely attractive, and old feelings stirred up in me, feelings that reminded me of how I used to feel of Sarah - No, I wasn't going there. I'd only just met the woman. She had to be young, at least ten years my younger, at least. She didn't look barely thirty! She'd never fall for an old man like me, anyway.

All in all, she was absolutely gorgeous.

Georgina appeared beside me, and something flickered in the womans eyes. She looked up at me.

"Hi." She mumbled, in that glorious Scottish accent.

"Hi." I managed to reply, my face breaking out into a smile. Embarrassed, I looked away whilst blushing. I saw her cheeks blush a slight rosy colour, too.

"Alice Collins." She told me, sticking out her hand for me to shake.

"Danny Trevanion." I told her, whilst shaking her hand. My hand tingled at her touch. I was desperate to start some sort of conversation, and remembered why she was here in the first place. "I hear you brought a vulture with you?"

She nodded, "Yeah, I found him lying by the road. Looks like his right wing is badly broken, it will probably need to be amputated. I think he's been eating stones, too, feels like there's a blockage there, to me. He's unconscious at the moment though."

I stared at her, how did she know all this?

She laughed, that mesmerising sound echoing around Leopards Den. Dupe looked at me and grinned, amused, when he saw my face. I wondered what I looked like.

"I'm a vet- Well, I was, until I started travelling with my daughter." Alice told me, that smile finding her lips once again.

She had a daughter? She must be pretty young. Maybe five, six. Alice barely looked thirty. "Wow." I said, unintelligently, "So uh…you have a daughter?"

She nodded. "Yeah, Charlotte. She's waiting in the truck. She's the one who actually found the vulture."

"Oh, right. She can go in if she wants. I'm sure Nomsa wouldn't mind making her some food or anything, or if she needs to lie down she's welcome to." I offered, and Dupe raised his eyes at my hospitality toward Alice.

"Uh, sure." Alice agreed, and looked towards the truck, "Charlotte honey, come here!" She shouted.

The girl who jumped out the truck was old enough to be ten at the most. Surprising. Alice must be older than I expected, or was a young mum? The little girl approached Alice, studying me, Dupe and Georgina warily. Obviously shy. I remembered when Rosie had been like that as a little girl. Though of course, that stage had only lasted a couple weeks. Charlotte went to her mums side, slightly hidden behind her. I crouched down to her height and spoke softly, "Hello Charlotte, I'm Danny, I'm the vet your mum has come to see. Would you like some food? Are you hungry at all?"

Charlotte nodded, "Yes, please."

I laughed, "Don't worry, we don't bite!" I told her, and a little smile spread across her face. Alice looked down at her daughter and love creeped into her eyes. I turned round and spotted Georgina watching the scene just like Dupe was. This made me feel a little awkward, "Georgina could you Charlotte to Nomsa please?" I asked.

"Why of course." She said, and smiled. Then she held her hand out for Charlotte. Charlotte took it straight away, and shock flickered across Alice's face. Obviously, Charlotte was always this shy. But here she was probably coming out of her shell. I don't blame her. Africa is amazing, and it brought my family closer, why not hers?

I turned to Alice, and met those stunning blue eyes again, "Let's see to-"

My sentence was cut short when Evan stepped out of Leopards Den and asked, "Danny?" Then he saw Alice, and frowned. "Oh, is this a bad time?"

I smiled at Alice, hoping she'd get the message that I was sorry. "What is it, Evan?" I asked him.

"I was just going to ask who the little girl is." He explained.

"Oh, that's Charlotte. Alice's daughter." I smiled when I said her name, and pointed toward Alice. "She's brought a vulture round. We're just going to see it."

"Oh." He said, and smiled awkwardly at Alice, "Hi."

"Hi." She replied.

Evan slapped his hands on his legs and looked back at me, "Well, I guess I'll leave you two to it." He said, and glanced between us both, a curious look in his eyes.

I turned back to Alice, again, "Sorry about that. That's my stepson, Evan."

Something is Alice's eyes changed. "Oh." She replied, pushing a smile to her lips. I could tell she felt awkward so I started towards the truck. "So is his mum, your wife, a vet, too?" She asked.

Sarah.

I grimaced and looked down as we walked over. I repeated over and over in my head not to cry. Not in front of Alice. Of course, it had been getting better as time passed by. Just like it had with Miranda. The pain never goes away, but you can get over it. Some reason this time, it was…really easy, to be honest. Easier than usual. Like what it'd been when I was around Sarah and I thought of Miranda. I looked at Alice shyly. Surely not?

"She uh…his mum…Sarah, she died last year." I told her.

Alice's eyes widened and a hand flew up to cover her mouth, she stopped walking suddenly and I turned to look at her. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry!" She cried, clearly startled. "I shouldn't have-"

"No, it's alright, you weren't to know." I interrupted, telling her genuinely. "Lets just see to this vulture, eh?" I said, changing the conversation.

She nodded awkwardly and said, "Yeah, right…lets."

As soon as we approached the bird I saw Alice was right. Clearly, she knew her stuff. Most vets are usually unsure of whether a birds wing needs to be amputated. I didn't, since I'd worked with so many animals these past years in Africa. "You're right, that wing needs to be amputated. But I can't perform this operation alone." I told her, sneaking a look at her, I couldn't stop myself, and was surprised to find she was watching me, too. She looked away quickly. "Operations like this I'd usually perform with help from my daughter, Rosie, but she's moved to Cape Town with her husband." I continued.

She looked impressed, "Your daughter is a vet too?" She asked.

I nodded, and then decided to tell her it exactly. "Well, basically. She's not trained as a vet, but she's got natural talent, that's why she moved, to train. But she used to be able to help me."

"Oh right. Wow." Alice said, smiling again.

I stared at her for a while, taking in her features once again. Suddenly, her eyes flashed back to mine. My heart did this weird funny flipping over thing. She smiled slightly, which she tried to hide, no idea why. "Alice," I started, my mouth turning into a smile saying her name once again "I'm sorry to ask this, but will you help me perform the amputation? You said you're- were, a vet." I felt terrible for asking. All she wanted to do was save this vulture, by giving it to me, she probably didn't want to do all the work again.

She surprised me though, "Sure." She grinned, "I miss all the vetting business, even though I only quit a couple weeks back."

I smiled and picked up the vulture. She was hiding something. I headed towards the animal hospital and she followed, I tried to think of how to phrase the question. I laid down the vulture on the table, attaching all the tubes and wires that were necessary. "How come you quit?" I asked while doing so.

Straight away, a grimace flashed across Alice's face, which disappeared as quick as it had come. Alice was obviously great at hiding her feelings. "Oh, I just…" I handed her the greens, "Just wanted to travel." She lied, I could tell. "Go somewhere. I had a lot of savings, and I've always wanted to travel the world." She didn't look near me at all when she said this, a clear sign of a liar.

I smiled to myself, disbelief clear. I didn't really usually hide my emotions. But I hid my feelings for her, of course. I shook my head and reached over and took her hand, my hand burning with that beautiful electric feeling that surged through it. "I didn't expect you to tell a stranger like me. But you _can _tell me, I won't tell." I promised, smiling. "You're pretty alright, Alice." I told her, though I wanted to compliment her further.

Unwillingly, I let go of her hand, instantly feeling a lonely ache in my heart. She smiled timidly at me. "Thank you, Danny." She told me, her voice coated in gratitude. That made me feel warm, like I'd actually done something for her.

She'd done a whole lot for me, too.

She'd let me fall in love. All over again. Just when I was drowning in lost hope.


	4. The offer

_**Chapter 4**_

**Alice's POV**

Danny finished the last of the stitching while I tidied everything. "Nice stitching." I noted, it was literally one straight line, he truly was a great vet.

Danny smiled, "Thanks."

I took my greens off and threw them to the side and Danny did too, at the exact same time. We both smiled at this fact. Then Danny picked up the vulture and put him in a nearby pen. I went to his side as we waited for the anaesthetic to wear off. "What are you going to do with him?" I asked.

Danny shrugged. "He won't be able to go back into the bush because of only having one wing, he wouldn't survive. There'll probably be a vulture rescue charity that'll be willing to take him, though."

"Good idea." I said, and five seconds later the vulture woke.

Me and Danny started back towards Leopards Den. Danny started conversation, "So, you're Scottish?" He asked.

I nodded, "Yeah I am." I told him, "Lived there until I started travelling. I'm glad I got away."

"Really? Why's that?"

I thought frantically. I couldn't tell him that I was glad that I had moved from there because I'd met him, could I? "Oh you know…it's just nice to get away."

Danny laughed, the sound was amazing. "You're a terrible liar, you know that, Alice?"

I flushed with heat, "I guess so."

Danny continued laughing and eventually I joined in. His laughter was catchy. Seeing him so happy like that made me feel happy, too, it made me feel slightly warm inside. It was weird.

The old man was still out on the veranda with a ice cold beer in hand, and was studying me and Danny intently. "What's his problem?" I asked Danny.

Danny shrugged, "I don't know. That's Dupe, by the way. Anders DuPlessis. Everyone calls him Dupe, though. He's the other owner here."

"So you own it too?" I asked, very impressed. I simply thought he was the vet here.

Danny nodded, "Yeah. I came out here on holiday, and ended up selling my house, buying this place, and me, Sarah and the kids moved in."

"It's beautiful. I have to say, Danny. You've done well for yourself." I took a deep breath and reached out to squeeze his hand. Which caused Dupe to sit forward in his seat. My hand tingled, "You're lucky."

Danny looked down at me and his glorious green eyes caused me to loose all coherent thought. He grinned, "Thanks, Alice."

"Anytime." I said, winking.

We climbed up the steps. But -Being me- I somehow managed to catch the toe of my boot on the steps, and went sprawling. Just in time, Danny caught me around the arms. He started laughing as he pulled me up. I blushed. My hands tingled from his touch. We stared at each other for a moment. Some reason, I didn't want to look away.

Dupe got up and out of his chair, "So, Trevanion, what's going on?" He asked.

"What do you mean Dupe?" Danny asked quickly, turning away. I had forgotten Dupe was there, too.

"The Vulture." Dupe said, and looked as if he'd changed his answer. I raised an eyebrow.

Danny, not sensing the lie, told him, "Oh Alice was right, we had to perform an amputation, and remove stones from the stomach, then pump it. We should be able to give him to a rescue centre or something."

Dupe raised and eyebrow, "We?" He asked.

Danny nodded, "I can't perform an amputation alone."

Dupe laughed, "Is that right Danny?" He asked through his laughter, "And that isn't because of the fact that for Alice here you seem to have a soft spot for? You seem to go like that with pretty women! Should've known, the way you looked at her when you saw her…"

Danny went bright red, even his ears, and looked down at his feet saying, "Shut up, Dupe."

I blushed a little too, what was Dupe on about? As if Danny would have any interest in me! And Beautiful? I'm sorry, is he blind in his old age or something? Danny didn't look up from his feet and Dupe continued to laugh. I felt myself going redder by the minute - Why didn't Danny deny it, and just get this Dupe to shut up? Why didn't he just ignore him and let us continue on into Leopards Den so I could get Charlotte and go? My eyes suddenly started to water at the thought of leaving. God, I had never felt so…I don't know. I'd fallen in love with a man I'd only just met - an unfamiliar feeling that coursed through my veins. I know I'd fallen too fast, and I know I'd fallen too stupidly. You're supposed to fall for someone you know, someone you've known for a long time. Besides, I didn't need love anyway, right? I had no time for it. Not with like…one year left to live. I can't get involved with someone I love because I might end up hurting them when I die just like it'll hurt Charlotte when I die. But I have no choice with Charlotte, she's my daughter and I want to spend the rest of my time with her. But now…it's not that my heart is being shared between her and Danny, it's like my heart has doubled in size to fill the love I feel to Danny.

"I'll just get Charlotte." I mumbled quickly, realising actual tears were starting to fall.

I walked in, and then I realised Danny was following me. He caught my arm and turned me around, "Ignore Dupe. He doesn't mean offence." He told me. Then he frowned when he saw the tears rolling down my cheeks, his hand reached up and brushed them away. He was such a kind man. My cheeks tingled from his touch. A complete stranger has come round his house, and somehow he's ended up brushing her tears away. What must be going through his mind…I don't know. "Hey, why are you crying?" He asked.

I pulled away from him, "No reason." I lied.

"Please tell me!" Danny pleaded, taking my wrist and pulling me towards him again, "I know I'm a stranger to you, and I know I keep asking you all these evasive questions but it doesn't feel right seeing your cry, Alice! Your…really nice, I want to be your friend, Alice. You're a terrible liar, so please, just tell me the truth."

My heart skipped a beat. It didn't feel right to see me cry? I wanted to be his friend, too. He felt just like I did then, feeling weird talking about this with a stranger, but wanting to get close to them?

"Danny if you want to be my friend then I suggest you just drop it okay? Let me find my daughter." I told him, meeting his eyes. Those glorious eyes.

Danny grimaced, "Fine. Whatever you want. As long as you stop crying?"

I smiled, "Deal."

He smiled back and we went in search of Charlotte. Ten minutes later, we found her lying like a starfish across a bed. Danny smiled at her affectionately. I smiled to myself. It was going to be hard to get her to the truck without waking her.

As if he'd read my thoughts, Danny said, "It's going to be hard to get her to the truck without waking her."

"Yeah." I sighed.

"Can I ask, as a friend, where you're staying tonight?" He asked as we stood in the doorway of the room Charlotte was sleeping in.

"Oh I was just going to drive around…find a motel or something."

Danny shook his head, "That'll never work. Not in Africa."

"Really?"

"Yes." He told me genuinely, I could tell he wasn't making this up, "How about…how about you stay here?"

"Seriously? You'd let us?" I asked, confused.

Danny blushed, "Well, there was something I wanted to ask you…" His voice trailed off, and he looked back over at Charlotte.

"And that would be?"

"Well, I told you that my daughter Rosie used to be my assistant. Things around here have been pretty hectic since she left, and I have been looking for a good affordable assistant…as well as one I would get along with."

I raised an eyebrow at him, "Am I right in thinking that you're asking me and Charlotte to stay…for more than just the night? And me work as your assistant vet?"

Danny smiled, "Yes. But I'm asking as a _friend." _He said, and then his face changed, "Alice, I know you said you wanted to travel the world and that you _always _had. Which…I don't know, probably because you're such a terrible liar, I know is a lie. I don't know if you want to stay here, and give up your little mission. But - and I…I know there's something going on with you but…I want to be your friend, you want me to be your friend, and I need a vet. You need somewhere stable for Charlotte to be, too." He nodded toward her.

"Danny I…" I said quietly, "I'm…I'm flattered? At your offer. But I promised Charlie-"

"At least stay tonight? And sleep on it?" He asked pleadingly.

My heart was pounding. Here was my chance to…to give this love a go. But I knew that I'd end up hurting someone because I was going to die. And Charlotte was so keen on travelling the world. But she was so keen on Africa too.

"I'll think about it." I told him, rolling my eyes and sighing dramatically. He laughed and unexpectedly hugged me.

"Thankyou, Alice!" He whispered into my ear.

"Hey, I haven't agreed-"

"I know, I know, I know!" Danny said, as he pulled away. I felt oddly lonely suddenly. "But at least you've agreed to think about it."

I smiled warmly. He returned the favour. "I'll just go get some change of clothes then, shall I?"

"I'll help you." Danny said, and linked his arm through mine, winking, "Friend."

I laughed at him. Not nastily though. He was just…Danny was amazing.


	5. Decisions

**Chapter 5**

_**Alice's POV**_

I tossed and turned in the unfamiliar bed all night. Not because it was unfamiliar - No, I couldn't have felt more at home. It was just Danny's proposition…my heart screamed yes. My head screamed no.

And ninety-nine percent of the time, I listened to logic over feelings.

Eventually, morning came. My eyes opened slowly, light stinging my eyes, and I read the old clock beside me. It said it was eight. I wasn't tired anymore, so I quickly got up. Just as I went to exit the room I realised I was still in my pyjamas - not a very attractive sight! So quickly I grabbed my bag and rummaged through it, finding a suitable outfit. Jeans, white shirt and my boots would have to do for now.

I got dressed and then grabbed my brush, pulling the brush through my long locks. I sighed wistfully - maybe I should have chemotherapy. But I didn't want to give up my hair and throw up all the time and just be a weak lifeless body. But it would give me more of a chance to live, you always hear about miracle people, getting through it. But I'm not a miracle person am I? I mean, I'm dying, and life chooses now to give me a chance at love.

I set down the brush back into my bag. I refuse to let life win. I will not give in, I refuse to stay. I will not love Danny like I want to. I don't deserve to be happy here - It's always just been me and Charlotte. I refuse to let anything change that.

Determinedly, I strode out the door. Bumping straight into who? Danny, of course. Mentally, I rolled my eyes.

He smiled down at me, "Sorry." I mumbled.

He shrugged, "It's okay." Danny said in his glorious voice. Then he smiled, "So, did you think about it?"

I opened my mouth to speak - to say the dozen excuses I had prepared. But I just couldn't do it. Not Danny. He stared at me expectantly with those…fabulous green eyes that I felt like I could drown in. Danny's smile faded as I stood, transfixed on his eyes, in front of him. Did he already know my answer?

"Please, Alice." Danny said desperately, taking my hands. My breath hitched, "I need you here. I mean…" Danny smiled, blushing, and looked down at his feet for a moment, then took a deep breath, looking back up at me, "Leopards Den has been so…well, since my wife died everyone's been really down. Most especially me. My stepdaughter Olivia, she's gone back to England and Evan isn't really the same now, without his mum. My daughter Rosie, she's all grown up now…I don't really have anyone, to be honest Alice. Sure, I have Dupe…my best friend. But he's down about it, too. As well, his fiancée, Sarah's Mum actually, is in England. He's not the same. Nobody is the same, I need somebody…I…someone who is…"

Danny stopped, and continued to look at me. I was at loss, what was Danny saying? My mouth just hung open, "Danny I…" Was all I managed to say.

"Alice you're exactly the type of person I'm- we're looking for. You're happy, you bring this energy to Leopards Den that we've been missing for so long. Or maybe it's just me. Maybe… Alice, you make me feel whole. Some reason, and I know this might scare you off or something, but when I'm with you I feel like…I feel like I'm over Sarah. I need you here."

"I can't do it Danny." I told him, giving his hands a gentle squeeze, still looking into his eyes, "Believe me Danny, I…I really really _really_ want to stay here, too. I want a friendshipe with you. I haven't had a proper friend in ages. One I could sit and watch TV with and chat and laugh like we did last night. And I don't know if this will scare you or 'something', but you make me…you make me feel complete. But I've grown used to living alone, and there's something that…" I looked down at the floor, "There's just something that is stopping me, and I can't tell you what it is. Sorry, Danny. Still friends, right?"

"You are…impossible." Danny muttered, and I looked up at him. He was barely smiling, "Please don't go Alice. Please…"

My heart was beating three hundred miles an hour. It was amazing. A small smile crept to my lips. Suddenly, I found myself stretching up on my toes and Danny leaned down to me...I was ready to feel his lips against my own.

"What's all this then?" Someone asked, and I jumped away from Danny, coming to my senses. What on earth was I doing?

"I…Sorry Danny." I apologized, and let go of his hands and ran back into the room I'd stayed in, grabbed my bag, and then exited back out into the hallway. I saw that it was Dupe who'd…caught us- oh my god, was Danny actually going to kiss me too?

I looked at him quickly, Danny that is, and then pushed past him, calling for Charlotte. She emerged from the kitchen, with Nomsa, the housekeeper, by her side. I took her hand and told her we were leaving now. She pulled away from me and hugged Nomsa, whilst saying her goodbyes. I was determined to leave quickly, before Danny could make me seem an even bigger fool than I had made myself seem. Danny walked into the kitchen and our eyes met. I looked down, and then I saw Dupe walk in, smiling to himself. Probably enjoying my embarrassment. I grabbed Charlotte's hand and mumbled goodbye in the direction of Danny, and then pulled her away.

My cheeks were still red and I could feel peoples stares on me. I could hear Danny's shouts from inside but I somehow managed to ignore them. I wanted to get away from Leopards Den, and I wanted to get away from it now.

**A/N: Sorry it's so short! **


	6. Leopards Den

_**Chapter 6**_

_**A/N: Long (ish) one to make up for the short one! x**_

**Alice's POV**

Saying Goodbye is always worse when you know you won't be saying hello again. Which was what made it even harder on me leaving Leopards Den. I threw my bags into the back of the truck, and Charlotte mirrored this action. Then she turned to give everyone a round of hugs. I couldn't bear to let myself look up from my feet. Embarrassment from what had happened with Danny was still set plain on my face, my cheeks reddening as time went by. Charlotte was taking forever with her goodbyes. She'd really latched onto these people here, and we'd only stayed here one night.

"Where's Danny?" I heard Charlotte ask, "I want to say bye to him too!"

I looked up, I had thought that Danny had been there, out on the veranda, ready to say goodbye. Or maybe he was hiding in the hallway, laughing his head off at the fact that I had given away that I liked him more than a friend. Like any other man would. But Danny isn't like that, is he? Of course, I don't know him. Not one bit. But I feel like he knows me, inside and out, all the way through…I feel like he knows me better than I know myself.

"Come on Charlie, we have to go, _now." _I told her in a stern voice, as she started to ascend the steps of Leopards Den, obviously going to look for Danny. I had to go before she dragged Danny out on the veranda and made me say my goodbyes too. I hate saying goodbye. It means you're not coming back.

Charlotte's face fell and she turned to look at me with sadness, clear and plain in her eyes. Nomsa smiled and took her hand, squeezing it. She muttered something into her ear and Charlotte smiled sadly. I wondered to myself what Nomsa had said. Charlotte looked up at Nomsa and smiled, saying her thanks. As Charlotte began to descend the steps, Dupe ruffled her hair and laughed. They'd really taken to Charlotte, too. I felt disgusted with myself for leaving. Charlotte wanted to stay here. I didn't really want to travel the world, but I knew Charlotte had wanted to visit all the different countries in the world. _Had wanted. _The words churned around in my brain - past tense. She _wants _to stay here - present tense. There was a big difference between the two. But I couldn't stay here, not now, not with the fool I'd made of myself with Danny; and in front of Dupe, too! But if it was my daughters wishes, and I did love her, but I loved Danny, too… Could I stop myself from being selfish, for Charlotte?

Charlotte came over to my side, she didn't smile. I rolled my eyes and crouched down to her height, "Charlotte love, I want to know whether you'd rather visit all the different countries we'd talked about with the fun exciting things to do, and people to see. Or stay here at this little place with a few strangers."

Charlotte smiled, "You'd let us stay?" She asked.

"Well, what do you want to stay here for Charlotte? We could-"

"I have friends here." Charlotte interrupted, "I've never had friends before. I'll never have friends anywhere else."

I swallowed. "Are you sure?" I asked her.

"Yes." She said, without a hint of hesitation in her voice.

I looked down at the sandy ground. Could I do this? Could I stop myself from being selfish? For Charlotte? Even for myself, in a way. I mean, if I stayed…maybe I'd have a chance with Danny. Danny. My bloodstream flooded with embarrassment. I'd made such a fool of myself! But it was just the way he'd been so kind, the way he'd looked at me, those eyes…

"Alice?" I heard Danny's voice, breaking my dreams. I stood up and looked around, seeing Danny descend the stairs. He strode over to me. He took my hand, "Look Alice, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. It was just heat of the moment." - Why was he apologizing about me trying to kiss him? - "But I meant it. I really want you to stay. No, more than want, we need you to stay, Alice! We need the energy you bring!" Danny's eyes pleaded with me.

_I'd only bring energy for a year. Not even that. I'll get weak…I'll start dying…_

"You don't need to apologize, or beg, or grovel…because I've already decided Danny." I told him, and noticed how he looked crestfallen. I smiled, "I've decided that there is nowhere else I want to go. We'll stay!"

Danny grinned, "That's brilliant Alice!" He cried, and enveloped me in a hug. I shut my eyes and inhaled his glorious smell. I melted into his arms, and didn't even try and stop myself. I think Danny knew my feelings now, didn't he? Even if he didn't, I had reason to hug him. Danny held on a little longer than a usual hug, not that I got many, and I didn't mind that.

He pulled away, "Thank you, Alice." He whispered, and then turned to the others. They all stood with their arms crossed across their torso's, and raised eyebrows. Especially Georgina. Nomsa looked amused. Dupe shook his head and laughed, crossing his arms across his chest. Georgina raised an eyebrow, tapped a foot impatiently, and crossed her arms across her chest. Evan had raised eyebrows, too, and was leaning against a pillar. Danny's family. He had hugged me, I mean proper hugged me, in front of all his family. Maybe…maybe there was a chance he liked me too? Well, I didn't like him. I loved him.

I smiled, "No, thank _you _Danny." I told him, and stood on my toes, giving him a gentle kiss on his left cheek. I pulled away from him and smiled again. He stood there, motionless. I was amused, "Well come on then Danny, get a move on, help me with my bags…boss!" I teased, and he playfully hit me round they arm, saying "Oit!". I laughed, and he laughed too.

All the time, I was totally oblivious to our audience.

He helped me and Charlotte with our bags. "You can stay in the rooms you stayed in last night. They were free anyway."

"There's a lot more rooms here than it seems from the outside." I commented, and we started back towards Leopards Den, Charlotte had already danced ahead.

"I know." Danny agreed, "There are. Just enough for you and Charlotte to stay, luckily."

I smiled. Words echoed in my head, those of Rodney's, the doctor who had diagnosed me with breast cancer, _just find someone who can take care of Charlotte and will love her just like you love her_. I looked up at Danny. Danny was great with Charlotte, I'd seen it yesterday. Maybe I could leave Charlotte in Danny's capable hands, and since she had latched onto Leopards Den so quickly.

"Thank you Danny, seriously Danny…thank you." I told him sincerely, as we approached the others hanging around on the Leopards Den steps.

"What's going on Danny?" Evan asked suspiciously the moment we came to the stairs.

Danny smiled, "You know we were looking for a vet? Well, Alice here is one. And happily, she's taken the job!"

Dupe burst out into fits of laughter. "Smitten are we Danny?" He joked.

Something inside me snapped. Who the _hell _did this DuPlessis think he was? How could he keep going at Danny that way? We were just _friends, _not that I wouldn't mind being more. And even if, and I highly doubt it, that Danny is 'smitten', why can't he let him be happy? He was supposed to be his best friend! I understood how Danny felt now. He truly did have nobody. How could he talk to Evan, his wife's son? It would only make Evan sad. How could he talk to Dupe, his best friend? When he was so insensitive to his feelings. How could he talk to Georgina, his wife's aunt? When that would make her sad, too. And I highly doubt he'd want to talk to Nomsa about this sort of stuff! I understood now why Danny wanted me to stay so much.

I stopped in my tracks and turned to Dupe, "Why can't you just leave Danny alone!" I cried, and everyone turned to look at me. Danny put a hand on my arm, warning me, but I shook him off, "You're such an insensitive little weed! Why can't you see that Danny has nobody to talk to here? And I'm here and I _listen _unlike _you! _And you're supposed to be his best friend-"

"Alice-" Danny tried to interrupt.

"No, Danny!" I said, still looking at Dupe, "It needs to be said! I've only been here one night and I can already see how much Danny is still hurting and you're just making it a whole lot worse by being totally insensitive!"

Dupe looked slightly hurt, "Is that how you feel Danny?" He asked, looking at Danny. Everyone looked and Danny expectantly.

"Look Dupe I…" Danny looked absolutely speechless, "Look, Alice is right, please, just leave me alone. We're just friends, and she listens. Okay?"

"The scene out in the hallway explains otherwise!" Dupe exclaimed and pushed past me, grunting.

"What scene?" Georgina asked suspiciously behind me. I turned and saw everyone was watching me and Danny.

"Nothing. Don't worry." Danny said quickly. "Come on, Alice."

We headed into Leopards Den, and behind me I heard Georgina mutter, "There's definitely something there."

I rolled my eyes and then turned to Danny, "I'm sorry." I apologized with a small smile. Danny looked down at me, "For what I said to Dupe. I couldn't help it. He's supposed to be your best friend but he's not acting like one much, Danny." I took a deep breath and laughed shakily, "And I'm not known to keep my opinions secret."

Danny shook his head, "I don't mind. It was time I said something, anyway. I mean he's great, and I think he's just a little grumpy because he misses Caroline…but still…And sorry about Dupe, he just…It's just in his nature to tease. Thanks for being there Alice. "

"My pleasure." I told him, looking down at the ground. His eyes had held a lot of emotion…a lot more than I had expected. Georgina's words replayed in my head…

_There's definitely something there._


	7. I Need You Here

_**Chapter 7**_

**Danny's POV**

I don't want to say goodbye to Alice.

All night I kept tossing and turning, constantly. Fully aware that next door lay a sleeping beauty, who goes by the name of Alice. I kept seeing her face; everywhere. If I looked up to the ceiling in the darkness I could see her eyes. If I turned to face the wall I could see her smile. If I closed my eyes all I could do was dream of her. In the end, I gained about three hours sleep. From a possible eight.

I got up as soon as my alarm went off. Actually, no, scrap that - I switched my alarm off as soon as it started. I was already up, getting dressed. I couldn't stand to stay in bed any longer if all I was going to do was dream of Alice. If she was going to leave, which I knew her answer would most likely be, I would have to learn to get her out of my head. Or at least, learn how to live with her constantly there.

So I went about my daily routine. Got dressed, ate some breakfast, did some work with the animals. I was on my way to the kitchen to fetch myself a cup of coffee, when Alice strode out of her room, and crashed right into my side.

I looked down at her and smiled instantly. She wore her lovely hair in a loose ponytail, thrown over her left shoulder. As her outfit she wore a white shirt, with a pair of blue jeans and her boots she'd worn. Even though it was a casual outfit it made her look perfect. No she didn't look perfect…she _was_ perfect! Alice is your definition of perfection. Well, she's my definition of perfection, anyway. Though I can't see any man in their right mind not thinking of Alice like that. She's amazing.

"Sorry." She mumbled, but I shrugged and continued to smile. I hadn't mind the contact.

"It's okay. So, did you think about it?" I asked, barely able to keep my curiosity out of my voice. I knew Alice would say that she wanted to leave, she was hiding something, and I didn't know what it was, but I knew whatever it was effected her decision. I knew that it was something big, too. A lot of questions I'd asked last night she'd refused to answer. Oh, last night, we'd had so much fun…anyway, I know it has to be because of this big secret she has. Alice doesn't trust me enough to tell me what it is, I guess. And that's okay, I mean, it's not like I expected her too. But I would trust her with anything. I love her.

She opened her mouth to speak. Her sapphire blue eyes met mine. No sound came out. But I knew her answer.

"Please, Alice." I said desperately, taking her hands. Electricity buzzed through them. But I carried on with what I'd prepared to say. "I need you here. I mean…" I smiled, blushing. Oops. I really had not meant to say that I needed her here. What would she take me for? "Leopards Den has been so…well, since my wife died everyone's been really down. Most especially me. My stepdaughter Olivia, she's gone back to England and Evan isn't really the same now, without his mum." It was so hard to talk about them, but like I said before, I felt like I could tell Alice anything. "My daughter Rosie, she's all grown up now…I don't really have anyone, to be honest Alice. Sure, I have Dupe…my best friend. But he's down about it, too. As well, his fiancée, Sarah's Mum actually, is in England. He's not the same. Nobody is the same, I need somebody…I…someone who is…" My sentence ended, I couldn't find the words to describe how much I needed Alice without freaking her out.

"Danny…I…" She said, but didn't say anything more. She stared at me with those beautiful big blue eyes, that I felt like I was drowning in.

"Alice you're exactly the type of person I'm- we're looking for." I quickly covered up my mistake. "You're happy, you bring this energy to Leopards Den that we've been missing for so long. Or maybe it's just me. Maybe… " I took a deep breath, if I had to tell her what it felt like to make her stay then I would. I would do _anything _for her to stay. Even if it was just five minutes longer, an hour, a day…just so long as I had more time with her. "Alice, you make me feel whole. Some reason, and I know this might scare you off or something, but when I'm with you I feel like…I feel like I'm over Sarah. I need you here."

Immediately, something flashed in Alice's eyes. "I can't do it Danny." She told me, giving my hands a gentle squeeze, still looking into my eyes. It felt so right, the contact, the looks, just _us. _Alice didn't seem to mind me taking her hands. "Believe me Danny, I…I really really _really_ want to stay here, too." She did? Did she feel the same way? "I want a friendship with you. I haven't had a proper friend in ages. One I could sit and watch TV with and chat and laugh like we did last night." Oh…last night. I'd been _myself. _Someone who I hadn't been in so long. "And I don't know if this will scare you or 'something', but you make me…you make me feel complete." My heart skipped a beat. "But I've grown used to living alone, and there's something that…" She looked down at the floor. I knew it! I knew there was something that was stopping her from staying! "There's just something that is stopping me, and I can't tell you what it is. Sorry, Danny. Still friends, right?"

There were a dozen things I wanted to say. But I guess…I guess this wasn't supposed to be. Not like that would stop me from trying still…

"You are…impossible." I muttered, and she looked up at me. I attempted a smile, "Please don't go Alice. Please…"

A small smile suddenly crept upon her lips. Those lips, that I wanted to kiss so badly. It was then that my heart started beating a gazillion miles an hour. No, more…I'd never felt like this, so…_alive. _Alice slowly began to stand on her toes and I found myself slowly leaning down towards her, never looking away from her eyes. There wasn't a hint of indecision. Oh my god. She wanted to kiss me. We were going to kiss! I hesitated, worried she was going to change her mind. She didn't.

Alice closed her eyes gently and tilted her head towards mine, our lips were millimetres apart. I could smell her breath as it washed over me…

"What's all this then?" Dupe's gruff voice asked from another part of the hallway. Alice jumped away from me quickly, and she shook her head. Oh god, she _didn't _want to kiss me. I knew it. It must've just been heat of the moment. As if she'd ever have feelings towards me!

I stood motionless, rejected, and hurt. Alice suddenly apologized, "I…sorry, Danny." Though what she was apologizing for I had no idea. Alice went back into her room and emerged minutes with bags. I felt the skin of her hands as she pushed past me. I saw her rosy red cheeks as she pushed past me. I saw her eyes flash up to my face as she pushed past me. But I couldn't react. I just couldn't.

She'd left the room, I could tell. Her beautiful smell had disappeared all together. I blinked, and suddenly broke from my daze. "Alice!" I cried, turning round to where she'd exited. But she didn't look back. "Alice please!" My jaw tensed. No. She can't leave. I _need _her.

Dupe shook his head, "Ah you got it bad Trevanion." He muttered to himself. I turned around and hit him lightly on his arm. He raised an eyebrow.

"So what, Dupe? So _what?_" I hissed, in Dupe's face, actually. I couldn't stand him. At that moment. So many times he'd embarrassed me in front of Alice. Like earlier. And now he's gone and ruined what could've been! "Why did you ruin it Dupe?" I asked, hurt. "Why would you do that?"

Dupe's eyes levelled with mine, "Because she wasn't ready, and neither are you."

I smiled sadistically, "What would you know?" Dupe started walking away. He went out onto the veranda, but I knew he'd heard my words, "Hardly anyone knows anything about Alice, and as for me? Well I think I'm pretty ready!"

A few silent tears fell down my cheeks. I watched as Alice turned and looked up and told Charlotte they were leaving as Charlotte started running up the steps. I saw how Alice's cheeks were still bright red, how she avoided all eye contact. Was she…_embarrassed?_

Charlotte went to Alice's side. Alice knelt down to her. In that moment, I was more determined than ever to make them stay. I wiped the tears from my eyes and strode past, pushing past Dupe as he moved ,ever so slyly, in my path.

"Alice?" I said as I jogged down the steps. She stood up and looked at me, her face blushing more. Once I reached her, I took her hands, "Look Alice, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. It was just heat of the moment." Awkward! "But I meant it. I really want you to stay. No, more than want, we need you to stay, Alice! We need the energy you bring!" What a lie. We more than needed her. Words cannot describe how much she had to stay!

"You don't need to apologize, or beg, or grovel…because I've already decided Danny." She told me, and my face fell. What more could I say without making a fool of myself to make her stay? "I've decided that there is nowhere else I want to go. We'll stay!" My face broke out into a smile.

"That's brilliant Alice!" I cried.

Before I could stop myself, I gripped her in for a massive hug. She didn't seem to mind. She laughed, and hugged me back, strongly. I noticed how we held on than any normal hug. Did she actually like me too? She _was _going to kiss me… No, Alice wouldn't fall for me. Not that I wouldn't like that.

"Thank you, Alice." I whispered. I meant it. She was going to save me, from drowning into a deeper hole of emotion. I wasn't sure if she'd heard it, but I _had _said it.

"No, thank _you _Danny." She told me, smiling. I realised she had heard me. Why was she thanking me? I decided against asking. I watched her in awe. That smile…She looked amused at something. Suddenly she playfully hit me around the arm, "Well come on then Danny, get a move on, help me with my bags…boss!"

"Oit!" I warned her jokingly, and we laughed.

I was telling Alice about how the rooms were free and that they could be Alice's and Charlotte's easily, when Evan interrupted. "What's going on Danny?" He asked.

I looked up at him and smiled, "You know we were looking for a vet? Well, Alice here is one. And happily, she's taken the job!" I told him, excitement creeping into my voice.

Dupe burst out into laughter, "Smitten are we Danny?" He teased me, causing me to blush bright red.

Beside me, I felt Alice tense.

"Why can't you just leave Danny alone!" She cried, and everyone turned to look at her. I put a hand on her arm to warn her. I didn't want to do this. Not now. Not Dupe. He wouldn't understand properly, he'd just think I'm turning against him. Alice shook me off. "You're such an insensitive little weed! Why can't you see that Danny has nobody to talk to here? And I'm here and I _listen _unlike _you! _And you're supposed to be his best friend-"

"Alice!" I tried to interrupt, but she carried on;.

"No, Danny! It needs to be said! I've only been here one night and I can already see how much Danny is still hurting and you're just making it a whole lot worse by being totally insensitive!"

I winced as I saw sadness creep into Dupe's eyes. But I was…proud? Of Alice. She'd stood up for me when I'd been to cowardly to stand up for myself.

"Is that how you feel Danny?" Dupe asked, turning to look at me.

I didn't know what to say. To be frank, yes, it was how I felt. I felt like I had nobody. Nobody to talk to. I couldn't talk to Evan. No, definitely not Evan. I could hardly talk to Nomsa! Or Georgina…and Dupe. No, I suppressed a sigh, I couldn't talk to him. No matter how much I wanted to.

"Look Dupe I…" I was speechless, what was I supposed to say? "Look, Alice is right, please, just leave me alone." I pained me to say the next part, "We're just friends, and she listens. Okay?"

"The scene out in the hallway explains otherwise!" Dupe cried, and I was shocked that he would bring it up. That wasn't the Dupe I knew. He was obviously hurt. I knew he wouldn't understand. He understands some things, and others…he just, takes the complete wrong way.

"What scene?" Asked Georgina, as nosey as always.

"Nothing. Don't worry, Come on Alice." I said quickly, and we both escaped into Leopards Den. I heard Georgina mutter something, but I didn't catch on to what it was.

"I'm sorry." Alice suddenly apologized, and I looked down at her. She had a small smile on her face, "For what I said to Dupe. I couldn't help it. He's supposed to be your best friend but he's not acting like one much, Danny. " She took a deep breath and laughed shakily. All the same, it was still mesmerising. "And I'm not known for keeping my opinions secret."

I shook my head. She had _nothing _to apologize for. She was just trying to make things right, and I appreciated that. I loved her for that. "I don't mind. It was time I said something, anyway. I mean he's great, and I think he's just a little grumpy because he misses Caroline…but still…And sorry about Dupe, he just…It's just in his nature to tease. Thanks for being there Alice. " I told her sincerely, looking back into those amazing eyes of hers, god she was so gorgeous it was unreal…

"My pleasure." She replied, and awkwardly looked down at her shoes.

I smiled. I suddenly realised that Alice was going to stay. My heart surged, maybe I'd have a chance with her…


	8. Unanswered questions

_Chapter 8_

_**Alice's POV**_

Of an estimated twelve months left to live, I have ten left.

I have been at Leopards Den for the most part of that. I don't know how long exactly, I don't really keep an exact count. Only an estimate. Though I'm surprised that I haven't, I seem to be obsessive about everything else Danny-related.

Like, little did I know, he has an admirer.

Yeah, her name is Vanessa. Vanessa owns Mara, the other game reserve, right next door actually. Vanessa is pretty, with her perfectly done hair and her designer clothes. Vanessa is smart, with her well-run business which is doing far better than Leopards Den. She and Danny are really close. Incredibly close, to be honest. Well, that's what it looks like from the outside. He's always doing favours for her, he's always over at Mara. If I'd have known that…I probably wouldn't have stayed. All I needed was that one more reason to run headlong away. It'd have stopped me from staying here for Charlotte. Nobody had told me that he and Vanessa had something, well, they say they're just friends. But I know better. I _know _Danny. You know what he said one night? He said that I was his _best friend, _his _closest _friend.

Yeah, right.

People still continue to pester me and Danny about 'the scene' that Dupe mentioned, probably because we refuse to tell them. Luckily, Dupe has never been around when they mention it. Because it was most likely that Dupe would tell them. Me and Danny need to make up a cover up story for that, actually. I made a mental note to do so.

Danny confides in me a lot, I confide in him, too. About everything but the taboo subject that I don't want to talk about with anyone - cancer. Though of course he doesn't actually know that I have cancer so he wouldn't bring it up, but still. Danny is always telling me how he's worried about Dupe. That Dupe isn't the same anymore. Tonight was one of them nights. As always, we were sat in the front room. Everyone had gone to bed and we were both just sat staring at the TV. This would happen every night, until one of us started talking. We would talk for hours after that, and I didn't care that I'd missed out on sleep. Because I was with Danny. I'd rather be with him in the flesh than dream about him.

"Alice, what are you scared of?" Danny asked, breaking the silence, and I looked at him. His gentle green eyes watch me with curiosity.

_Me? I'm scared of everything. I'm scared of what I feel, of what I've said, of who I am, but most of all I'm scared of telling you how I feel for fear that you'll just push me away like everyone else has in my life. I'm scared that you'll leave me because everyone in my life who I've ever loved has left me, all but Charlotte, and she doesn't really have a choice. I'm scared that you'll see through my fake smiles, and my forced laughter, and see that really inside I'm hurting. I'm scared of leaving…leaving Charlotte all alone with nobody at all. I'm afraid of dying._

Of course, I don't say that. Instead I answer him with, "A lot. You?"

Danny's eyes flooded with protectiveness, his face went blank. He did that sometimes, with certain questions, he gets really…guarded? With questions like; _Do you still love Sarah? What does Vanessa mean to you? Do you think you'll ever love again? Would you ever tell the person that you love that you love them, even if you think that they didn't love you? _

"It all depends." He said, his voice coated in emotion and I didn't understand why. He turned back to the TV.

I studied him for a while. He looked…really worried, about something. "Why?" I asked.

His head swivelled back round to my direction, his eyes finding mine. "Are you afraid of dying, Alice?" He asked suddenly, and I stifled a gasp. What was going on?

"Uh yeah I guess." I said, looking away, "But it's just another part of life isn't it? Everyone dies in the end. Are you afraid of dying?"

"Same as you. But I'm more afraid of others dying."

I looked back over at him - did he know?

"What brought this on?" I asked, leaning towards him. We were sat on the same sofa. "What's on your mind, Danny?" I asked, and I wasn't sure if I was too close to him or not. All I know was that I wanted to close that distance and take him in my arms, and comfort him. Of course, I had to fight the temptation. Danny would never see me as more than a friend, he has _Vanessa, _no matter how much he denies it. I guess I'll just have to learn to live with it.

Danny stared back at me, "I just…" He shrugged, and I could tell whatever was coming out of his mouth next must be a lie. Because he fidgeted in his seat and looked away, down at the floor, "I was thinking about Sarah. I was thinking how everyone I love…leaves me. In one way or another." His eyes came back to mine. My breath caught- _Was _he telling me the truth? These were exactly _my _thoughts, everyone _I _loved left _me. _"I'm scared, Alice. I'm scared that something is wrong with Dupe. He's being extremely ratty and annoying and…" Danny struggled for words, and looked down at his hands.

Warily, one of my hands reached out, trembling. Sure, we held hands sometimes, but that had mostly stopped now. We only ever did that sometimes. That was mostly when we were going into really _deep _stuff. But we never really did that anymore. Hold hands, I mean. Mostly when we first met each other. Danny looked up at me when our hands touched. I fought the smile to stay off my face, my fingers tingled at the contact, my heart skipped a beat. It was amazing, that I loved someone so much that they made me feel this way. He made me feel so good, and in one way, I never wanted to stop loving him. But then I remember all the hurt and all the pain I go through and I decide I don't want love. I never have. I've never wished for love, I was never one of those girls. Some people just came along and I needed someone to lean on, I guess. Danny was…he was different though, I really _loved _him. Sometimes this was a good thing and sometimes this was a bad thing…mostly bad.

"Danny, you and Dupe you're…" I took a deep breath, looking directly into his eyes. "You're best friends, and he'd tell you anything. So if something was up, he'd tell you. If it was something serious." My throat closed up. How could I be so two faced? Danny is…he's _my _best friend, I'd tell him _anything, _yet I won't tell him something as serious as this?

"Hey, you're shaking." Danny said suddenly, and caringly, "Don't worry about my problems, they're mine. I'll sort things out with Dupe…you're right." Danny squeezed my hand, "You'd tell me if anything was up, wouldn't you Alice?"

"Yeah. Sure." I lied, looking away.

Suddenly, Danny pulled me into his side. Like a hug. Except we were half-laying on the sofa. I swear, unless my imagination had decided to have some fun, he kissed the crown of my head. But I wasn't sure. The feel was feather light. Instantly, I stopped shaking. Danny rubbed my arms with his hands, trying to make me warmer. I guess I was pretty cold. But then it started up again. This time I knew it was because I was fighting back tears. I couldn't believe I was lying to Danny. He'd told me literally everything.

"You'll never leave me will you Alice?" Danny asked, his voice paper thin. And then in a smaller voice, which I didn't think possible, he said, "'Cause I love you." But I wasn't sure if my imagination was playing tricks on me.

I didn't answer that question. There were a lot of questions left unanswered between us. Most of them questions were my ones, and you want to know why they weren't answered? Because I never asked them. They were the taboo questions, in my mind.

I closed my eyes, and repeated them in my head.

_If I was pretty would you love me? If I was perfect would you want me? If I loved you would you leave me? If I told you I loved you, would you say it, too? _


	9. Keeping secrets

_Chapter 9_

_**Alice's POV**_

_In my dreams I was on a boat. Gently, we were rocking from side to side as the calm breeze blew. The glittering crystal sea stretched for miles, and I couldn't see an end. It didn't matter to me. I felt safe, warm, protected. No idea why. I reached down from the boat and traced a hand along the water, the gentle pulse of the waters current pushed against the palm of my hand, causing a tingling sensation. It was then that I realised arms were wrapped around my waist, and I turned to see who was holding me. The first thing I saw was a pair of gentle green eyes. Then a dazzling smile. Then greying hair. Danny. He smiled at me, and suddenly let go, leaning down to the side of the boat with me. "Amazing, isn't it?" He asked in his beautiful voice. I nodded. But the sea didn't seem so amazing anymore. Danny was. He turned to me, "But not beautiful." He said, shaking his head, and I raised an eyebrow. Danny leaned towards me, "Not with you standing here in comparison." He whispered, and his lips met mine. _

Light stung my closed eyelids, causing what was once complete darkness to turn an odd orange colour. I hated that, when the light woke me up. Usually it was my stupid alarm clock that did that. The next thing I noticed was the gentle rise and fall I seemed to be doing. It was very patterned, and also soothing, in a odd way. It reminded me of the gentle rocking in my dream. Oh god that dream…it was one of the many amazing ones I had of Danny every night. Thank god it hadn't turned out to be a nightmare. I had them sometimes, too, of course. About the hurt Danny inflicted.

Groggy, I pushed my eyes open. My surroundings confused me. The TV was in front of me, on the menu of a DVD I remember watching with Danny last night. The faint soundtrack of it hummed in the background. I heard the sound of people moving about, mostly coming from the kitchen. I heard powerful steps and the clunking of trays, pots and pans. I realised everyone else must be awake. Around me I saw the pale green wallpaper, my head craned to look around and I realised that I was still on the sofa. I began to attach the sound of breathing with the rise and fall. I was lying down on someone! I looked down and saw Danny's gentle face, peaceful in his sleep. My breath caught. For many reasons than one. I took one last look around the room, trying to find a clock- and realising that Leopards Den didn't have one in the front room. As I looked around, I saw that the dark wood brown door was closed. Had I closed it last night? I thought back. I didn't remember closing it. I'd fallen asleep almost the instant he'd asked me if I would ever leave him. Danny couldn't possibly have shut it, either, because otherwise he wouldn't have got back onto the sofa and wrapped his arms around me again. I shrugged and laid back down, settling into Danny's chest. I might as well make the moment last.

As I nearly began to drift off to sleep I heard the door creak open. I knew better than to sit up, jump away, whatever. Because then people would know that I was awake and _wanted _to be like this with Danny. Soon, I heard Dupe's gruff voice.

"Yeah, I thought they were still in 'ere." He said, and I realised he was talking to someone, "Discovered them this morning, wondered why neither of 'em had got up. Didn't want to disturb them though, would be awkward for the most part, but they both look…peaceful, happy. Don't they?"

Whoever he was talking to obviously had nodded or shook their head, because they didn't speak. Dupe carried on talking.

"So I closed the door, told no-one to go in 'ere. They all want to know why but I aint ever letting them in 'ere or telling 'em why!" Then Dupe sighed, "You can keep a secret right, Vanessa?"

_Vanessa. _Why the _hell _was Dupe telling _Vanessa _of all people? Did he not realise that Vanessa was in love with Danny, too? Just like me. I fidgeted in Danny's arms, and pulled myself closer to him, making it clear to Vanessa that I will not let Danny be hers!

"Sure." She mumbled.

She was obviously hurt, I guess. Hell, if I had found Danny and Vanessa like this I probably would have had a meltdown. But I still managed to live with the fact that I knew Danny loved Vanessa, too. And that he was just a bit too much of a coward to admit it. I knew Danny.

"The pair are just so stubborn, you know?" Dupe said, "It's really obvious that they both have feelings for each other, Na, more than that actually. I mean like, there's this, and the fact that they always stay up at night talking, god knows what 'bout. There was also the time that I saw 'em nearly kiss, but I went and stopped it didn't I? Dunno why. I guess I was sorta jealous, cause the first night she came here they sat up for hours talking, and I sorta eavesdropped and he was telling her stuff he don't tell me." Dupe sighed. Poor Dupe. I didn't realise he felt that way. There was nothing to be jealous about anyway. His voice raised slightly, "And if _this _don't bring 'em together, waking up in each others arms, then I don't know what the hell will!"

What had Dupe been drinking? Surely it was too early for him to be drunk, right? Why was he going on about all this? Especially to Vanessa of all people! Anyway, he was wrong. Well, half wrong? I don't know how to put it. I'm the one crazily in love with Danny. He isn't in love with me…He is in love with Vanessa. It's completely obvious, why else would he be doing all them favours for her? I mean, Danny's a great guy and everything. Kind, caring, friendly…but if he didn't love her, would he still do all them favours for her? Maybe, I don't know.

"And look at the way they're laying!" Dupe cried, "Oops." Dupe said in a smaller voice, "I mean, like, he's holding her so protectively, and she's holding him so lovingly. Never seen a pair made for each other like these two." I could imagine Dupe shaking his head. "Anyway, this is where Danny is. I didn't want to disturb 'em, but you insisted…" I fought back a smile. Dupe didn't like Vanessa all that much. I could sort of see why he was doing this now. If Dupe thought we were 'made for each other', then he must realise I see Vanessa as competition. I guess he's on my side. Showing Vanessa this…It might deter her from going for Danny? Maybe.

"No." Vanessa said firmly, "No, I'll come back later."

I heard her shoes, heels, clunk on the wooden floor as she strode out. I never heard the door shut. Dupe laughed to himself. Then I heard footsteps, coming closer. Until I could feel Dupe's alcohol breath on my ear.

"I know you're awake, Alice." He whispered.

_Damn._

I opened one eye, "Is it that obvious?" I asked.

Dupe shook his head, "I don't think that Vanessa caught on." He said, "Gotta say, was a good touch pulling yerself closer to him." He winked.

"Dupe, I-" I started, but he laughed.

"No need to explain to me Alice." He said, then he wandered off, and closed the door quietly behind him.

I considered going after him. Then I looked down at Danny's face. Beautiful, peaceful, and unaware. This is probably one of the only chances of being in his arms that I'll get. So I decided to stay. I sighed, and wrapped my arms around his neck, and settled into his chest.

Suddenly Danny spoke, "Vanessa?" He mumbled, and my heart fell. I _knew _he loved her. I looked at him, seeing he was sleep-talking. He took a deep breath and then his face broke out into a smile. _"Alice." _He said, in a way that made it sound as if he'd been relieved of a terrible pain. He pulled me tighter to him.

I didn't object. Going with the gentle rise and fall of his chest. Feeling safe, warm, and protected…

* * *

_**An hour later ;) **_

My hands were still wrapped around Danny's neck. Only one of Danny's hands were around my waist now. I wondered why. I was blissfully peaceful. This was…Well it felt like a dream. They say Disney Land is the best place on earth…obviously, they'd never been in Danny's arms. Danny was amazing. He was everything I could ever dream of. He was who I dreamed of. Those amazing green eyes! I never really had a thing for green eyes. I always liked brown, to be honest. But things change. Danny changed a lot of my views.

One of Danny's hands stroked my cheeks. I felt the colour rise there, "Blushing." He murmured, and then sighed, "If only…"

Then I realised that Danny was awake. My heart started pounding; I hadn't prepared for this. What should I say? Should I suddenly wake up? Or wait for him to wake me up?

"Alice?" Danny murmured, his voice sending shivers down my spine. I smiled to myself. Right now, I wasn't sure whether I was dreaming or not. "Alice you have to wake up." He said again, but did I note a hint of hesitation in his voice? I must be dreaming, I decided, and pulled myself closer to him.

He laughed gently. "If only."

"If only what?" I mumbled, forgetting I was supposed to be asleep. Then I bit my lip, "Am I dreaming?" I asked, and opened my eyes to see Danny staring down at me.

He smirked to himself, "Why would I be in your dreams?" He asked awkwardly. I could tell he wanted a serious answer, though he said it kind of jokingly. I pulled away from him, not wanting him to realise what I felt for him.

"There's a lot you don't know." I found myself saying, meeting Danny's eyes. He raised an eyebrow at me, and smiled slightly, thinking I was joking. But I kept my gaze locked with his, to show him I was serious.

Danny shifted uncomfortably in his seat, and looked at his watch. "We're two hours late." He mumbled, "Let's go."

My heart fell. I struggled to keep my face composed, and I followed him out the door, as he creeped through. Obviously hoping nobody would notice us. It's so obvious he doesn't love me, so where Dupe would get the idea that he does is beyond me.

I knew that I wasn't dreaming anymore.

"Oh, Alice?" Danny said, turning around, "Did I say anything in my sleep?"

"Maybe." I answered, "Why?"

Danny looked uncomfortable when he answered, "It's just, I tend to say stuff in my sleep that I don't want others to know."

"You don't want people to know my name?" I said, before I could stop myself, and then clamped a hand over my mouth. Why was he thinking of me anyway? Why was I in his dreams? Why would he say Vanessa's name, take a deep breath, say mine, and pull me closer? I knew I shouldn't ask these questions. I shouldn't have even said the one that I had because it would show that I'd woken up but chose not to move.

Danny blushed, "There's a lot of things I hide, for good reason."

"Things you won't tell me?" It slipped out. God, what was wrong with me? I could hardly stop myself from saying this stuff. I really needed to learn to think before I spoke. Well, that's what I used to do.

Danny spoke so seriously, it hurt just to hear the tone of voice. "Things I'd _definitely _never tell you." He said, and then turned towards his room. He walked away. Leaving me standing motionless, reeling from the shock. I had been 99.9% sure he didn't love me, and it was the 0.1% that kept me going on. I knew I was wrong though. I was just the girl who loved too much, and didn't get anything in return.

I never wanted to be the heroine in some tragic love story, I just want the one person who has never given me a second thought, to love me.


	10. Vanessa

_Chapter 10_

_**Danny's POV**_

I felt incredibly uncomfortable around Alice now. First, I had to go and hug her, didn't I? Then next thing I know I've woken up, with Alice in my arms. Then I find out that I said her name while I was sleeping! She probably thinks I'm the biggest creep out there. If only she knew that I loved her. If only she blushed because I ran my hand over her cheek not because…well, probably over something in her dreams. If only she'd pulled herself towards me because she knew it was me…and not, whoever she was dreaming of?

I sighed as I trudged up the worn steps to Leopards Den. The only available seat was next to Alice. All day she'd been a little off with me, ever since I told her there were things I wouldn't tell her. But it was probably wasn't that, she knows I tell her everything that matters. (That would matter, to her, of course). It was probably just that she realised what had happened between us, well, what a creep I'd been to her.

I made my way across the veranda and slid into the seat next to Alice. We both glanced at each other. When I saw that she was looking at me too, I looked away quickly, and I realised she did too. Across the table, Dupe laughed quietly. I swallowed. I prayed that he would not start anything again. It was bad enough people pestering us about 'The scene', if what had happened got out then I don't think me or Alice would ever be able to live it down.

_**Alice's POV**_

Danny sighed when he saw the seat next to me was the only one left. He'd been avoiding me at all costs today. That really stung. I kept my face plain, composed, as Danny sat beside me. Did he not feel the electricity buzzing between us? I did. I couldn't help myself, I glanced at him. His eyes looked up the moment mine looked up, too. Didn't he see how synced we were? I looked away as soon as his eyes met mine, and I think he did the same. Across the table, Dupe laughed quietly.

Nomsa brought out a tray of our dinner. We all tucked in, saying thanks to Nomsa. She's a great cook. I'm so glad I came to Leopards Den. The people here are…like a family to me.

_**Danny's POV**_

Alice kept incredibly quiet throughout dinner. Well, we hadn't finished yet. Everyone was about halfway through, the sun was setting, and everyone was sitting telling their jokes and having a laugh. All but me and Alice. I tried, at first, to get into the conversation. Try to show her that I wasn't a creep. But I couldn't do it. She was my every thought. Her saddened face was really getting to me. I wanted to know what was wrong. I wanted to fix it. I wanted to take her in my arms and comfort her.

Dupe looked over at me as Evan and Georgina spoke about the elephants. He studied me, his eyes burning through mine. Then he looked pointedly at Alice. I looked at Alice, too. She was fiddling with her food, twiddling the pasta around her fork. Again, and again, and again. I placed my fork down.

"Alice, are you alright?" I asked quietly, she looked up at me. This was supposed to be a private conversation, yet everyone fell deadly silent.

_**Alice's POV **_

Did he _seriously _just ask me if I'm _alright? _

Everyone turned to me, everyone fell silent, everyone waited on my answer. Why? Why did they care? What was going on? All I was doing was eating my dinner! Surely I didn't give it away that easily?

"Yeah." I replied uncertainly, meeting his eyes. I was anything _but _alright. The love of my freaking _life _was ignoring me! Of course, he didn't know he was the love of my life. He didn't know anything about me. Though I did give away a couple signs earlier. I looked around at everyone staring at me, "What?" I asked, a little too harshly I realised just after saying it. They all fidgeted uncomfortably and looked down at their plates.

Nobody spoke again. At least, not until Vanessa turned up.

_**Danny's POV**_

"Yeah." She replied, but she didn't mean it. I could tell. Her eyes met mine, but only _after _she said it. Plus, Alice was a terrible liar.

Why wasn't she telling me? - oh no wait, that's a stupid question. I've probably freaked her out.

I heard a car door slam and turned around. I saw her; Vanessa. Determination set firm on her face.

_**Alice's POV**_

Everyone turned around when she strode up. Instantly, I was jealous. Her hair was perfect, her make-up was perfect, her fancy-pancy designer clothes were perfect. What wasn't perfect? Why couldn't I be perfect, like her? I wanted to be Vanessa, and be what Danny loved. I would change for Danny I…I'd even cut my hair off and go bald if that was what he wanted!

She walked up beside Danny, then leant back on the fence. Everyone looked at her expectantly, including me, what did she want?

"Can we help you Vanessa?" Danny asked, and I looked down. Trust it to be him who spoke.

"Yeah." She said, and the tone of her voice caught my attention. It was cunning, sneaky…planning. "I was just wondering, Danny," She started, and crossed her arms across her torso, her mouth twisting up into a evil smirk, that annoying voice piercing my ears, "When you and Alice were going to tell everyone you're secretly dating?"

**-**


	11. Because I love you

_**Chapter 11**_

_**Alice's POV**_

Blush flooded to my cheeks. I don't know why. But I couldn't stop it, I looked down in my lap. Twiddling my hands over and over. That blush just _would not _go. Was I blushing because everyone else was here? Or was I blushing because Danny would be disgusted at the idea, and I was absolutely over the moon at the thought? As if Danny would have any feelings for me other than a friend - a best friend. That was the closest I'd ever get to him. But when him and Vanessa get together - once this is all over it'll obviously become clear that the two have feelings for each other - I'm not sure I'll be able to be that anymore. It'll hurt too much.

How I wished what Vanessa said was true.

_**Danny's POV**_

All fell silent. From the corner of my eye, I saw Alice go bright red in the face - about what though? The thought of being with _me? _Probably. I couldn't _not _imagine her being disgusted from the thought. I mean seriously, me. How did Vanessa ever get the idea? I was an old timer, seriously ugly, and I just…I'm not what she deserves. She deserves so much more, so much better. Not me. She's so amazing. We were friends, best friends - no matter how much that hurt me, that we'd only ever be friends, I had learned to live with it.

But how I much I wished what Vanessa said was true was unbelievable.

_**Dupe's POV**_

Vanessa was a sneaky devil! She has a cunning smirk fixated on her face, her eyes filled with laughter. I smiled to myself, though. I'd known she'd react in some way to this. I knew she wouldn't give up on chasing after Danny like a demented hyena dog. That's exactly what she was - a dog. It was clear that Danny was totally in love with Alice. She was unexplainably in love with him, too. It was sheer obvious. Everyone else had picked up on it, besides the two. Vanessa knew that Danny loved Alice, and vice versa, but she was so up herself that she still thought Danny would go for her. So I showed her Danny and Alice, knowing she'd cause some big drama. I'd hope it would bring Danny and Alice together, finally get 'em to admit their feelings, you know? What Vanessa had done was great! Danny had a chance to tell her. Alice had a chance to tell him.

That is, if they're not going to act like the stubborn idiots they have been!

_**Evan's POV**_

I'm in absolute complete and utter shock. My fork dropped from my clammy hands. Everyone fell silent. We all stared at Danny and Alice - was it true? Had Danny been hiding this from me? Had he gotten over my mum?

Alice blushed bright red. I mean like a serious tomato red, even her ears, her neck, were red. She quickly looked down, at her hands, in her lap. Was it true?

Danny's eyes went a little wide and quickly darted to Alice. He took in her blushing state, and…grimaced? Is that the word? Well, it's something like that. Was it true?

I saw Dupe smile to himself. Then he continued on with his food. He was the only one who didn't react badly to this situation. I don't think anyone could take it in. Danny and Alice, keeping a secret like this from us? Of course, it was pretty obvious Alice had fallen for Danny. Danny though, I was unsure of.

Sometimes he was really close to her, and other times, like today, he was really distant with her. I was sure he still loved my mum.

_**Alice's POV**_

It was silent. Deadly silence.

And then, it all erupted.

A million and one questions were fired at me and Danny all at once. Georgina, Evan, Charlotte, even Nomsa! They were the obvious questions, of course. _Is it true? How long has this been going on? When were you going to tell us? How does Vanessa know and not us? What's she on about, mum? _

Evans voice was the loudest. His face was the most hurt. His eyes stayed upon Danny as he fired questions left right and center. It was then that I realised that the only one who wasn't asking questions, was Dupe.

My eyes rose up to him. His gaze locked with mine almost immediately. He was smiling too himself. I felt my cheeks burn even more- he'd shown Vanessa me and Danny on purpose!

"You did it on purpose!" I accused fiercely, and everyone went quiet again. They all looked at me, confused. I tried to feel my face from the outside. Was it composed like I'd tried to get it to be? Or was it showing the mixture of confusion and hurt I was feeling inside?

Dupe shrugged, "Maybe."

"How could you!" I said, shocked, my mouth hanging open. He didn't even looked affected by his decision, not the least bit sorry. "You know how much I-" I cut my sentence off my clamping a hand over my mouth and quickly looking at Danny, hoping that he didn't realise what I was about to say. _How much I love Danny. _I released the hand from my mouth and carried on with my rant, "Why would you do that to me, Dupe? I thought you understood! I trusted you!"

Dupe went to reply. As his mouth opened though, he was interrupted by Evan, "What are you on about Alice? What did he do on purpose?" He asked, and before I had a chance to answer he asked, "_Are _you and Danny dating?"

"No!" Me and Danny cried at the same time, and another piece of my heart broke off as I knew Danny must be glad it wasn't true. But inside me, my heart just shrugged, why did I need that piece anyway? I was constantly getting my heart broken. It wasn't like it was something new.

_**Danny's POV**_

"You did it on purpose!" Alice suddenly exploded, and I nearly jumped out of my skin. I followed her gaze and realised that she was talking to Dupe. What had he done on purpose? What was Alice on about? How was this linked to the current situation?

Dupe shrugged. "Maybe." He answered her, and her face turned absolutely livid.

"How could you!" She cried, "You know how much I-" Suddenly she cut her own sentence off by covering up her mouth with her hand. What had she been going to say? Suddenly she spoke again, "Why would you do that to me, Dupe? I thought you understood! I trusted you!"

I glanced between the pair, confused. Dupe and Alice had never really been the best of friends. So I was confused as to what was so important that she'd tell Dupe, of all people, and not me?

"What are you on about, Alice? What did he do on purpose? Are you and Danny dating?" Evan interrogated.

"No!" Both me and Alice cried at the same time. I tried to hide how much that hurt. There were no words.

_**Alice's POV**_

Georgina leaned back in her seat, Nomsa sat innocently, Charlotte looked between everyone, Dupe ate, Danny sat silently, Evan leaned forward. "I don't believe you." He spat fiercely.

"It's true." Both me and Danny said at the same time, again. We both looked at each other awkwardly. I forced a small smile upon my lips, but it didn't feel convincing.

My eyes flicked back to Vanessa. She spoke straight away. "They're lying, Evan." She told him. What a bitch! "I have so much proof." My eyes widened, and Danny looked at me, alarmed. We both knew what was coming next. I didn't know what to do to shut her up. Did I slap her like I really wanted to? Did I interrupt her like a sensible adult would? Did I just let her carry on and let Danny sort it? Nobody stopped her, in the end. "Dupe was telling me." Vanessa said, and nodded at Dupe. Dupe shrugged. "That on the first day Alice was here, he saw her and Danny almost kiss, stopped them though." She told them. Evan's face turned livid. "Then this morning Dupe showed me Danny. Guess where he was? That's right. He was in the front room, where Dupe wouldn't let you go. Because Danny and Alice had fallen asleep there." She smiled sickenly, "In each others arms."

"Vanessa that-" Danny started, but Evan cut him off.

"How could you do this?" Evan shouted, "I mean, Alice is great, and If you're happy…but why would you hide this from me?"

"Evan, there isn't any-"

"Tell me the truth, Danny!" Evan cried, "You've been proved that you're lying, so why carry on?"

"Evan," I said softly, looking right into his eyes. "Danny's telling the truth. Vanessa's just jealous of…" I shrugged, "I don't know. Whatever it is that she thinks is going on between me and Danny."

"You have no right in talking about my feelings." Vanessa muttered harshly to me, and I turned to her. She took a step forward. I couldn't help it, my anger took over.

I stood up quickly and slapped her harshly across the face. Danny gawked. Everyone stared. Vanessa staggered backwards. Dupe laughed. "Then you have no right in mine!" I cried.

Then I realised what I said.

I looked down at Danny, and he stared at me. Did he catch on to the hidden message?

I swallowed. I might as well.

"Look, you all want the truth right?" I asked. They all nodded, Danny's eyebrows furrowed. "Well, the truth is that…that there's nothing going on between me and Danny." I told them, and prepared my heart for the next part, "However much I wished there was." I glanced down at Danny. "Because…Because I…" I felt so awkward, announcing this…but it had to be done. "I love him." I said helplessly, not looking away from Danny. His eyes widened. "And he doesn't love me." My voice cracked. Then I quickly turned, and pushed past Vanessa. Tears built up in my eyes. I stumbled blindly down the stairs.

_**Danny's POV**_

My mouth fell open. Did Alice just…Did she really just say that she loves me? My eyes widened a little bit. Did this mean we could be together? If I had the courage to admit my feelings, too?

Alice spun around, I saw the tears in her eyes. She pushed past Vanessa - who'd she's slapped, and to be honest, it'd impressed me a hell of a lot - and staggered blindly across the veranda. Small sobs escaped from her as she stumbled down the stairs.

I found myself running after her.

"Danny!" Vanessa cried, and tried to stop me, but I shook her off.

Alice found the nearest jeep. I caught her just as she was about to climb in. I grabbed her upper arms and spun her around. Alice looked alarmed, her gorgeous blue eyes stared up at me confused. I smiled slightly. I realised that I'd been holding my breath. I let it out as I spoke, "I love you too, Alice." I whispered. Her mouth fell open.

So I kissed her.


	12. Danice

_Chapter 12_

_**Alice's POV**_

My lips crumbled under Danny's touch. I closed my eyes and wrapped my arms around Danny's neck as his arms snaked around my waist. A small tear trickled down my cheek but I ignored it; it was a happy tear. I didn't even feel the need to pull away and demand an explanation as to why Danny hadn't told me sooner. Because I knew Danny- and he was the biggest coward on earth. But I loved him for that. I loved every single thing about him, every single bone in his body, every single thing… There was no other way to describe how much I felt for him.

And surprisingly, he's a great kisser, too.

_**Danny's POV**_

She kissed me back. It felt unreal. Like a dream. It felt like she was going to just disappear any moment now and someone would turn around then laugh and say, "You actually thought this was real?". But even if it wasn't, I wasn't giving up this chance. I mean… I was actually _kissing _her. Alice.

Her arms wrapped around my neck and she deepened the kiss. Happily, I wrapped my arms around her waist. She was, in one word… amazing. I'd never felt so happy in my whole entire _life. _Alice was everything to me. She was my world. She was my _life. _Without her I have nothing. With her I have everything, I feel invincible, to be honest.

I didn't want to let go.

_**Dupe's POV**_

Even though Danny whispered it, we all heard what he said. Everyone was deadly silent, there wasn't even the sound coming from the African bush. "I love you, too." He whispered. His words so full of emotion, truth… I felt my heart surge just hearing them. Her mouth popped open, quite comical, really. Danny's mouth twitched up into a smile and, just like that, he kissed her.

Everyone's eyes widened, including my own. I never expected that from Danny. Sure, he knew that she loved him and vice versa… but I never expected it to be Danny who makes the 'first move' you know?

Alice didn't even go into shock. Immediately, she responded, and threw her arms around Danny eagerly. We laughed, well, me and Nomsa did, at her eagerness. A few tiny tears spilled over Alice's eyes. But I could tell that they were happy tears. She was happy. He was happy. That was all that mattered.

But then I looked around. At Evan, Charlotte, Vanessa, Georgina… they weren't happy. Vanessa I understood why, she liked the man, how the hell he's got so many admirers I don't know. Evan I understand, too, he's lost his mum and now he's watching his step dad literally snog the face off another woman. Georgina, well, Sarah was her niece… I guess she does still grieve for her. Charlotte, though? I thought she'd have been happy. Charlotte liked Danny, a lot. They sort of had a Father-Daughter bond already.

I vowed to myself to speak to both Evan and Charlotte.

_**Alice's POV**_

I didn't want to let go. I was afraid that when I did I would wake up and realise that this was just another fantastic dream. But the taste of Danny's lips felt so _real…_

Of course, I had to pull away for oxygen to breathe. So slowly, I pulled away. It felt awkward, slightly, being like this with Danny. Him knowing how I feel, and everything. Knowing he's had previous wives, has kids, and stuff like that. He's had experience, he's had better than me… but somehow he loves me _too. _And then it all felt so right.

Danny's eyes burned through mine. I couldn't help myself, I stretched up on my toes and kissed my gently again. And again. And again…and so on.

I expected Dupe to make some kind of joking remark, but he surprised me, he kept quiet. I heard heels stomping on the wooden veranda floor, then the sound of a car door slamming, then the sound of a car actually driving away. I pulled away and smiled to myself. Got rid of Vanessa, then.

I found myself speaking. "Danny I… I don't know what to say." I mumbled, shrugging.

He smiled, "Don't say anything, then." He suggested, and I raised an eyebrow. "You don't need words to define how amazing you are."

I blushed and looked down at my feet, "Stop it." I mumbled.

His hand pushed my head up to face him. "I mean it." He said, genuinely. Though how anyone can find me amazing is beyond me. "Alice you are…" He shrugged, "I can't even find the words. I could stand here _all day _- even though it's the evening - and tell you how gorgeous, how smart, how funny you are, how much I love you… but it will never be true." He shrugged, and I was confused - he just said I was amazing and now he said all these things weren't true? "Because unless you can see inside my heart, you will never know how much I feel for you."

I smiled. No, I didn't smile. I grinned. I beamed - now, there's a word.

"I'm not one for romantic speeches Danny." I told him. "But I can honestly tell you that I'm not perfect. I'll annoy you. I'll tick you off. I'll say stupid things and then take them back. But if you put all that aside, you'll never find a girl who cares and loves you more than me."

Danny smiled, "To me, that _is _perfection."

_**Evan's POV**_

Danny and Alice were by that jeep whispering their sweet…ugh… just, they were there for ages. Everyone finished in fact. Every time I looked over there they had their hands on each other, or were kissing, and some reason it didn't feel all that bad. I was glad Danny was happy. But then I felt like I was betraying mum, and my stomach churned. We all picked up our plates and left them too it.

It was night now. Everyone was in bed. Besides Danny and Alice, they were still outside, enjoying their alone time together. I stared up at my ceiling.

"Help me, mum." I whispered to the thin air. I didn't believe in heaven. Or hell. Or god. Or angels. But right now I didn't care. "Give me a sign. Something. Anything. I don't know whether you want me to be happy for them or angry at Danny for moving on!"

A few silent tears streamed down my cheeks. I was happy for Danny and Alice. If she made him happy then that was all I wanted, but shouldn't I do what my mum would want? What _would _she want? What would she _say?_

A few minutes later I heard the sound of Danny's hushed laughter and Alice's giggles. I smiled to myself. He truly did seem happy. More happy than he'd been in a long time- more happy than he'd been with my mum?

My stomach churned. But I ignored it. I refused to go against them. Danny was the closest to a real family I have. I will not ruin it. I won't. I can't. I love Danny, as if he were my own dad. But then I feel like I'm doing my mum wrong again. It's all just going around in circles!

"For gods sake!" I cried quietly, and turned around and buried my head in my pillow.

Out in the hall I heard Danny say, "I love you, Alice Collins."

_**Danny's POV**_

I don't know how long me and Alice stood there for. But it was long enough for everyone to clean up and go to bed. Me and Alice just sat outside, just being together made it alright, and we didn't feel the need to say anything. I had Alice - that's all I needed.

Eventually, me and Alice managed to drag ourselves inside. Alice hugged me tightly, and then went to wander off in direction of her room. I caught her wrist. "Where do you think you're going?" I questioned, and she raised an eyebrow. We both burst out into laughter. I pulled her through the doorframe of my room. "I love you, Alice Collins." I told her genuinely, just before kissing her. It was magic, really.

And there would never be a day when I didn't love her.


	13. What am I supposed to feel?

_**A/N: Bit of a short one, just want to get across how Evans feeling? **_

_Chapter 13_

_**Evan's POV**_

I woke up early. I mean like, _real _early. So early nobody else was awake - not even Nomsa! The light was only just starting to creep into the sky, the sun rising over the dusty ground. I grabbed myself a drink of orange juice and sat out on the veranda watching the sun rise. I know that probably makes me sound like a right saddo. Or I don't know, to you, it might sound really cool? Whatever. But to be honest with you, I wasn't actually watching it one bit. My mind kept flicking back to Danny and Alice and how mum would feel. I felt sort of happy for them. If Danny was happy, then I was, too. But what about Mum? It all linked back to her. She'd been married to Danny; and it wasn't like they'd stopped loving each other or anything, mum had died - internally I flinched - Danny had loved mum so much, that he'd even gone searching in that stupid fire after her. Danny hadn't stopped loving my mum, right? I mean, sure, he loved Alice. I believed that. But couldn't he love mum, too? He'd loved mum after Rosie's mum had died... had he still loved her, Miranda? When he fell in love with my mum? Surely he still loved my mum.

How would mum feel?

And just like that, I was even more confused.

I took a sip of my orange juice again. The sun had now rose into the african sky and I could hear Nomsa shuffling around in the kitchen preparing the breakfast. My stomach grumbled a little. I hadn't finished dinner last night. I'd only eaten about half when Vanessa had turned out. For some reason after that I had lost all appetite at all. As soon as I could, without looking suspicious and everyone figuring out why I would have lost my appetite, I walked away from the table and threw all my food in the bin. Everyone else had chose to stay up in the front room and talk - besides Danny and Alice, of course. They were still outside somewhere - but I'd gone straight to my room to think. Slowly, everyone went to bed. I was still wide awake, though, thinking it all through. How should I react? How would mum want me to react? What would mum want me to say? I was even still awake after Danny and Alice had managed to drag themselves to bed. For ages, I'd simply lay awake staring at the ceiling, sometimes punching my pillow through my confusement. I'd gained literally two hours sleep. It was restless sleep, too. Instead of feeling any better, I only seemed to wake up feeling worse.

I heard everyone bustling about in the kitchen, eating their dinner, taking sips of their drinks...did any of them realise that I wasn't even there? I heard Georgina say thanks to Nomsa, then I heard the sound of a plate being placed down on the wooden table. Dupe's gruff voice echoed out to me, probably because he spoke my name was the only reason that I actually paid attention to him instead of my head swimming in questions, "Where's Evan?" He asked.

"I didn't think he'd got up yet, and thought he should have a lie in. You know, because of what happened last night with Danny and Alice. I'm not sure how he's taking it." Georgina replied and I sighed in relief. They hadn't forgot me. I was sure they'd had. And Georgina had spoke like Danny and Alice weren't there, hadn't they got up yet? Or had they got up early and were already in the animal hospital? I wasn't sure which of the options were right.

"No, he ain't in there. Maybe he's up already." Dupe said. Then I heard a chair scraping back against the floor of the kitchen and Dupe's feet padding heavily on the ground. Soon, those footsteps became louder. Dupe came out onto the veranda. He took one look around, spotted me and took a deep breath. Silently this time, he walked over to me and sat beside me. The bench groaned a little under his weight. We both sat in silence for a while.

"Are Danny and Alice okay then?" I asked, breaking the silence.

Dupe shrugged, "They haven't been summoned yet." He told me, with a grin. Then he turned to me, his old face completely serious. I knew what was coming next. We were going to have to talk about how I felt on this- but I didn't _know _how I was supposed to feel. Was I supposed to be happy for them? Or would Mum want me to be angered at the fact that he'd moved on from her? Did he even love my mum anymore? Dupe spoke. "Evan, how do you feel about all of this then?" He asked.

I shrugged, "I don't know how I'm supposed to feel, really-" I started, but Dupe interrupted me.

"No Evan. Not how you're supposed to feel. How you _do_ feel."

I swallowed. "Dupe it's just..." I sighed, "I keep thinking about how mum would feel. And all these questions in my head. I mean like, I guess... I guess I am happy for them, and alright about it. I mean, if she makes him happy then that's cool, right?" I asked rhetorically. "But then-"

"Evan there are no _buts _in this situation. The only thing that matters is how you feel about it. I know it might seem a little bad on your mum-"

"That's exactly my point, Dupe!" I cried, slamming my glass of orange juice down on arm rest beside me. "Has Danny forgotten mum? Has he stopped loving her, for Alice? Has he moved on?"

Dupe smiled, and patted my hand. "Look Evan, Danny will _always _love your mum, and he will _never _forget her. But Alice makes him happy again just like your mum did, and you want him to be happy don't you? Because he's like a dad to you, Evan. I've seen it. Everyone has. But you can't help who you fall in love with, Evan." He looked me straight in the eyes when he said all this. Dupe was telling the truth. He was right, too. _There's no point living in the past,_ I told myself, _Alice is nice, she always has been, she makes Danny happy, that is all that matters. _I smiled smally at Dupe.

"Thanks." I said.

"C'mon boy," Dupe said, standing up, "Let's go get some of Nomsa's lovely food, eh? And I need to grab myself a beer!"

I laughed, trust Dupe to be thinking about drink at this time in the morning! "Lets!" I laughed, as he helped me up, and we walked into the kitchen. A few questions were still swimming around inside my head, but they didn't matter anymore. This was _now _and Danny was happy.

And truth be told, so was I.

_**Danny's POV**_

Slowly, I pushed my eyes open and stared in front of my groggily. I'd been so sure that I'd dreamed all that. But I hadn't! Oh my god!

Alice, my glaswegian beauty, was in the same bed as me, with her arms wrapped around my neck, and nestled into my chest. My heart was beating ten to the dozen. I couldn't believe it. A grin slapped itself across my face. Alice fidgeted in my arms slightly. A small smile also crept to her lips. Slowly, she opened her eyes. Those gorgeous blue eyes caused my heart to melt. Her eyes widened a little. She must be having the same thought - it hadn't been a dream! Though I was still in shock that she loved me, too. What had I done to deserve her?

I jumped. Suddenly, my alarm started going off. I sighed, "Time to get up." I said, unhappily.

Alice smiled, and switched the alarm off, reaching over me. My breath caught as her lips were millimeters from mine. Then she pulled away. "Surely they can wait a little while?" She asked cheekily.

"Well, we're going to be late, Alice..." I mumbled, but didn't really care about being late to be honest.

Alice pretended to think it over, looking around the room with her big blue eyes and pursing her lips. Suddenly her gaze locked back with mine, she shrugged and smiled. "Oh well." She whispered, leaning down to me. Our lips met halfway.

God, I loved her.


	14. Love, tantrums and family

_Chapter 14_

_**Alice's POV**_

Okay, it probably hadn't been a wise idea encouraging Danny to be late for work so that we could um... engage in other activities, shall we say? Dupe was obviously going to crack jokes about this. He didn't seem to understand the word _personal. _But that's just Dupe, I guess. Danny looked over at me and my knees felt weak at his sight. I still couldn't believe it, you know. It all still felt like one big dream; Danny loving me, too. What had I ever done to deserve him? Danny was amazing, so kind, a brilliant vet, so caring, so loving, so... just, yeah... he's amazing. I'm probably boring you now, right? With my constant thoughts of Danny? Well tough! He never leaves my mind!

Danny grinned and took my hand, his smooth skin coming in contact with mine and causing that electricity to burn again. I held back a sigh of relief. It was like I'd been in so much pain without is touch.

I giggled as we tried to sneak out of the room- not because we were secret, we just didn't want Dupe making any wise cracks! But some reason I just needed to kiss Danny, just one more time, because this was probably going to be the most alone time we will get! Quickly I stood on my toes and kissed him softly. Danny seemed surprised but otherwise responded happily. I pulled away and grinned. He shrugged and we both laughed and all idea of trying to be sneaky disappeared out the window! I fell into his side when we laughed, and he wrapped an arm around my shoulder. It felt right there, perfect, natural.

We turned round the corner and were surprised to find everyone still sitting at the table- we'd thought they'd been done by now!

"Oh, hey!" Me and Danny both said at the same time. We both looked at each other and smiled. I bit back a laugh. This side of me, the silly, lovesick, Alice, I never showed to people. Only Danny had ever seen that side of me! Most people had me down as a hard, strong type. When that was all really just a show. Danny saw behind my fake smiles and forced laughter, really, he did. He cared so much- he was such a caring guy! Even when we'd only just started to get to know each other, he'd seen past it, I know he had. He'd always ask questions and sometimes I just thought that he was being nosey, but I know better than that now!

Dupe cleared his throat, I realised both me and Danny had just been staring at each other. I blushed and let go of Danny, instantly regretting the decision and just wishing that I could go back running into them. But that was just embarrassing. I needed to learn to keep my hands to myself. So I pulled away and started to make myself a cup of coffee, ready for Dupe's remarks.

And of course, they came. "You two are up late." Dupe stated the obvious, but I knew where this was leading. My cheeks were still slightly flushed from earlier.

"Look who's talking!" Danny replied, and I smiled. What a great comeback! I would've just nodded and mumbled 'yeah' because I knew what was coming and thought that there was no way to stop it. But maybe Danny can.

"Wonder why." Dupe said, and even though he didn't laugh I could still hear it in his words. Typical Dupe! Guess there is no stopping him! "So, sleep well?" He asked. I nearly dropped my mug of coffee on my way to the table and Danny looked equally shocked. I sat down beside him. Dupe was taking this slightly too far… especially since it was in front of the kids!

"Dupe." Danny warned, seeing my eyes stray to Charlotte. She looked a little down, I noticed.

"What?" Dupe asked, pretending to be innocent. His eyes widening a little, and tipping his head to the left, like a puppy. I bit back my laughter, Dupe, a puppy? Puppies are supposed to be cute! And Dupe, cute - My oh my, I must be going wrong in the head to have ever started this comparison!

Danny continued to quietly warn Dupe as I tried to distract Charlotte and Evan. I met Evan's eyes awkwardly- I'd totally forgotten him in this equation, if I'm honest with you! What was Evan's reaction going to be? We'd always been okay, I suppose, as close as any stranger woman could be with a child! Would he be angry at me? At Danny? Has he accepted the fact that Danny has moved on? My limbs locked in place for a moment. What was I thinking? Of course, Danny still loved Sarah, but he loved me, too. Just because he loves me doesn't mean he's moved on. I looked at him, in all the glory of last night I'd not stopped to think of this. Danny was busy talking to Dupe. I swallowed and looked back over at the kids.

As if Evan knew that I was feeling insecure, he smiled at me.

Relief flooded through my veins, Evan still liked me! I smiled, relieved, back at him. Then I looked over at Charlie. She was sat staring down at her breakfast, slowly shrinking further and further down in her seat. Her mouth was a thin line, her green eyes a little empty, her short brown hair messy. What was up with her. My hand reached out for her and I tapped her shoulder lightly. She looked up at me boredly, her eyes not meeting mine. I was very curious now!

"Charlotte," I said quietly, leaning towards her, "Can I speak to you later?"

Charlotte threw down her fork and it clattered to her plate. Everyone turned and looked. She sat up in her seat and pushed my hand away from her shoulder. Then she pushed her wooden chair back, it bumped into the side. Charlotte jumped to her feet, and looked at me, her face red, angry. I realised she had tears in her eyes. "I don't _want _to talk to you!" She screamed, and I watched her, stunned. What on earth was Charlotte so angry about? Why was she being so off with me?

"Charlotte-" I started, but she stomped out the room, literally shaking with anger. I was so confused! Baffled! Astonished! (**A/N: Go Chloe, with her handy thesaurus skills!) **What was wrong with Charlotte?

I turned and saw that everyone else sat stunned, too. "I'm sorry." I apologized for my daughters odd behaviour, "I'll just go and-" I starred getting out of my seat but Dupe cut me off.

"No Alice, don't go, I'll go after her." He said, walking past me. I was now even more confused- since when did Dupe start giving people therapy sessions? "I think I know what this is all about."

I turned around to Danny, who was now wearing a mask of confusion, as well. He raised an eyebrow at me and I shrugged. I picked my mug up and took a small sip- I didn't really seem to have much of an appetite. Seeing Charlotte like that, angry and nearly crying… it had really shocked me. Charlotte had never acted like that. Never.

"I'm… I'm just going to… go now…" I mumbled, and started making my way out. Again, I was stopped. This time, by Danny.

"Hang on, wait for me." Danny said, abandoning his breakfast Nomsa had just served.

"No it's okay you can stay here and eat your breakfast…" I said, and I realised my voice sounded slightly hoarse. Danny jumped out of his chair and came to my side. He wrapped an arm around my waist and I leaned my head on his shoulder naturally.

"Your crying." Danny said softly, "I don't like it."

I laughed shakily. "Sorry." I mumbled, and wiped away a few tears I hadn't even realised were there.

"What are you apologizing for?" Danny asked, and stopped me when we came to the stairs. He made me turn to look at him. He smiled slightly, "Worried about Charlotte?"

I nodded in response. Danny laughed slightly, and hugged me. I gripped him like a vice. I took a deep breath.

"Don't worry. It'll be alright." He soothed me. Danny's voice seemed to cause all my worries to float away. Up, up, and away! I nearly laughed.

"Thanks, Danny." I said, and pulled away, grinning up at him. "I love you." I told him.

He smiled, "I love you more!" He teased, and before I could deny it he kissed me gently. I relaxed in his arms and settled for the kiss. Danny was amazing.

We pulled away from each other, taking each others hands, and I couldn't help grinning like a Cheshire cat- Danny made me feel so Alive! I choked on the word. Alive.

It was then that I heard _his _voice. My head snapped around to find the source of the voice. I saw him.

"Rowan?" I cried, and he smiled. He came to a stop at the steps. I flew down them. "I don't believe it!" I said, stopping in front of him. Yet again, he smiled.

"Hey, sis-"

Just like that, I snapped. That one word, 'Sis'. I did not want to be related to this weed of a man in any way! He and my dad had turned their backs on me and made it pretty clear they hadn't wanted anything to do with me or Charlotte! My anger was let out via violence, and one blink later I realised that Rowan stood stunned with a red handprint on his right cheek. A moment later I realised that was my handprint on his right cheek. I stood stunned for a while and Danny rushed to my side. Once the shock passed, I lunged for Rowan, all anger returning.

**A/N: I don't know whether you count this as a cliffhanger or not. If so, sorry! But I was going to end it at the part where Alice thinks 'I saw him' and not actually introduce Rowan. But that felt mean! Sorry this chapt. Is so bad!**


	15. No more secrets

_Chapter 15_

_**Alice's POV**_

I lunged for Rowan. Within a split second I saw his light blue eyes widen, his hands shoot up to protect him, but he was too slow and too late. My hands collided with his shoulders and I threw him down on the ground, and he pulled me down with him. We landed abruptly on the sandy ground. I gritted my teeth and my arm pulled back to punch him, then snapped forwards, just as my hand was about to come into contact with his ugly face, he held up his hands to defend him. He grabbed my wrists and pushed me off him, trying to stand up - but I wasn't going to give up that easily! As he tried to stand up, slowly if I might add, I jumped up with new found energy, grabbed him, and threw him down to the ground. I caught Danny's green eyes, and my anger faded for a moment… only a moment. All those memories… those horrible, horrible memories… they flashed back in front of me, and I leapt back at Rowan. I'd never really been much of a violent person, but lately I'd been finding myself more a violent person. First slapping Vanessa, now attacking Rowan? Wow! I did have some problems! My hand shot and smashed his nose, and he howled in pain, his hands covering his nose. I grinned to myself and prepared to-

I suddenly found myself rushed off Rowan and on my feet. Danny's hands were gripping my upper arms. I thrashed in his arms. "Get off me Danny!" I cried, and Rowan sat up, staring at Danny. Why was he staring at Danny? If he was going to say he disapproved of Danny then he was really going to feel the anger I had built up inside of me! "Fight back you coward!" I cried, and thrashed in Danny's grip, "Let go of me!"

Instead, Danny gripped onto my harder, and pulled me backwards slowly. Rowan stood on his feet, his nose bent at an odd angle and bleeding like a waterfall - good! He deserved it. I hated hated _hated _him! Tears pricked my eyes but I refused to let them fall. To Rowan- they were a sign of weakness. They were definitely not going to fall around Rowan anytime too soon if I had anything to do with it. I took a deep breath, and tried to get the violence to drag itself out of my system. I needed answers- and I needed them now.

"I'm fine, Danny." I said, turning in his grip, and disbelief was smacked across his face, clear in the broad daylight. I smiled reassuringly, "Seriously, I'm not going to attack him." I reassured him, and I guess Danny trusted me enough; because he released his tight grip on me. I turned back to Rowan. Who was now shuffling awkwardly on his feet.

I swallowed. "Rowan…w-what do you want?" I stammered, and for some reason I was finding it hard to find my voice. Why? I had no idea. It wasn't like I was afraid of Rowan! Pah! I was anything but!

Rowans hands slid into his pockets and he shrugged, "Well, you disappeared, Alice." Rowan stated matter-of-factly. "One day you and Charlotte just vanished from Scotland."

I frowned, "How did you know? Why did you even care? You haven't spoke to me in like, what? Ten, eleven years?"

Rowan smiled, a tight, forced smile. "You still lived nearby, Alice. I saw you and Charlotte out almost everyday and so me and Dad knew you were alright." I raised and eyebrow - what did he and Dad care? "And then Dad got really worried-"

"Don't you dare!" I spat, "Don't you bring Dad into this, you two didn't care one bit about me and Charlotte!" There was a beat of silence, then Danny put a hand on my arm, and I realised I'd taken a step towards Rowan. I retreated, back to Danny. Keeping my eyes on Rowan. What was he really here for? He could have phoned, at the most. He and Dad didn't care one bit about me or Charlotte. They'd both turned their backs on me, ashamed, when I came home one day and told them I was pregnant. I took a deep breath, "How…how did you even find me?"

"It was quite simple. I rang around all local hospitals first and they all said the same thing: you weren't there. But there was one in particular, with a Doctor Rodney Smith I believe? He told me that you'd been-" Rowan began to answer.

"Shut up!" I said hastily, glancing at Danny. He looked down at me, and to be honest he didn't look the slightest bit confused at all. I turned back to Rowan, "Just go Rowan, I-"

"No." Rowan interrupted me firmly, "I am not going anywhere, Alice."

"Yes, I say that you are-" I started.

"- Oh I get it, you haven't told-" Rowan tried to say smugly.

"- Nobody wants you here and I wont let you-"

"- Your friend here, what's his name?-"

"- You'll have nowhere to stay and I'll make sure that-"

"- Okay, well I guess you're not going to tell me his name, this guy that you're so acquainted with-"

"- You leave Danny out of this, Rowan! Now just go before-"

"-Ah Danny, nice name!" He snorted, "So-"

"- I will personally remove you-"

"- You haven't told him the reason you started 'travelling the world' have-"

"- And I will punch you again and break your nose further if you don't-"

"- Not that you've actually travelled much. How come you stayed here? Was it because of this-"

"- Just go now before-"

"- So how long are you staying here then? The rest of your life?" Rowan smirked, and I froze. Tears pricked my eyes and suddenly I lashed out at him, I screamed and tried to attack him again. Danny caught me in time, and pulled me back. But I kicked out and hit Rowan in places 'that shouldn't be kicked' according to Danny. Rowan doubled up and cried out.

"Then you'll learn to shut up!" I screamed, shaking Danny off and standing on my own two feet. "You wont bring _that _into this, never! You're a cruel man, Rowan! You're a bastard and I hate you and I'm ashamed to call you my brother!" I started choking on tears that spilled over the barriers I'd put up to protect myself, "How can you say things like that? Do you really have no feeling at all? Do you have no heart?" I collapsed into Danny's side, and sobbed into his shirt, "Just go, Rowan." I managed to say.

Yet again, there was more silence. Danny's arms wrapped around my waist and held me soothingly. He whispered words that were soothing and words of encouragement into my ears. He'd only ever seen me cry once, and I hadn't cried for long because it was over him, I'd just admitted my feelings…and he'd stopped my crying with a kiss! My stomach felt a little funny, in a good way, Danny was amazing.

"I'll be back." Rowan told me, and I opened my eyes, staring dumbfounded at him, "There's not much time." - Did he honestly not have a heart? Rowan turned on his heel and started marching down the path. Halfway, he turned around slowly. "Tell him, Alice." He said, his words ominous, causing tension to hang thick in the air, I found myself choking on it.

Then he walked away.

Danny held me until my sobs stopped; they didn't last a whole lot long. I was dreading it though, I knew I had to tell Danny. My hands clung to his shirt, holding so tight I could feel my nails digging into my palms viciously through the thin material of the shirt.

I pulled away, and looked him directly in the eyes. "Danny, there's something that… that I've been hiding from you and- and I have to tell you. It's really serious-"

Danny's face twisted up in pain, "How long have you got left to live?"

I froze, "What?"

"Cancer." He said softly, "I've guessed it was that for a while now. My first wife died of cancer, you know, Miranda."

I remembered him telling me a little bit about Miranda before. She wasn't exactly his favourite topic to talk about. He'd explained to me how she'd walked out of Danny and Rosie's lives when Rosie was only six, and returned - Danny later finding out she had cancer. To this day, Danny doesn't know whether she only returned because of the cancer or because she realised she loved him. He'll never know.

"Oh…" I stared at him, feeling numb all over. "I'm sorry…"

"About what?"

"About this- all of this. I'm so stupid!" I started blaming myself, and it was true, I should've never stayed. "I knew I was dying and I knew I was falling in love with you. I knew I shouldn't have got close to anyone because I was only going to…" My voice cracked on the last word, "Die."

Danny took me up in his arms, and held me tight. I swear I could feel a few tiny tears on his cheeks, as they brushed when he pulled me in for the hug. I clung to him. "It's _not _your fault, Alice. Cancer is unpredictable and can happen to the healthiest of people. And you know what? I'll take the pain…when you…you know." He avoided saying the word, "Because the time I spend with you, the happiness I feel when I'm with you, is worth it. I've never felt like this with anyone. You're my soul mate, and I love you."

"I love you too. More than I can explain. I've never…I've never really been in love before Danny." I replied, my voice only a whisper, too. "Thank you."

"For?"

"For being amazing." I told him, and we pulled away from him. I stared deep into his green eyes. He smiled, slightly amused.

"How long have you been given?" He asked smally, and I could tell he didn't agree with my compliment - but he was amazing.

"I…I was given a year. Now I have ten months. But it's just an estimate…I could die before that or after that, Danny…I…" I was lost for words.

"We'll just have to make it count." Danny whispered tearfully, and suddenly he leaned in an kissed me. A slow, long, and passionate kiss; that I wished would go on forever.

Only nothing ever did last forever.

* * *

**A/N: So there, that's what I was trying to hint at! Danny had a previous wife with cancer… and in my mind, that means he'd know the 'signs' haha. Plus, there has been a lot of talk between Rowan-Alice about life! haha**


	16. Charlotte

_Chapter 16_

_**Dupe's POV**_

Charlotte had tears built up in her own eyes as she fled from the room. Alice sat, still, and stunned. A total change to her mood before; She and Danny and entered the room all loved up and in happy moods. I had been expecting it, though. Alice stammered something, so quietly I hardly heard, about going to get Charlotte. Alice stood, but I stopped her. I had a feeling I knew what all this was about - Charlotte had a problem with Danny and Alice; that much was pretty plain obvious actually, if I'm honest with you! Though I don't think anyone else had actually caught on. Idiots. Well, Alice and Danny definitely didn't, because they'd both stared at her like mindless goldfish when she'd started shouting.

Charlotte stormed into her room and slammed the door shut in a huff. I knocked on the door tentatively. Who would've thought that the tough Anders DuPlessis would be trying to coax a ten year old girl out of her room to have a soppy chat with her? Don't go telling anyone, mind!

"Go away!" Charlotte cried thickly, the door making her voice sounding even more muffled than it actually was, I guess.

"It's me, Dupe." I told her, "C'mon, let me in Charlotte."

There was silence for a moment, and then I heard her clamber off her bed. Her feet padded across the room and she opened the door slightly. Her face appeared after a moment, her cheeks a little blotchy from crying. Charlotte never cried; like Alice. She was literally just a mini-Alice, really.

"Can I come in?" I asked softly. Charlotte thought about it for a moment, and then opened her door enough for me and my beer belly to get through. She pushed the door shut behind me and then returned to sitting down on her bed. She toyed with the pillow. I sat on the edge of the bed. "So uh…" I cleared my throat and she glanced at me for a moment, "Want to tell me what you got against your mum and Danny."

She shrugged, "Not really." She replied cheekily.

I smiled to myself. Charlotte was adorable! - Here I go again, getting soft - Sweet, innocent; Yet Cheeky, and sneaky! A perfect combination, if you ask me. Just how any person should be, really. As I studied her I realised her little shoulders were shaking slightly, her head bowed. She was crying again. "Charlie?" I awkwardly reached out one hand and patted her shoulder. "What's the matter?"

"It's…I…It's…What…" Charlotte sobbed, but I couldn't decipher her words.

I frowned, "Is it your mum and Danny, Charlotte?" I asked, and she nodded her little head and stared at me desperately. "What don't you like about them?" I asked her. She opened her little mouth to speak again but all that came out was a little whimper. "Is it Danny? Don't you like him?" I started guessing. Though I highly doubted this guess, Charlotte and Danny got along like a house on fire! I flinched… fires. Charlotte shook her head quickly. "Erm… don't you want to stay here?" Charlotte shook her head again.

Her tear-filled eyes looked up at me, her hands curled up in her lap, and she cried fiercely, "They're going to forget me!"

I did a double take, "What?" Who was going to forget her? What had she got inside her little tiny head?

"Mum and Danny…" A couple more gentle tears of hers trickled down her blotchy red cheeks, "They're going to forget me, Dupe!"

"Why on earth would they do that?!" I asked, confused. As if her own mum would ever forget her! Alice loves her to bits, she'd _die _for this kid!

"Because when people fall in love they get all happy," She told me quietly, "And then they get married and have more babies." Mentally, I chuckled. Trevanion- more children? Somehow I couldn't picture it….Na, they wouldn't would they? Married, though… I wondered if they ever would. Them two are going to be together for the rest of their lives. I couldn't picture Alice being one for a wedding, but she'd probably do it for Danny! Anyway, why does that make Charlotte say.

"So?" I asked bluntly.

Charlotte rolled her eyes and sighed, as if she was talking to a two year old- I guess sometimes I could act that way! "Well…they'll get married and have more babies and forget about me and just concentrate on each other and their babies and nobody will care about me or love me like I love them! And Mum will have another daughter or a son and Danny will have children with mum and will never call me his daughter like I want to call him my dad!" She cried fiercely, and then buried her head in her hands.

I started laughing. Charlotte's head snapped up to mine as I started laughing more forcefully. Seeing her confused face I said, "Oh Charlotte, they most likely won't have more children. Besides, even if they do… neither of them will forget you! Your mum loves you _so _much, Charlotte."

"Yeah?" She said, "Well, then why hasn't she told me the real reason for travelling the world and having to do it in a year?" She asked me rhetorically.

"What?" I asked blankly. What was she on about?

She shrugged, "If she loved me she'd-"

"Charlotte she does love you!" I told her, "And Danny, he cherishes you like a daughter, you know. You should talk to him or your mum… if you want to call him dad, you know…"

Charlotte smiled, "You think he'd let me call him dad?"

"Of course!" I replied, "He'd be well happy!"

Charlotte giggled, and then gave me a little shove, she seemed to be in a better mood. "I need to get changed now Dupe!" She told me, and I said okay and started walking out. As I was shutting the door she said quietly, "Thank you, Dupe."

I tipped my bush hat at her, "My pleasure!"

As I walked down the hallway and out onto the veranda I heard raised voices. By the time I reached the veranda I noticed a middle-aged man striding away. I looked over at Danny and Alice, she was sobbing. I was taken aback. Alice, crying? She stopped after a while and looked up at Danny. They had some sort of conversation that must've been really painful, really heartfelt, really important, because their faces were both contorted in pain. They hugged and then kissed, slowly and long. There was so much love between them! They really belonged together. I hoped Sarah wont take offence when I say he's better with Alice than with Sarah. After forever, they pulled away, Danny's own eyes built up in tears, too. Alice's had stopped falling, but her eyes were a little puffy. I didn't know what to do. Did I call over and ask what was wrong? Or did I leave them?

I didn't do anything, because I didn't have the time. Danny took Alice's hands and they turned and walked away to the animal hospital. Alice looked over her shoulder though, shocked. Her eyes widened a little and she pulled her hands out of Danny's grip, she dabbed at her eyes self-consciously. "Dupe?"

I smiled, "Hey there strangers!"

Danny turned and saw me, too. He looked at Alice, and she looked up at him in that same moment. How synced they were! They stared at each other for a while, and then both looked back at me. They approached the veranda and up the stairs carefully, eyeing me suspiciously. What had I done now?

"How long you been there?" Danny asked suddenly, and put a protective arm around Alice's waist - erm, why?

"Dunno." I said, shrugging. "Why?"

"Did you hear what we were talking about?" Alice asked, and her voice was surprisingly strong for someone who'd just been sobbing their heart out.

"No I didn't…look, if your just gonna play games like this there's no point." I told them, shaking my head. "You might as well go talk to Charlotte. I talked to her and well… she was just being silly. And I know she wants to talk to you two about something."

Danny smiled, and Alice asked, "Really? She's fine?"

I nodded, "Yeah. Look just go talk to her okay?"

They both grinned at me and started walking away. Suddenly Alice stopped, which caused Danny to stop too because he was holding her waist. She turned around to me and asked, "You're sure you didn't hear?"

"Positive." I answered, and they both seemed satisfied with my answer. They both walked away to find Charlotte. Alice now had a new found spring to her step. What was _up _with them?


	17. Family

_Chapter 17_

_**Danny's POV**_

Me and Alice wandered off in search of Charlotte. Dupe had been watching after us with a bit of an odd eye, and kept staring and my arm that had absentmindedly wrapped around Alice's waist. I was still unsure, had Dupe heard us? How long had he been up there? Had he seen Alice attack Rowan? But surely he'd have intervened if he had…I wasn't worried about that though. I was worried about Alice. How was she feeling? How was she going to tell everyone she was going to…move on…within ten months time? How was she going to tell her only daughter, who'd they'd never spent longer than nine hours out of each others sight? …How was I going to cope without her?

Sure, we'd only been together…well, less than one day. But I'd loved her ever since I first laid my eyes on her. I hugged her tighter as we walked; God, how I loved her. Alice giggled slightly, a beautiful sound, and wrapped her own arms around me. We stumbled our own pathway to Charlotte's room, where we guessed she'd be. Me and Alice let go of each other and Alice knocked on the brown wood door.

"Go away!" Charlotte cried.

Me and Alice looked at each other; Dupe said she was fine! "Excuse me?" Alice said in a sharp tone, and put her hands on her hips, scowling. Quite a funny sight, really.

"I'm getting _changed._" Charlotte said in her ten-year-old manner. Alice rolled her eyes and I laughed.

"Trust her to pick _now _of all times." Alice murmured, and let her arms drop from her waist. Instantly, I picked up on the 'of all times'. I turned Alice to look at me, and her eyes were bleak, her smile only small.

"You're going to tell her?" I asked.

Alice stared up at me for a moment, and then she cupped her hands in my face. "I need you there, Danny." She told me, "And I don't just mean now. I mean forever. I want you to look after Charlie, for me… when I… when I…" Alice's eyes gathered in tears, "I know you've had past wives and… and I've known you've gone through the pain of losing someone before so… so you can help her through it, right?"

My throat constricted. Alice trusted me enough to leave her daughter with me? Alice needed me to be here, even at a moment between her daughter like this? I was overcome with emotion, and threw my arms around Alice, holding her tiny frame close to me. I kissed the crown of her head, just like I had in the front room once before- I don't think she'd noticed-, and whispered in her ear, "Of course…I love you, Alice…Anything…" I managed to choke, and then I pulled away, taking her face in my hands. I stared into the depths of her sapphire blue eyes, "But you're not just _someone _Alice." I told her, and one of her hands held my own, "You're _everything_."

Alice's face broke out into a grin; as did my own. She grabbed my face in her hands and pulled me towards her quickly, kissing me right there and then. Free for anyone to see in Leopards Den. Alice's lips lingered on mine for moment longer than any other 'public' kiss. I liked that, I held onto her strongly. I never wanted to let her go. In more ways than one…

But I had to let go. So we both pulled away and Alice collapsed into my chest, whispering, "You're _my life, _Danny." and I rest my cheek on the top of her head, inhaling a scent of her hair. Vanilla. It suited her perfectly.

At that moment, Charlotte opened her door, "Um, hi?" She said, smiling to herself in a secretive way. Alice and I pulled away from each other abruptly, and Charlotte glanced between us. We both stood like young children being caught doing something naughty by their mum. Thing is, we're supposed to be the parents here! I stopped in my thoughts, why was I telling myself I was one of Charlotte's parents? Me and Alice had only been together…I glanced down at my watch… thirteen hours now. Thirteen. My unlucky number. "Come in. I want to talk to you two." Charlotte said, sounding suddenly very mature for a ten year old. Me and Alice glanced at each other then entered Charlotte's room, standing awkwardly in the middle of her room.

Charlotte shut the door and turned to face us, smiling sweetly. Alice spoke first, "So, Charlie, what was wrong…earlier?" She asked, and I smiled at Charlotte in reassurance, hoping she'd know she can tell us anything.

Charlotte shrugged, "Nothing, it doesn't matter. I was being stupid. Dupe fixed it." She told us. Charlotte's eyes flickered from Alice to me every five seconds, then suddenly she looked down at her feet and mumbled something along the lines of, "He also told me something that I wasn't sure I should do."

"Pardon Charlotte?" Alice said, she obviously hadn't heard her that clearly, either. Alice looked at me and I shrugged, I hadn't heard Charlotte properly. And from what I heard, I had no idea what she was on about.

Charlotte still looked down at her shoes, "I've had something on my mind since last night…" She explained, and me and Alice quickly looked at each other. Me and Alice had got together last night. What could be on her mind? Good? Bad? "I know it's really like…I know you two only just became all in love…" Charlotte started, and me and Alice blushed beetroot red - _I'd _been in love since I'd first set eyes on her. "But…I was talking to Dupe about…_he _said Danny wouldn't mind and he'd _love _it but I don't know if he's right and if he's not then I'm just going to-to-going to-" Charlotte started choking on her words and me and Alice rushed to her side, trying to sooth her. Alice looked very startled, and incredibly stressed out. I don't blame her. That guy, Rowan, who I guess is her brother, seems like a right nasty piece of work! Then she had to tell me about…her cancer…and now…Well, she's got to tell her daughter who's relied on her throughout her whole life.

Charlotte looked up at me, "Dupe said that you'd be really happy If I told you I want to call you dad, and that's what I want to do!" She wailed.

I froze. Alice's head snapped in my direction, and then she pulled a crying charlotte into her arms, watching me carefully. Reading my face, my reaction. I was still…I…I didn't know what to do, or what to say. I couldn't believe it. Charlotte wanted to call me dad. Alice had told me how all Charlotte's life she hadn't a single father figure there to guide her and it'd just been the two of them.

I took Charlotte from Alice's arms and hugged her tightly. "Really?" I choked out, and realised I was crying slightly, "You really do?"

Charlotte nodded into my shoulder, "Yes, Danny. I really do."

I laughed, "That's dad, to you, missy!"

Charlotte pulled away and beamed at me, in the background I saw Alice smile. "Oops, Sorry, _Dad._" She said, putting extra emphasis on the word 'Dad'. I grinned broadly at her, unable to contain my enjoyment. I held out an arm towards Alice.

"Join the hug?" I asked.

She smiled at me, and I noticed that a few tears were built up in her eyes, she joined the hug, gripping me so tightly it hurt, but I didn't mind. Alice quietly whispered in my ear, "Thanks, Danny." So quiet, I barely heard her.

I shook my head and grinned, "I'm proud." I mouthed at her, and a couple tears gently slid down her cheeks. We all pulled away and I wiped away Alice's tears.

"I need to go, I forgot, I'm supposed to be helping Nomsa with the guest huts!" Charlotte suddenly exclaimed, and sped out the room before either me or Alice could stop her. I looked over at Alice worriedly.

"Do you want to call her back?" I asked.

Alice shook her head, "No," She said, slightly smiling, "She's too happy now. I don't want to ruin her mood. Another time." She said, and reached over to squeeze my hand, and looked directly into my eyes, "As long as you're there."

I squeezed back on her hand, and told her sincerely, "Wherever you are; I'll be right beside you."


	18. A surprise for Alice

_**A/N: Sorry I haven't been updating- I'm like…really ill. And my mum doesn't let me on my laptop when I'm Ill -_- but my mum just went out so I've had to write this really quick. That's why it's so rushed and short- sorry!**_

_Chapter 18_

_**Alice's POV**_

Me and Danny finished up at the animal hospital. As we exited swiftly from the building, we'd spent literally the whole day there and I think even _Danny _was sick of the sight of animals, I brushed the dust off my clothes. I looked up after and noticed Danny was watching me, I raised an eyebrow. "What?" I asked him curiously. He simply shook his head and smiled at me; causing me to go weak in the knees. We headed towards the veranda, where everyone was seated awaiting on us so that they could start eating their dinner. I looked around at the happy faces of Leopards Den and felt a pang in my stomach - how could I do this to them? Why hadn't I just _left? _I was _dying _and now these people were acting like a family to me, and I was going to _leave _them; through no choice of my own. Did that make me a bad person? Danny, who must have seen my expression (I wonder what it showed?), took my hand and squeezed it gently. I smiled up at him happily and we continued to the table hand-in-hand. My hands tingling with a feeling I always got when Danny was around me - Love.

_(Time jump! I was originally going to carry this chapter on from there, but it was just a filler and they bore me to death when I'm writing tbh ;D haha, so, it's forwards in time one month)_

_**Nine months.**_

Oh, shit.

Me and Danny managed to gain some alone time to ourselves, for once. We'd been together for one month now, and I'd never known a relationship to be so public! Everyone's constantly sticking their noses in, asking how we're doing, all stuff like that. Everything at Leopards Den suddenly seems busy and I barely manage to ever glimpse a sight of Danny unless we're hunched over a animal that needs operating. Which, coincidently, we were right now.

Which is why I wasn't expecting it…

Danny finished up the stitching, which he was amazing at, and I switched all the machines off. Together we picked up the lion, which was hard work, and set it in its pen. I set off to tidy up.

I pulled the hair band out of my hair and swung it loose as I walked over and put the equipment back in it's place. My hair fell over my shoulder as I put the equipment away, and suddenly I felt Danny's hand gather it in a bunch, and kiss my neck gently, sending shivers down my spine. "All done?" He asked softly as I turned to him. I grinned, and answered him with a kiss.

We pulled away, and Danny had a shifty look on his face. In the month we'd been together, well… I felt like there was nothing more Danny could find out about me, he knew everything about me; he told me he felt the same. So by now I'd learned to read his face, of course. I obviously would, since I knew everything about him and all (like he always says.) "All done." I replied, a little late, and smiled breathlessly. Danny seemed to be… shifty? Not in a bad way… His eyes held excitement and he had a bit of a dopey grin stuck on his face. "What is it?" I asked, and he looked a little surprised.

"What's what?" He tried to sound innocent, I simply laughed.

"You're a terrible liar, you know that Danny?" I asked him and he blushed slightly, but that grin was still stuck to his face.

"I always thought that was my line." He said.

I shrugged and smiled mischievously, "Maybe I like to steal."

"Oh do you now?" He joked, raising his eyebrows and I nodded. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him again. Suddenly Danny pulled away. He looked straight into my eyes, "Now, don't get all freaked out, okay?" He said, and I frowned.

"What about?" I asked.

"Look, I know that… we don't have… the time that…" He flinched and I knew what he was talking about - me only having an estimate of nine months left to live. Why though? It was a sensitive subject for both of us, and Danny found it especially hard to talk about. He continued looking straight into my eyes, "But there's something that I want to do and… maybe you'll be a bit freaked out and think that we're rushing things 'cause we've only been together a month but…" Danny started lowering himself onto one knee. My eyes widened, I'd caught on. _Don't freak out, don't freak out! _I told myself. And then all that was stuck in my mind was - Oh, shit. I wasn't… I was unsure. Danny pulled out a box from his pocket and opened it; revealing the most stunning ring I'd _ever _seen. It was just pure beauty…I stared open-mouthed at him, "Alice Collins, will you…will you marry me?" Danny asked and I could tell he was as nervous as hell.

I stood in complete and utter shock. I couldn't speak. Time seemed to stand still. Everything seemed to dissapear all but Danny and I. What did I say?

A couple tears trickled down my cheeks, "Danny…" I managed to choke out. I couldn't talk though, it felt like my voice had been cut off.

"Please don't freak out. Are you freaking out? I knew I-" Danny started babbling, but I grabbed him and kissed him fiercely for a moment. Danny seemed slightly shocked but otherwise obliged. He laughed as we pulled away, "So… is that a yes?" He asked innocently, and I found myself laughing through my tears.

"Yes Danny! It's a yes! Oh my freaking _god_!" I cried, and he pushed the dazzling ring onto my finger. I stared at it for a while, utterly amazed, before throwing my arms around Danny and kissing him like there was no tomorrow. As we took our breaths inbetween I found myself giggling. I was completely and utterly…amazed.

Someone cleared their throat and immediately me and Danny sprung apart, an eyebrow-raised-Dupe stood in the doorframe of the hospital. "Erm… everyone just wanted to know what Alice was shouting about." He explained, and then looked at me, "Why're you crying? What's wrong?"

I grinned. "Nothing's wrong." I told him, and looked up at Danny, "Everything is completely _perfect." _


	19. A shock for Leopards Den

_**A/N: Still feeling particularly ill, but I wanted to write anyways xD Luckily persuaded my mum to let me on this! ;D**_

_Chapter 19_

_**Danny's POV**_

"Yes Danny! It's a yes! Oh my freaking _god!_" She cried, and tears gathered up in those beautiful sapphire eyes of hers. My face broke out into a smile, tears gathering in my own eyes.

She… she said yes. Alice… Alice said yes. Alice said yes to my proposal. She… oh my god I am going to _marry _this woman! I kissed her more ferociously than before, overcome with my joy. I couldn't believe it. My heart was still thumping like crazy in my chest, and my legs still felt like jelly- but that's just a side effect I get when I'm with Alice.

Someone cleared their throat, and I immediately knew it was Dupe, just instinct told me. Still, me and Alice sprung apart, (Though rather reluctantly), as quick as we could. I could still taste her on my lips, still feel her happy tears trickle down her cheeks… I was crazy about Alice.

"Erm… everyone just wanted to know what Alice was shouting about." Dupe explained, looking between the two of us suspiciously. Then his eyes set on Alice's tears, still slightly streaming down her cheeks, "Why're you crying? What's wrong?" He interrogated her, with a frown.

Alice simply smiled. "Nothings wrong," She said in a dreamy voice, and looked up at me. I caught my breath, she's beautiful, and for some reason at this moment she seemed even more beautiful- and I'd never thought that possible! But I knew she'd never look anymore beautiful than she did now, well… the sight of her walking down the aisle, becoming my wife… it seemed like a pretty tempting thought. "Everything's _perfect_." Her voice was so full of emotion, she took my hand and squeezed it. I felt my own throat constrict. In that moment, I forgot everything. I forgot Evan, Olivia, the animals, Dupe, Leopards Den, Sarah, Caroline, Charlotte, Alice's Cancer, I forgot to breathe. It felt like everything was centred around this one moment in my life. My heart did this funny skip-a-beat thing, and my stomach flipped, my legs turned into jelly. Tears trickled down my cheeks and immediately I wiped them away, I wasn't sure why. Alice had seen me cry before, I didn't mind her seeing me like this. She stared at me with those eyes and… God, there are no words. I felt slightly self-conscious, and in a few moments later I realised why.

Dupe cleared his throat and I was snapped out of my dreams, aware that where I'd been a few moments ago was all just a dream. There was another person in the room, I looked up at him, "What?" I asked.

"So er… you gonna tell me what just happened?" Dupe asked, and then he studied the both of us. First his eyes settled on Alice, (I was scared he was going to see the ring, but I was holding Alice's left hand and the ring was hidden), and then his eyes came to me.

"Erm…" I looked down at Alice, would she want me to tell anyone? They'd all ask why we were rushing things…Well, we had our reasons. I tried not to think about it, but it was always there, knowing I only had a limited time with Alice, my soul mate, the only person who understood me completely and loved me for my flaws. Alice stared up at me with those gorgeous sapphire eyes of hers, and gave my hand a squeeze, urging me to tell Dupe. "Are you sure?" I asked her in a whisper. She nodded, smiling.

"Why not?" She said in her carefree attitude. When she had so many problems.

"So uh… can you get on with the telling me part?" Dupe said, and we both looked at him. Alice pulled her hand out of mine and stuck it out, the ring glistening in the sunlight, and I felt proud. I felt proud that she didn't care what people were going to say. I felt proud that she was mine. I felt proud that she was going to be my wife. I felt proud that she was my soul mate, my one true love. Dupe gawked. "You're getting married?!" He asked, though it was plainly obvious.

Alice laughed, "Yeah, that's what all the shouting was about. I got a little excited." She told Dupe, and Dupe's eyes flashed to mine, I could tell something was playing on his mind, and I prayed with all I had that he did not ask why we'd rushed things.

"You're really serious, huh?" He said, and I nodded eagerly. Alice was my everything. "So why so soon? You've been together, what? One month?" Beside me, I felt Alice tense a little. She drew back her hand and leant into my side. "What? It was just a question." Dupe said innocently, noticing Alice's sudden change of mood. I wrapped an arm around her comfortingly, and looked down at her. I was surprised, really. She never usually got really sensitive about it, she just chose to ignore it. Really, she was just like another healthy person. Alice's eyes were full of tears, and they were on the verge of spilling. I pulled her in tighter for a hug and she wrapped her arms around me, and I felt my shirt getting wetter. I kissed the crown of her head and tried to sooth her.

"Do you want me to tell him? Or do you want to? Or don't you want to tell anybody yet?" I asked her quietly, and Dupe watched us, stunned and looking confused.

"I just…" Alice croaked, "What about Charlotte? I need to tell every one… now…" She sobbed again, and her grip on me became tighter. "I just don't know what to _say_…"

I swallowed, "Do you want me too?" I asked her.

She looked up, "You'd do that?" She asked.

I nodded numbly, and she smiled timidly, "Thank you, Danny." She whispered, "I love you."

"I love you too." I replied, still gazing into her eyes. She took a deep breath and turned to look at Dupe.

"Dupe can you get everyone out on the veranda now, please." She ordered him more than asked, "Me and Danny need to speak to them."

Dupe looked between the pair of us, "What's going on between-"

"Just _do it _Dupe!" Alice cried, and me and Dupe looked at her startled, she took another deep breath, "_Please _just do it, Dupe."

Dupe didn't argue with her this time, he swiftly exited and I saw him running up to Leopards Den. I looked down at Alice, who was taking shaky breaths. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Positive." Alice answered, then shrugged, "It's gotta happen. Might as well get it over and done with without it hanging over our heads."

I smiled slightly, "I'm so proud of you."

She looked up at me, slightly confused and curious, "What for?"

"For having the guts for… For telling me you loved me, in front of everyone. For getting through all this cancer like it's not a problem. For accepting to be my wife…and….well, I could go on, but we're sposed to be meeting everyone now, and we don't have forever for me to talk to you about this."

Alice nodded, and I took her hand. We both came out of the hospital slower than usual. We were both dreading telling everyone. I knew Alice would care most about Charlotte's reaction. Everyone was seated around the table on the veranda. Dupe was watching us, looking the most concerned, he'd just seen Alice cry, and that was a rarity, so it was obvious he knew this was something serious. Everyone else was just seated blankly. We climbed the steps and with every movement I felt nauseous, how was I supposed to do this?

Everyone's eyes fell upon Alice's ring, that was glittering in the sun. I cleared my throat and they all looked up at me, confused. "Well, I Dunno… I don't know how I'm going to say all this." I started, and looked down at Alice. She gave me a reassuring look and mouthed 'I love you'. She gave me the confidence I needed and I continued, looking around at everyone. "Look, me and Alice are engaged, and I know you've figured that out because you've seen Alice's ring. Before you start saying anything, like why are we rushing things, I just…there's a reason…"

There wasn't a sound. All I could feel was my pulse beating in my ears. Alice croaked, "Charlotte, come here a sec." And warily, Charlotte climbed out her seat and came to me and Alice's side. Alice bent down to charlotte's level, "Honey, I want you to know I love you, and what Danny says next…well, you've got to understand it's nobody's fault, okay? It just happened." She told her tearfully, and Charlotte nodded. Alice looked up at me and nodded, which showed me I needed to continue.

I felt tears building up in my own eyes, I tried to blink them away but instead they just fell. Everyone stared at me, shocked. "Me and Alice… we've only got an estimate of nine months left together…because…" I tried to think of the words… I think I stood there for two minutes stammering, "Because Alice is…She….There's just…" Finally, I managed to say it, "Alice has only nine months left to live because she has cancer….She's dying…"

There was a startled gasp from everyone. There were choruses of 'Oh my god' s and I looked down at Alice, how was hugging Charlotte tightly. Charlotte was crying lightly, even though she was only ten I knew she'd understand what this meant. Alice had a few tears spilling too, just like me. I knelt down and hugged them both. Over Charlotte's head, Alice looked at me. She smiled slightly, "We had one piece of good news and one piece of bad news," She said, and I wondered why she was stating the obvious. She took a deep breath, "But there's something else you need to know, Danny. There's… another piece of good news." Charlotte drew back from the hug and we both stared at Alice. Everyone else was still sitting at the table, not quite sure how to react. Alice stood up suddenly, I looked at Charlotte who was still crying, and stood up, helping Charlotte up at the same time. Alice drew a shaky breath and looked at me, "I… Let's not focus on the bad, let's focus on the good," She laced her fingers with mine, "We're gonna get married. And…" She drew another deep breath, Everyone who'd been sitting down I realised had stood up and were slowly walking towards us. I knew that they had no idea what to say to Alice, but felt like they should comfort her anyway, but Alice was too busy talking to notice "And…And we're gonna have a baby."

My mouth slammed open, "What?" I squeaked.

Alice smiled, "I'm pregnant."


	20. Idiot

_Chapter 20_

_**Alice's POV**_

"I'm pregnant."

There we go, I said it. Danny gawked, and I had no idea whether that was a good or bad sign. Charlotte looked a little happy, she looked like she wanted to say something but she didn't. Before, I'd thought there couldn't have been a more silenced time than when Danny had told everyone I had cancer. But now, everyone stood there in stunned silence. My hand was still holding Danny's, but he was so motionless that it felt like I was clinging onto the thin air.

"Say something, Danny." I pleaded in a croaky voice.

Charlotte took my hand and stared at Danny, too. I knew she was pleased with the idea of having a new brother or sister. Dupe told me that was why she wasn't too happy with me and Danny being together, she thought we'd have more children and forget her. Well, the children part has happened, but I'd never forget Charlotte. She's my daughter.

"I…" Danny said, "I don't know _what _to say." Danny told me, and I was still unsure on whether he was taking this well or not.

"I know this wasn't exactly one of the best moments to tell you," I started hastily, "It's just… well, there was never a moment me and you were alone, you know, and when there was I didn't know what to say and-"

"Is it…even possible?" Danny interrupted, and I smiled at his idiocy.

"Evidently."

My heart was still beating a hundred miles an hour. Did Danny still love me? Did the news that I was carrying his child make him happy, or sad? Did he think he was too old for this? Did he think it was too rushed? Did he not want this? I tried to hold back more tears, no point in crying when I don't even know whether he's glad or not about this.

"Oh my…god, Alice." Danny whispered, frowning. Why did he have to put me through this? Why didn't he just say how he felt?

"Say something, Danny! Please!" I said, "Tell me whether this is good or bad for you, Danny."

Danny's eyes widened, "Why wouldn't it be good?" He said rhetorically, and I smiled in relief. He was glad. This wasn't bad news. It was good news. I felt my happiness radiating out of me. I didn't know what to do, or what to say, and this was probably one of the most awkward moments of my life. I wanted to cross the room and kiss Danny like there literally was no tomorrow, but I couldn't do that with everyone there.

"I want a sister." Charlotte announced, and I looked down at her, amused. "Boys are icky, and they get all muddy. Plus, I already have Evan!" She pointed at Evan enthusiastically, he smiled slightly but it faded after a moment. Then Georgina cleared her throat, I looked over at her, distracted.

"Well, I don't know whether to say congratulations or sorry, Alice…" She wiped away a few tears that suddenly escaped from her eyes, "Oh my…you're so _young_." She shook her head and looked down at the ground.

I shrugged, trying to put on a brave face. "It's alright…I've grown used to it." My throat closed up, "Look, uh, could I talk to Danny for a moment?" I asked them all, they all nodded numbly and moved away. Charlotte stayed latched onto my hand. I looked down at her and smiled softly, "Charlotte honey, I need to talk to Danny alone quickly." I told her.

She hugged me tightly suddenly, "I love you mum." She whispered seriously, and I swallowed, my throat constricted with… I don't know, really. I was having mixed feelings at such point.

I felt tears prick my eyes, she knew I was dying and now she was suddenly treating me like this was our last day together, "I love you too Charlotte." I replied, and she slowly walked away. I still had hold of Danny's hand. I took a step closer to him, watching him carefully, "Why are you so silent?" I asked.

He swallowed, "How long have you known? How far along are you?" Danny suddenly blurted out.

I blushed lightly, "I've known about two weeks now. I'm a month pregnant." I told him.

Danny raised an eyebrow, "But…we've only been together like a month?!" He cried, confused. To be honest, it was quite confusing. I shrugged, there was nothing I could say to that, I just _was. _Suddenly Danny's face changed, "I'm sorry."

"For what?" I asked, confused. He was sorry I was pregnant?

"For acting so… For reacting so badly." He explained, and then hugged me tightly. I sighed in relief. It wasn't the pregnancy. He kissed the crown of my head, and I melted into his arms. "This is good…it's amazing…it is…" But there was a hint of hesitation in his voice.

"What is it?" I asked curiously, my voice slightly muffled because I was talking into his chest, I pulled away slightly so I could look into his gentle green eyes, "What's the matter?"

"Nothing." He answered- way too quickly and way too hastily. He was lying.

"Don't you want this? Aren't you happy?" I asked, trying to keep the hurt out of my voice. He'd told me he'd wanted kids with Sarah, but she hadn't wanted them, but now he's with me he doesn't want them the moment the opportunity's there? No, it cant be like that. Danny isn't like that.

"Of course I am!" He said reassuringly, staring into my eyes, "I'm just worried that… it'll be affected by your health, and your health will be affected by it."

I swallowed, "So you'd rather I wasn't?" Great.

"It's just… You'd be… I don't know…I don't know much about pregnancy through cancer but… I just…" Danny shrugged, his voice shook a little, "If you weren't… You might be… Better off…"

Tears were stinging my eyes, "So you think our baby isn't a good thing? That you'd rather it didn't exist, just so… so that you can have me to yourself for a little big longer?! You- You think I'm not capable of carrying your child?!" I cried, "Well I understand Danny!" I spat.

"No Alice I-"

Tears were falling now, "Don't even start Danny!" I tried to walk away but he took my wrists and hugged me.

"Alice I didn't mean-"

"Don't _touch _me Danny!" I cried, and wriggled free of his grasp. Danny looked a little startled, really. This was the first argument we'd ever had as a couple, and it was a pretty serious one at that, too. I stormed away, off the veranda, I could hear Danny's footsteps chasing after me but I only quickened my pace. Everyone was huddled in the hallway, I realised they'd heard every word me and Danny had spoke. Evan watched me with a rather plain face, Charlotte looked pretty confused, Georgina looked concerned, Nomsa looked at me pityingly, and Dupe well… who knows what goes on in his head? I quickly wiped away my tears but they saw them.

"Alice you know that Danny-" Dupe started, but I cut him off with a look.

"Leave it, Dupe." I told him, and wiped away more of my tears and stormed on to my room. I flung the door open, and felt Danny catch my wrist.

"Alice I didn't mean-"

"I know _exactly _what you meant, Danny!" I shouted, and slammed the door in his face, quickly locking it. I think Danny was too stunned to react, because there was no knocking on the door, no talking, no noise. I was shaking, all over. I wrapped my hands around my stomach and slowly slid down to the floor, leaning my head back against the door, I closed my eyes and tried to calm myself down, as my heart beat erratically, and tears continued to fall.

_**Danny's POV**_

"I know _exactly _what you meant, Danny!" She screamed in my face, her face so livid I didn't recognise her. She slammed the door shut, almost catching my fingers but I managed to save my fingers from damage, and stood there, stunned. Nobody spoke, and they all shuffled off as I stood there, still. I must've stood there for ages…

Alice had taken it the completely wrong way, I hadn't meant I wasn't pleased, I was over the moon. A baby. I was going to have a child with Alice! But I was worried for her, I didn't know whether it was safe. Whether the child would die or not in the process, or Alice would, maybe even both, and whether it was worth all of it… if the worst happened… but I'd worded my sentence wrong. Alice had taken it wrong. I held a hand over my eyes, trying to stop the tears that were pricking my eyes.

God, why was I such an idiot?

**A/N: Sorry, I actually hated ruining the happyish moment, but Danny has his reasons, and Danice cant be perfect all the time!**


	21. United

_Chapter 21_

_**Danny's POV**_

Without a word to anybody in the house, I exited. Slowly I strolled across the green grass, each movement feeling more sluggish than the one before. My heart was still pounding in my throat and I couldn't hear anything. I'd never fought with Alice before like that. Never. I always thought that we fit together perfectly, that there was nothing that could go wrong between us. But now look what had happened. To some couples, it may be literally nothing, I know some argue all the time. But me and Alice, we're not like that. We understand each other… and now I don't even know what to say to her. She's very independent Alice is, it's always just been her and Charlotte. I understand why that would mean she's a little scared of getting close to people and stuff like that… but I thought she'd understand what I'd meant. Why do I always seem to be the one in the wrong in arguments, when I wouldn't want to hurt a fly, least of all Alice?

I flung myself down in the seat in front of my desk in the animal hospital, then leant forwards, resting my elbows on the wooden desk and burying my face in my hands, taking deep breaths, trying to get my mind straight. I'd just found out the most… most … beautiful news…. My fiancée (it felt great to use that name with Alice)… was carrying my child… amazing… I didn't think it was possible… but was it dangerous? Would this put Alice's life on the line? Would the baby even survive? … My head whirled with questions and I gripped it harder to try and think straight. _Think Danny, _I told myself whilst gritting my teeth, _What can you say to Alice that'll make her understand? _

I can't say things to Alice that aren't true, though… I can only tell her how I feel.

Well, that'll have to be enough.

After contemplating on how to word my feelings, I finally escaped out into the outside again. The sky was darkening, dinner was due soon, and I could see figures out on the veranda. Quickly, I crossed the patch of green separating Leopards Den from the animal hospital. As I walked up the stairs I realised that it was a bleary-eyed Charlotte sitting at the table, with -much to my surprise- Vanessa and Rowan. "Charlotte?" I said, confused. She looked up at me and then pointed at Rowan.

"Is it true, Dad?" My heart still swelled with pride that Charlotte thought of me as her dad. "Is it true that he's my Uncle?" She asked. Rowan looked at me, he had a cold, harsh look. His light blue eyes stared at me coldly. Vanessa stared at me indifferently, obviously something playing on her mind she hadn't said yet. I wasn't sure whether she was planning on saying it, either.

I looked directly at Charlotte, "I don't know, Charlie… I mean," I frowned, "Look, you should talk to your mum about-"

"Tell me, Dad!" Charlotte cried, standing up. "He says that he is! He says that Mum and him share the same dad. The dad that Mum abandoned when-"

"Whoa there missy!" I said, interrupting her, and shooting a look at Rowan, how could he say such things to a child? Alice had never abandoned her dad- her dad had pushed her away! "Your mum did no-"

"Don't talk about it like you were there." Said Rowan harshly, and I looked at him in surprise. This was the first time we'd actually spoke, "You don't know what happened-"

I stared at him in fury. Alice had told me absolutely everything. She'd been abandoned, at such a young age, pregnant. "Actually yeah I do. People may not trust you but they trust me and she told me every fine detail." I spat, "Now, if you don't mind, I think you owe Charlotte an apology for putting lies into her mind."

Rowan smirked, "Who do you think you are?" He asked, standing. Vanessa copied him. He shook his head then raised an eyebrow, "You can't go telling me what to do. Charlotte's _my _niece, and is _my _family, she's _blood related _to me. She may call you dad- and I've no idea why she would _want _to- but you're _not _her dad." He spat, and that struck a chord, "_I'm _the one who-" My fists clenched by my sides.

Charlotte stared up at him with large, frightened eyes, "Don't talk to Dad like that!" She ordered, taking a small step away from him, "He's a dad to me! I love him like he's a dad!"

Rowan stared down at her with a malevolent stare, and I felt anger erupt inside me, I tried to hold it together though. I needed to act mature. For Charlotte's sake. However much I wanted to pick him up and throw him down the stairs and see him bleed, I didn't. "Don't you start giving me lip, you little brat. You know if it wasn't for _you _then Alice would've never-"

"That's it!" I roared, how _dare _he? The anger inside me exploded. I sprinted at him and pinned him against the wall. He struggled to get out of my grasp but years of being a vet and living in Africa had brought me strength I didn't even realise I had. Our faces were inches apart, "Don't you _ever _talk to Charlotte like that you bastard!" I spat, and Charlotte gasped. "You have _no_ idea-"

"Danny, stop!" Vanessa cried, and she put a hand on my shoulder. "You're strangling him!"

It was true, he was going slightly purple in the face from the firm grip I had around his neck, but right now I didn't care. I pulled him away from the wall again and relief flooded over his face, but I wasn't going to let him get away from me that easily. I knew how Alice had felt when she'd attacked him now. So I slammed him against the brick wall again, his head hit it hard and he howled in pain, but I simply tightened my grip on his neck. "You-" I started, but was interrupted by a beautiful, smooth Scottish voice.

"Charlotte, take three steps away from that bastard and Vanessa you take three steps away from my fiancée and my baby's father."

_**Alice's POV**_

My hands trembled as I covered my face; why was I such an idiot? How could I do that to Danny? I knew he didn't mean what I'd accused him of meaning- but I was confused. Scared. Frightened. I hadn't had anybody there throughout the whole way through my pregnancy with Charlotte and was afraid that would happen again- though now I'd thought it through I knew that Danny wouldn't let that happen. When Danny had been concerned, I'd seen Charlotte's Dad in front of me, flagged by Rowan and my father. It wasn't Danny I'd been seeing. It wasn't Danny I'd been taking my anger out on.

I took a deep breath, _God, I'm an idiot. _I thought, and mentally hit myself. Then I pushed myself up onto my feet, gripping the door handle. I stared at the door in front of me for a while. I felt lonely. Like a piece of me was missing, and I'd only been away from Danny little under ten minutes. I felt so bad now, how could I have taken out my anger on Danny like that? Danny didn't deserve it. I yanked the handle down eagerly, I needed to say sorry to Danny, and rushed into the hall.

"_-ever _talk to Charlotte like that you bastard! You have _no _idea-" I heard Danny shouting, and stopped in my tracks. Who could he be talking to?

"Danny, stop!" Vanessa cried, and anger pulsed through my veins. How dare she set foot back on Leopards Den. "You're strangling him!" I blinked. Who could she be talking about? I ran out onto the Veranda. At that moment, I took in what was in front of me. Charlotte was staring, terrified, at Danny and Rowan, tears glittering in her eyes. Danny had Rowan pinned up against the wall. He pulled Rowan away from the wall and then slammed him back against it, shrugging Vanessa's hand off his shoulder. Vanessa looked appalled at Danny's behaviour. I was still disgusted that both Vanessa and Rowan had the guts to show themselves here.

"You-" Danny started, but in a calm, yet menacing voice I interrupted him saying, "Charlotte, take three steps away from that bastard and Vanessa you take three steps away from my fiancée and my baby's father."

Everyone turned to look at me, Danny released Rowan and Rowan quickly cowered away three steps. Vanessa's eyes widened and took one step backwards, but she faltered and stood fixed to her spot. Charlotte didn't take steps away from Rowan, she ran to Danny and flung her arms around him in a tight hug. Danny stared at me, "Alice-" He started, but I held a hand up.

"First Danny, I owe you a apology." I told him, "But I'll elaborate once we've got rid of our unwanted guests." I nodded towards Rowan and Vanessa. Rowan was now rubbing his neck and glaring at Danny, Vanessa had her eyes glued to me. "Second, Rowan get the _fuck_ out of here, and you too, Vanessa." Then I looked down at my beautiful daughter, "Thirdly, what did Rowan say to Charlotte?"

"I-" Rowan started, but I shook my head.

"I wasn't talking to you. I told you to go." I spat. "So go Rowan. There's no business of yours here, and as long as I'm alive you're not going anywhere near Charlotte."

Rowan smirked, "Yeah well that won't be very long, will it?" He sneered.

I shook my head, "No, nine months isn't a long time. But it'll be up to Danny whether you'll be allowed to see Charlotte when I die." Danny and Charlotte flinched, and Charlotte gave a little whimper. Vanessa's eyes were literally popping out of their sockets now.

"Over my dead body." Danny growled lowly.

Rowan raised an eyebrow, "Yes, Rowan. Danny and Charlotte and everyone else here who are _my family _know about my cancer. So now you have nothing to do here, there's nothing for you to see. There's nobody to hurt and nothing for you to gain here- so why don't you just grow up and leave before I personally remove you?" I answered his expression.

Rowan shook his head, "I at least have to tell you-"

"No, Rowan." I said, "No, I don't have to have anything to do with you."

"Dad's dead, Alice. You needed to know. I-"

"Look Rowan, I don't really care." I interrupted, and Rowan looked absolutely livid, "So can you go now?"

Rowan suddenly strode towards me, violence etched on every part of his ugly face. Out of nowhere, Danny stood in front of him and knocked Rowan to the ground, "Touch my fiancée, my unborn child, or my _daughter _Charlotte, and you're dead." He spat, and tears pricked with tears that Danny would protect me like that, after how I'd just treated him.

Rowan jumped to his feet, "Fine." He spat, "FINE!" He roared, and pushed past Danny, bumping into my side as he passed. "You little bitch!-" I saw Danny place his hands over Charlotte's ears- "You go ahead and live your crappy lifestyle here in Africa, with your shit of a fiancée who's probably only proposed to you because he got you knocked up and feels sorry for you because you're dying!" Then he jumped into a black car that I recognised was Vanessa's, "C'mon Vanessa!" He called impatiently from inside.

Danny was absolutely fuming, I noticed, as Vanessa walked past him timidly. She paused when she got to me, "Congratulations." She whispered, and then shook her head, "Alice, I'm sorry. For everything I did between you and Danny… and about… your cancer."

"Just because I'm dying doesn't mean that you should change how you feel about me." I told her smoothly, glaring at her. I hadn't expected this of Vanessa, even though I was dying.

"It hasn't." She said quickly, shaking her head, "I've felt sorry for a while now. I just… I knew I was unwelcome around here." She cast a glance at Danny and then under her breath she said to me, "I know he loves you more than anything. Be happy." Then she walked away. A faint rumbling of a car engine came soon and they drove away. I tried to take in Vanessa's words, she was sorry, she actually was… but I still hated her.

I looked over at Danny, "Thank you." I told him hoarsely, realising actual tears were falling now. I ran over to him and Charlotte and gripped them tightly for a hug. The three of us stood there for a minute in silence, and then Charlotte pulled away, she looked between the two of us.

"I'll let you talk like you wanted." She announced, and walked away. I reminded myself to talk to her later. I looked back up at Danny, meeting his gentle green eyes. God, I loved his eyes. I loved everything about him.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have shouted." I drew a shaky breath, "I wasn't thinking straight-"

"You have nothing to apologize for." Danny said hastily, and I stared at him confused, "It's my fault I shouldn't have-"

"No, Danny. It was mine. It wasn't anything you said it's just… it reminded me of my pregnancy with Charlotte and I got scared and wasn't thinking straight… all I could see was Charlotte's dad… I wasn't… I acted like a right bitch… I… but only because I was afraid… of getting hurt." I took his hands and squeezed them tightly, "But I know you're not like him. You're amazing. You're everything I've ever wanted."

"I…" Danny said, "I would never do anything to hurt you, Alice. You know that, don't you?"

"I do now." I said, smiling. He smiled too, his green eyes were swimming in a few tears. I stood on my toes, decreasing the height difference between us, "Want to know something Danny?" I asked.

"What?" He asked curiously.

"I love you." I told him quietly.

"That's good, but I love you more." He said with a wicked grin. And before I had any time to fight back, his lips sealed with mine, and the whole world floated away.

**A/N: Hope Danny + Alice's sort-of 'reunion' was good enough ****J**


	22. It's not enough

_A/N: Sorry if this one is a bit boring, felt like adding some Danice in here and Danny giving Alice the reassurance she needs._

_**Chapter 22**_

_**Alice's POV**_

"Alright Alright save your appetite for your dinner!" Shouted the gruff voice of Dupe, who always seemed to walk in on the alone moments I and Danny had. Me and Danny pulled away from each other slowly and reluctantly and saw a surprised Evan standing there with a dish in his hands. Dupe stood beside him grinning with a beer in his hands and then walked past and plonked himself down. Evan seemed to be stuck, though. Nomsa bustled out onto the veranda carrying trays and knocked Evan as she passed, which knocked him out of his odd trance. Both me, Danny, and Evan blushed lightly but otherwise tried to move on from the scene. Me and Danny looked at the floor, and then decided to set out the cutlery.

Charlotte passed us as we walked out, smiling sweetly, with a jug of juice in her hands. Me and Danny smiled as she passed and then set off for the kitchen. Nobody was in the kitchen. Our hands brushed as we reached for the cutlery at the same time, I glanced up at Danny and he was looking down at me, too. He smiled and I grinned. Before I could stop myself, I kissed him again. This time much more longer than before.

"I love you- and before you even say it it's not possible for someone to love more than I love you." I reminded him, looking directly into his green eyes, and he smiled.

"Yeah but if you loved me as much as that then you'd understand why it is that I love you more, but because you don't you don't understand therefore you don't believe that I love you more."

To anyone on the outside, this Martian Danny was speaking wouldn't make sense at all, but I got it. I understood Danny, and he understood me. I'm not perfect, and neither is he but we're perfect for each other. I grinned, "See, because I love you more I see why you would want to think that but I also know why it's not true because I feel like I'm going to burst every time I see you and there are no words to describe how I feel about you." This once teasing conversation turned serious, "I will never give up on you, I will never leave you, and I will never stop loving you, I… there just aren't the words, Danny. I love you so much I…" My throat closed up, "I can't even _begin _to explain it."

Danny pulled me close to him in a tight hug, "Don't you think I feel that way too?" He whispered.

"I don't know what you see in me… a dying woman, ugly and pathetic, been broken way too many times, I mean, even my own brother and dad-"

"Whoa!" Danny said, and grabbed my face in his hands, forcing me to meet his eyes, "That's _not _you. That's not how you see yourself is it?"

"It _is _me." I whispered croakily.

"No- No way Alice." Danny replied sternly. His hands felt so soft on my cheeks, I felt myself blushing. "You're… perfection. You're _gorgeous_- no way ugly. You're _amazing _- not pathetic. You're the most caring person I've ever met. You're the most… you are perfect, Alice. When I see you, my heart skips a beat. When you smile I feel shivers down my spine. When you kiss me I can't imagine that there is any place in the world I want to be. And when you tell me you love me… I don't think that anyone can feel as happy as I do. _And I've never loved anyone like I've loved you." _He whispered the last words so tearfully, so heartfelt, so quiet, I barely heard him. I felt like this was unreal- why would anyone feel that way about me?

"Don't ever leave me Danny." I barely managed the words. "I need you."

"I would never do that." He said quietly, "What on earth is there for me to do, if I don't have you?"

A couple tears escaped my eyes, "Nine months isn't enough for me, Danny." I told him, "I want forever with you!" I started sobbing, and Danny cradled me in his arms. "I don't want to have a time limit with you! Why the hell does life choose now to give me the one person I've needed the most my whole life?! Why do I have to die? Danny, I'm so scared, _help _me. I don't want to die." I burst. It had all been eating me away from inside now, and I had to let it out. Danny was the only person I'd ever let see me like this- and he was the one person I didn't want to see me like this. What if I scared him off? What if he thought I was some sort of mad woman?

"It's not enough for me, either." Danny whispered, his arms gripping my tight as I sobbed into his chest. "Alice-"

"Danny? Alice? Is everything okay?" Came Evan's voice, and I whipped round, trying to stop crying. I wiped my eyes but I could feel my smeared my mascara and tears were still falling. Evan stood looking positively shocked, his eyes on me. "What's wrong Alice?"

"Nothing. Don't worry." I lied quickly, and felt Danny shift behind me. He wasn't good with lying.

Evan looked between us, "You're not fighting still are you?" He asked; and it struck me as odd. Within two hours, I'd got engaged, told Danny I was pregnant, had a fight with him, found out my dad was dead, kicked my brother out hoping it was the last time I'd ever saw him, found out Vanessa was sorry, made up with Danny, and completely cracked under the pressure in front of him. Then it leads us to what's happening right now- why is Leopards Den so full of drama?

"No." Danny answered him, and I felt myself going slightly faint.

"Do you mind if I skip dinner? I feel a little odd." I asked them both, and before I got an answer, I stumbled out the room, heading for Danny and I's room. I found my way there blindly and threw myself onto the bed, breathing deeply. I closed my eyes, praying for the spinning to stop- too much pressure, too much stress, body too weak…

"Alice?" I heard Danny's beautiful soft voice echo around the room. I heard him shut the door and cross the room in a few strides. The bed shifted from the added weight when he sat down beside me. He put his hand on my back while I lay face-down into the mattress. "You alright?" He asked.

"No." I sighed, and rolled over to look at him. The room wasn't spinning so much, "But I'll get over it."

Danny sighed, "Look, Alice… dying… it's inevitable." He said, and I looked at him curiously, "One day, I'll die, too."

I sat up suddenly, "Don't you ever say that."

"But I will-"

"Yeah and I don't want to think about it Danny. You… not existing…" My face squished up in a frown, "It's not right."

"But that doesn't mean it wont happen." Danny said, and he shrugged, "But then I'll be with you…" Danny trailed off and suddenly he leaned out and stroked my cheek, "Let's talk about this when you feel okay, yeah? You look really pale. Here, lie down." He pulled back the covers and indicated for me to climb there. To tell the truth, I did feel pretty tired now I thought about it.

"Right… okay…" I mumbled, and climbed into bed. Suddenly, Danny climbed in beside me, "What're you doing? You can go eat if you want…"

Danny smirked, "Haven't you been listening to a word I said? Wherever you are I'll be right beside you, Alice. Even if it means going to bed early!" The last line he said in a joking manner, but before every single word rang in sincerity. I snuggled up to him.

"I _love _you, Danny Trevanion."

"I love you too, Alice Trevanion-to-be."


	23. Do you regret me?

_**Chapter 23**_

_**Charlotte's POV**_

Evan returned to the table for dinner looking really white and pretty scared. Quicker than usual he walked across the veranda and sat down in the chair next to me. He avoided everyone's eyes on him and said, "Danny and Alice aren't coming." He said, and then raised a handful of cutlery and put them down in the middle of the table so everyone could reach them. Straight away I reached out and picked a fork and knife out of the bunch, and then stopped, realising nobody else had. They were still staring at Evan.

"Why, boy?" Dupe asked.

"It's nothing… don't worry…" Evan muttered, and started eating his food, hoping we'd all do the same. But I didn't. Was something wrong with mum and dad? Were they still fighting?

"Are mum and dad still fighting?" I asked Evan, and he looked at me for a moment, then down at his plate of food Nomsa had made.

"No. They're… I don't think so, anyway." He mumbled, and before I had the time to ask another question, Dupe did.

"What dyou mean?"

Evan sighed and put his fork down, looking up at all of us. "When I walked in the kitchen it was just Danny and Alice there. Alice was crying… _really _crying-" He put emphasis on the word '_really' _and I realised something must be wrong. Everyone looked a little shocked to learn my mum had cried. She didn't cry much. Well, I've only seen her cry once. My own mum. She doesn't cry a whole lot, mum.

"What about?" Dupe interrupted, and my eyes returned to him. My eyes kept flickering from Dupe to Evan like they were playing some kind of secret invisible game of tennis.

"I…" Evan paused, and then shrugged, "I…dunno." He finished.

"Didn't you ask?" Dupe asked, like he was interrogating him.

"Yeah, well… I asked what was wrong and she said nothing, and I asked if they were still fighting but I don't _think _they are." Evan said, his eyes back in his memories, "We were silent for a bit and then Alice said that she felt dizzy-"

"Is mum okay?" I asked, jumping up out of my seat. I didn't know much about cancer. All I knew was that people died from it. Weren't they supposed to go bald and be sick, too, though? But mum had done neither. Maybe, a part of me hoped, she was wrong. Maybe it wasn't cancer and some other type of illness that isn't nearly as bad! Fierce hope built up inside me but a part of my brain ruined that. _Mum wouldn't tell anyone unless she was 100% sure, _I felt my heart squeeze sadly, _and the doctors gave her a estimate time to live. She must have it. Don't fill yourself with false hope, brace yourself for the pain. _I bit down on my lip, _how do I do that? _Another part of my brain argued, _She's my mum, I've never gone a day in my life without her, literally. _

"She's fine Charlotte. Just dizzy. It's not that big." Evan told me, in a bit of a clipped tone. I looked at him, why was he acting angry at me? "Anyway… er… then Danny said he wouldn't be at Danny, either. He looked a little worried but he's just like that, isn't he?" Evan looked around, I think he was hoping for agreement. But everyone was worried about mum now, she was fragile. Even though she had been ill for so long now. -How long had mum been ill? Had she known before we'd moved here? I thought about it for a moment… Mum had suddenly decided we needed to travel the world, she's always 'had an obsession with seeing the world' she'd said…

I jumped up, I'd been unaware that Evan was still talking. Everyone looked at me and I told them, "I'm going to check on mum-"

"Charlotte I told you she's _ALRIGHT!" _Evan shouted, standing too. Evan was really tall, just like Danny, and he towered over me like a giant. I stood my ground. I'd stood up to that odd Uncle Rowan for Danny, I can stand up to Evan for my mum- and then suddenly I flashbacked to that… Rowan… him telling me all about him and mum being brother and sister…

"_Charlotte-"_

"_Charlie." I corrected him, "Hardly anybody calls me Charlotte much."_

_He nodded, "Okay, Charlie then." He said, "Well, you see, me and your mum are brother and sister, we share the same father and mother. Our mum died when she was only young, and your mum didn't know her very well, we only had our dad… Your mum didn't get along with our dad, and I don't know what it was she had against him. She just hated him. Dad never even did anything to her. One day… she came back home and told us she was going to have a baby-"_

"_She had a baby?" I'd interrupted. _

"_You." He'd said, and I realised how stupid I'd been, "Dad didn't really approve of course, your mum was only young and your Dad wasn't there for her. In the end your mum had a big argument with our dad, and then he got ill… your mum was very horrible, and like I said she still hated our Dad, and didn't try to see him."_

"_Was he ill like mum? Is he dying of cancer, too?" I'd asked, and a couple tears gathered in my eyes thinking of mum dying. And a look of surprise swiftly came across his face, but as quickly as it came it went away._

"_No, not cancer. It's too complicated for you to understand Charlie. But I came here to tell your mum, he died…"_

The memory faded away.

It was my fault she hadn't made up with her dad. Rowan had nearly said it, after, too, but then Dad had attacked him…

"I'm going to see her." I growled lowly, and everyone looked slightly taken aback, "Whether you say she's okay or not. She's my mum and I'm going to check on her." Then I turned away quickly and hastily ran to mums room.

I flung open the door and found mum sleeping with Dad sleeping peacefully beside her. For a moment I considered stopping and not waking them, but then I just _had _to know…

I tip-toed to mums side, I brushed the hair away from her face and whispered gently, "Mum? Wake up, please."

She didn't stir.

"Mum." I said slightly louder, and gave her a little poke.

Again, there was no response.

"Mum!" I hissed, and shook her slightly. There wasn't even a eye flicker.

Nothing.

I was starting to get a little scared now.

"Mum!" I said frantically, shaking her. I could hear my heartbeat in my ears. _Don't be dead. Evan said you were FINE._

She didn't move. _Could Evan be wrong?_

"MUM!" I shouted, and shook her harder. Dad jolted awake and looked around, confused. He saw me.

No response from mum, though.

"What're you doing Charlie?" Dad mumbled sleepily.

"She won't wake up! I've tried everything Dad! She can't be dead! She never said goodbye!" I sobbed, Danny looked shocked.

"She's not dead, Charlotte." Dad said in a stiff tone, and I stopped trying to wake mum by his tone, and looked up at him. "She's still breathing."

"But…" I started, and Dad put his arm on mums shoulder.

"Alice, Alice wake up." He said softly, giving her the gentlest of shakes and speaking so quietly he was literally inaudible.

Mum gasped, and shot upright. Danny's eyes widened, and I jumped back. She looked around, "Danny!" She cried, and flung her arms around him, sobbing on his shirt, "You're okay! You're alright! You- You're here!"

"Mum?" I said at the same time Danny said "What? Of course I'm here."

Mum spun around and saw me, she had tears glinting her big blue eyes (Which I always wished I'd got from her, but instead I got green from my dad), she grinned, "Charlie! Oh-"

"Mum are you angry at me? Am I a good daughter? Do you wish I hadn't been born? Do you-"

"What?" Both mum and dad said at the same time, both staring at me disbelievingly.

My throat seemed to make me unable to speak, I think I was properly crying. I didn't cry much. (Which, I had gained from mum, luckily.) My voice was weird, all scratchy, and it hurt my throat to speak, "Uncle Rowan told me, that because of me you and your dad stopped speaking and… and before Danny hit him he was going to say it was all because of _me _that you didn't get along with your dad." I looked down at my shoes, "I understand if you think that I ruined things-"

Suddenly, I found myself on mum and dad's bed, plopped in between the two. Mum was looking at me with tears falling down her cheeks, she's been crying a lot lately, I think it might be something to do with the fact she's having a baby. Dad squeezed my hand and he had tears in his eyes, too. "Darling, I don't feel that way at all. Charlotte… look at me, Charlotte. _Look at me Charlotte._" Mum told me, and made me look at her, "I didn't get along with my dad anyway, he was a terrible man and whatever Rowan has told you is a lie. My whole family seem to be bad and I didn't want anything to do with them, anyway. I'd stopped speaking to him way before I came pregnant with you, anyway. You're worth it all, Charlie. I love you, my beautiful daughter. You know I do, don't you?" She asked, and I nodded slowly. I knew she did love me.

"But don't you-"

"Charlotte, I do not regret having you." She said, "I have all I want right now, I have you, Danny, another baby coming along, the rest of Leopards Den, and a home. I didn't need my dad and I never needed my brother… okay?"

I swallowed, and then nodded. "Sorry." I mumbled.

Mum looked at Danny confused. Danny asked, "What for?"

"For being stupid." I told them, and they laughed.

"You weren't being stupid, Charlie!" Mum told me, "You're just being you. Everyone makes mistakes."

I smiled, "Even you?"

She nodded.

I turned to Dad, "Do you make mistakes?"

Before he'd even opened his mouth mum burst out into laughter, "Almost every single minute!" She cried, laughing, and Dad laughed too, "But I guess that's why we love him, right, Charlie?"

I nodded, "I love you two, lots."

"Aaw, look at us, we're like something out them cheesy movies!" Dad said, but otherwise looked pleased, "I love my girls!"

Mum laughed, "Calling me a girl?" She asked.

He raised his eyebrows, "You aren't a girl?"

Mum had a bit of a teasing edge to her voice, but I didn't really get the joke. She grinned, "You should know!" Dad smirked, and pulled me and Mum in for a tight hug. Mum was right- this was all we needed, all we should ever want. This family. It was perfect.


	24. The dream

_Chapter 24_

_**Alice's POV**_

_The fire was everywhere. It was burning hot, travelling the ground quickly and hungrily eating everything around me. I was trapped- in the vicious flame's circle. My arms immediately wrapped around my stomach- my unborn child. No, I wasn't going to let him die. Or her. I hadn't the faintest clue whether my baby was a girl or boy yet._

_The flames started to enclose me, the thick smoke headed in my direction. Frantically, I spun around, searching for an exit- a gap in the flames. But there was none. I inhaled the thick smoke fumes and spluttered, then held a hand over my nose- smoke wasn't good for the baby._

"_Help!" I suddenly cried, "Somebody- Anybody- Anything!"_

_I spun around- and there he was. My knight in shining armour. Half his shirt was burnt to smithereens but he seemed to be ignoring that fact. He bounded over and leaped through the flames, and in the process his trousers caught fire._

"_Danny!" I cried over the noise, "Danny your trousers!"_

_He simply shook his head and said, "I've gotta get you two out of here, quickly!" He cried, and took my up in his arms. I wrapped my arms around his neck securely, I was so frightened it was unreal. Danny ran at the flames again, but he was slower because he was carrying me. He tried to jump but it wasn't as high as last time and he barely jumped. He literally ran through the flames. I yelped as the fire licked at my elbows, but didn't reach. They reached Danny. He gave a muffle sob of pain but trudged on. I looked down and saw that his leg was badly burned, his arms, supporting me, were too._

"_Danny put me down, you'll be faster!" I told him over the sound of crackling fire, "You need to get seen to, your so burned! I can make it from here!"_

_He shook his head again, panting, "No Alice I… I need to save you!"_

"_You've saved me already! Danny you can put me down now- Ah!" I screamed, as Danny tripped. I tumbled out of his arms, and felt something burning hot graze my shoulder blades. I rolled over quickly to see Danny- When I saw him, I grew still._

_A iron-hot piece of metal had come crashing down from what once was the surgery. Danny was lying still, the metal crushing him to the ground. I couldn't see the movement of his breathing, and his face was so peaceful he looked like he was sleeping. I lay there for a while, not able to take it in, my breath coming in hard gulps. Finally, I swallowed, and clambered to my feet. "Danny!" I sobbed, and stumbled to him, "Danny wake up!" I put a hand to his shoulder and he was undeniably cold- despite the fire. Tears fell down my cheeks. I knew it was true. He was dead. He was gone. All because of me. He'd died because of me. But I refused to take it in. I sat there, shaking violently, "No. No Danny you're not dead!" _

"_Sarah?" Someone said, and a pair of arms picked me up. I spun around and met Dupe's face._

"_What? - No, Dupe, it's me. Alice." I said, "Look we've got to help Danny he-" The rest of my sentence was cut off in sobs. Dupe put his arms around my shoulders._

"_It's okay, Sarah, It's okay… Look… Sarah we cant…"_

"_I'm not Sarah I'm Alice!" I cried, looking at him oddly, what was wrong with him? "Alice Collins." I said slowly, "Sarah died in- in a fire…" I looked around me… it __**was **__a fire. "No… No my name is Alice Collins! I just got engaged to Danny! I'm carrying his baby, he died to save me and his baby!" I screamed._

"_Sarah-"_

"_NO! I AM __**NOT **__SARAH! I AM __**ALICE COLLINS!**__ I-" I screamed, and Dupe shook his head._

"_Dupe?" I heard my own voice, and suddenly realised my voice was very different to the one, I looked around for the source of my voice. I saw myself- I saw __**myself. **__I was standing there, holding Charlotte's hands. _

"_What's…" I looked between myself and Dupe, "Have either of you got a mirror?" I asked, and miraculously one appeared in my hand. I saw Danny reflected in it, slumped underneath the metal frame, and gave out a tiny sob. _

"_Dupe… what… what happened?" My clone asked Dupe._

_Charlotte noticed Danny, "Oh my god, Danny!" She cried, and ran towards him. I grabbed her tightly and hugged her._

"_Charlotte don't you-" I started fiercely, but she leapt away from me, eyeing me suspiciously._

"_What're you doing? You hate me and mum!"_

"_What? What no Charlotte, it's __**me. **__It's your mum- I don't know what's going on and I-"_

"_You're crazy Sarah!" Charlotte cried, and, terrified, she ran into my clone's arms. I looked up._

"_What the hell is wrong with you Sarah?!" My clone screamed, "What the hell are you trying to scare my daughter for?"_

_I shook my head "NO- NO IM NOT SARAH IM __**YOU!"**_

_My clone laughed bitterly, "Have you looked in the mirror lately you freak?"_

_And I lifted the mirror, my hands shaking, to see what it reflected._

_Sarah's eyes stared back at me._

"Alice, Alice wake up." I awoke from my dreams, hearing Danny's soft voice. He was addressing me as _Alice. Was I still dreaming?_

I gasped, and shot upright. I looked around and saw Danny. My heart filled with this unexplainable feeling and I threw my arms around his neck, "Danny!" I cried, sobbing on his shirt, "You're okay! You're alright! You- You're here!" I managed to croak. I couldn't believe it. _It was just a dream, _I reassured myself, _everything's okay._

"Mum?" I heard Charlotte say the same time Danny said "What? Of course I'm here."

I spun around and saw Charlotte, though my vision was slightly blurred from my tears I could tell it was here. My daughter. She was here. I beamed, "Charlie! Oh-"

Charlotte interrupted me. "Mum are you angry at me? Am I a good daughter? Do you wish I hadn't been born? Do you-"

"What?" Both me and Danny said at the same time, and I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I became absolutely still. What was Charlotte on about? How could she think that way?

"Uncle Rowan told me," She started, and I knew this was bad. Rowan was evil- really, he was- there was no good inside of him. "That because of me you and your dad stopped speaking and… and before Danny hit him he was going to say it was all because of _me _that you didn't get along with your dad." She looked down at her shoes as I stared at her disbelievingly "I understand if you think that I ruined things-"

I reached out and seized her, sitting her down inbetween me and Danny. I looked at him and he seemed as confused as I was. Then I looked back down at Charlotte, and felt more hot tears escaping my eyes. "Darling, I don't feel that way at all." I told her, barely managing the words, "Charlotte… look at me, Charlotte. _Look at me Charlotte._" and she lifted her head and looked me directly in the eyes "I didn't get along with my dad anyway, he was a terrible man and whatever Rowan has told you is a lie. My whole family seem to be bad and I didn't want anything to do with them, anyway. I'd stopped speaking to him way before I came pregnant with you, anyway. You're worth it all, Charlie. I love you, my beautiful daughter. You know I do, don't you?"

Slowly, she nodded. "But don't you-"

"Charlotte, I do not regret having you." I interrupted. How could she think I wouldn't want her? She's my daughter and I love her with all my heart. "I have all I want right now, I have you, Danny, another baby coming along, the rest of Leopards Den, and a home. I didn't need my dad and I never needed my brother… okay?"

Charlotte stared blankly at the end of the bed for a while and then she nodded. "Sorry."

I looked up at Danny- Sorry for what? He looked slightly confused, too. "What for?" He asked her.

"For being stupid." She mumbled, and I was so relieved I laughed.

"You weren't being stupid, Charlie! You're just being you." I said affectionately, "Everyone makes mistakes."

She smiled "Even you?" I nodded. I'd made so many mistakes in my life it was unreal. Charlotte turned to Danny "Do you make mistakes?"

Before he'd even opened his mouth I burst out into laughter, "Almost every single minute!" I cried, laughing, and Danny laughed too, "But I guess that's why we love him, right, Charlie?"

She nodded, "I love you two, lots."

"Aaw, look at us, we're like something out them cheesy movies! I love my girls!" Danny said, and I laughed.

"Calling me a girl?" I asked.

He raised his eyebrows, "You aren't a girl?"

I grinned "You should know!" I teased, and Danny smirked playfully, and suddenly pulled me and Charlotte in for a hug. I inhaled in his beautiful scent, and fully realised that I was so lucky to have Danny. He could've chose anyone over me, yet he did choose _me, _and I was so eternally grateful it was unreal. I was so glad Danny was in my life, he completed me.

Charlotte was first to pull away, and she smiled, "I should go tell everyone you're okay, mum." She told me, and I frowned.

"Of course I am, why wouldn't I be?" I asked, and then a moment later realised I'd felt dizzy before.

"Evan said you felt dizzy." She shrugged, "You're okay though aren't you?" She asked.

I nodded, "Yeah, fit as a fiddle." I told her, smiling. She smiled, too, and started to exit. Charlotte paused as she reached the door though, with one hand on the doorknob she turned and asked.

"How long have you known you've had cancer? Was it when you decided to travel the world?" She asked, and I stared at her for a moment- should I tell her the truth? _Why not? _A small part of my mind argued, and then I nodded slightly, answering Charlotte's question. She grimaced, "That's why we had to do it in a year then, huh?" She asked. Beyond words now, I nodded again. I didn't want to live in those memories. The fear, not knowing who would look after Charlotte when I was gone- "I understand, mum." Charlotte said quietly, and then exited the room. Danny was silent beside me, then rest one hand on my shoulder.

"You okay?"

I sighed, and climbed back into the bed with him. He wrapped his arms around him and nestled my head into his chest, "It's just… hard sometimes, you know? Well, you don't… but… you know… Ugh." I hit my forehead- Why could I never successfully explain anything without saying the words 'you know'?

"I'm here for you Alice, remember that." Danny said quietly, and I looked up and stared into the depth of his green eyes, couting the different shades.

"I know." I whispered, "And that's why I love you so much- you're always there. No matter what I do." I smiled, "I can't imagine anyone else better."


	25. Olivia, arguments and downright oddness

_Chapter 25_

_**Alice's POV**_

**(Next day) **

"Mum!" Charlotte's voice came from the entrance of the surgery. I turned around and saw that she was running towards me. I smiled.

"Yeah?" I asked, and behind me I heard Danny packing up the equipment from our last surgery- a baby zebra had been abandoned by her mother and in an attempt to survive had been attacked- Charlotte bounded over to my quickly and began tugging me away. I wriggled out her grasp, "What is it Charlie?" I asked, as she bounced on the spot while I took my bloody gloves and apron off.

"It's for you and Danny to see!" Charlotte cried happily, still bouncing on the spot. I shook my head at her.

"And it's so urgent why?" I heard Danny ask, and suddenly he was by my side. He must've finished packing up.

"Because it is, okay? Now come _on!_" Charlotte said forcefully, grabbing both mine and Danny's hands and pulling us up to Leopards Den. I sighed.

"Charlotte can you just tell me?" I asked impatiently as me and Danny were pulled up the steps by here.

"Nope, they told me to bring you two here and not tell you. Well, they told me to bring Danny and not say a word but I decided to bring you anyway." Charlotte told me.

"Charlotte!" I scolded, "If they only wanted Danny-"

"Olivia?" Danny interrupted, and I looked at him in surprise.

"Danny?" I heard a voice coming from the front room. I turned around from Danny and saw a girl standing there. She had medium length blonde hair and big, brown eyes. She stood with a pile of suitcases by her side. She looked from Danny to me, and then back to Danny.

Danny's face broke out into a smile, "Olivia!" He cried, and then I realised it was Danny's step-daughter from his late wife, Sarah. She looked the image of Sarah (I'd seen pictures of her around the house). I felt like I was looking at a mini-Sarah. Danny suddenly ran over to her and enveloped her in a hug. "What- What are you doing here? How's your dad? Can he-"

"Danny stop!" Olivia said, pulling away and laughing at Danny's rambling. "Dad's fine, he can cope, he paid for my flight. Now, I came out here to meet…" She closed her eyes for a moment, took a deep breath, then opened them again, smiling, "To meet Alice."

How on earth did she know my name? Danny looked over at me and I looked over at him quizzically, he never really mentioned Olivia that much- because I knew he was really missing her. He'd never mentioned that he had told her about me, either. Or how she'd taken it; any of that sort.

"How… how do you know about Alice?" Danny asked, looking back at Olivia.

"Evan told me… you never mentioned her though…" Olivia mumbled, and shrugged. Inside, I felt a little hurt that Danny had never mentioned me, but I told myself to stop being selfish. Of course he'd want to tell Olivia in person. Olivia looked up at me, "Are you Alice?" She asked, and she seemed a little surprised. This confused me slightly.

"Yeah, I am." I answered.

"Erm… Nice to meet you." She said, and stuck out a hand awkwardly.

I laughed nervously, "You too." I shook her hand and then let go. Olivia turned to Danny.

"So, when's the wedding?" She asked, and Danny's jaw almost dropped to the floor.

"How- How did you-"

"Like I said, Evan told me." She said, rolling her eyes, "Unlike you." Danny met my eyes worriedly and then back down at Olivia.

"Olivia I-"

"It's Liv. Nobody calls me that anymore." She corrected him, and I noticed a hint of sadness in her voice.

"Alright…Liv…" Danny said, a little bit hesitatingly, "I didn't tell you because, well, it was only yesterday we got engaged and I've only been with Alice a month. And I wanted to tell you to your face." Then he glanced around the room, "But under less awkward circumstances of course." He added, and I smiled at him reassuringly.

"Alright Danny…" Olivia muttered, and then picked up her bags, "Can I put these in my room now?"

Danny shifted uncomfortably on his spot, "Look, the thing is Olivia-"

"What _now?" _She said, and I gestured to Charlotte for her to leave the room. Charlotte didn't seem to want to, but otherwise obliged when I gave her a harder stare.

"Well, Alice's daughter-"

"Daughter?" Olivia repeated, slightly stunned. Why did everyone I meet seem to be stunned that I had Charlotte?

"Yeah, Charlotte, she uh…" Danny cleared his throat, "Look Olivia-"

"It's _Liv._" Olivia corrected him again, and slowly I walked closer to Danny.

"Right- Liv, well… You know, well, I didn't know you were coming back…" I was at Danny's side now, "And well, Charlotte needed-"

"A room. So you just gave her mine freely." Olivia spat, "I've known everything that's happened between you and Alice since the moment she arrived. Evan's told me everything. Absolutely everything- unlike _you!" _Olivia jabbed a finger to Danny's chest.

"Liv-" I started, Danny shook his head at me, I wanted to go on, but Olivia stopped me.

"Don't even talk to me!" She shouted, "I came here, I've tried to be nice! I wanted it to work out! I didn't want to cause trouble one bit! But you're just forgetting me, Danny! Forgetting MUM! If it wasn't for Evan I wouldn't have even known Alice had existed let alone that you're going to marry her one day! And if Evan wasn't here you probably wouldn't have told either of us! You probably would've gone and got married with Alice and forgotten mum! Actually, you already are! But Evan's standing in the way!"

Danny frowned, "You know I'd never forget your mum, Olivia." Danny said quietly, and the selfish part in me felt a little hurt.

"Oh yeah? I bet you told Rosie about Alice!"

I looked at Danny, I know he'd told Rosie but Rosie was much more mature than Olivia, much older. She'd understand. Olivia had to be told to the face. Slowly, Danny nodded.

"See! You're willing to tell Rosie, your _real _daughter-"

"Olivia it's not like that. I _loved _your mum so much but-"

"It's _Liv. _And… And… _Loved?" _Olivia repeated, slightly dazed, "Why- Why do you say it in the past tense, Danny?"

Danny didn't answer her, he simply looked down at the floor. I felt my eyes fill with tears, I knew Danny was in pain. How could Olivia do this to him? She knew it was hurting him. Is that what she wanted, to hurt him?

"Liv… You've got to understand that-" I started. Olivia turned on me with anger fuming in her eyes.

"_Don't. You. Even. Talk. To. Me." _She said through gritted teeth, _"Danny is…Just. Using. You. He'll… ditch you. When. He. Can. He's just… using you."_

"Don't you _ever _speak like that to Alice _ever _again Olivia!" Danny bellowed in her face, and Olivia took a step back, while I stood completely stunned. I put a hand on Danny's shoulder.

"It's okay." I said, and the voice that came out of my voice didn't sound like mine. I stared straight ahead at the wall in front of me, dazed. From the corner of my eye I saw Danny look down at me, but I didn't meet his eyes. "I understand."

Danny took my hands, "No, Alice, she-"

I shook my head numbly, "She hates me, Danny. Don't you Liv?" I asked, and I continued to stare at the wall, my voice was oddly calm when I felt so… I couldn't find the words.

"I…" Liv said, "I don't… I don't know you…How could I…"

"But if you were able to come out with all that, surely you'd hate me?" I argued, my voice empty. Still staring at the blank green wall in front of me, "Don't you, Liv?"

"Alice?" Danny's voice was caring, "Alice please, you're scaring me."

Slowly, I blinked, then frowned, "Sorry Danny, I don't mean to scare you." I said, and then turned my head in the direction of Olivia. I could see her, yet I wasn't seeing her. "I wonder how you can just instantly hate somebody…" My voice trailed off, and then I blinked, slowly, again, "Anyway, Liv… You should be told everything… You don't even know everything…" I mumbled, frowning.

"I… I thought Evan-"

"No," I interrupted calmly. I was even scaring myself with my voice, and I know I was scaring Danny and Olivia, too. But I couldn't get out of this trance- was it possible that the one person who had my heart was going to leave me? Olivia knew Danny, she'd lived with him years… what if he'd just been lying to me? But Danny wasn't like that… Was he? "Evan didn't tell you I have cancer, did he?"

"You… You have Cancer?" She stammered, and I nodded.

"Yes, I have breast cancer, only have nine months left to live." My hand covered my stomach, "And I'm one month pregnant- Did Evan tell you that?"

"You…" Olivia seemed lost for words.

I nodded, and smiled, "Yeah… Nine months left to live and eight months pregnant." Tears stung my eyes, "Great life it is I have isn't it? I only get one month with my beautiful…baby…and that's… if I… If I even survive the birth" I whispered, and a couple tears fell, "And only nine months with Danny… I.." I took a deep breath, and shut my eyes, "So please, Liv, don't start jumping to conclusions. It's most probable that it's _me _who'll leave Danny, but only because I'll die. I trust Danny not to leave me. But he could, who knows?" I said, shrugging, my eyes still closed, "But then again…you're so sure that it's true… that Danny still loves Sarah that much that he's fully capable of lying to another woman and getting her pregnant and then proposing to her…" I was blind. It was darkness. I couldn't open my eyes. "…just to replace Sarah, and leave her when he gets the first chance…"

I couldn't feel my body anymore, I felt numb. I couldn't hear anything anymore and the silence was burning my ears. I felt myself falling through the darkness, endlessly tumbling, falling, spinning… just falling…

**A/N: Was originally gonna leave it here, but that felt mean.**

"Alice!" Danny's voice pierced the darkness, and light started creeping in, "Alice please, you're scaring me!" He begged, and I pushed my eyes open. Olivia was staring at me with wide-eyes, and Danny was holding my shoulders, standing directly in front of me. He smiled when I opened my eyes, "Alice!"

I smiled weakly, "What just happened?" My voice sounded normal now.

Danny frowned, "I don't know… your voice went really… and then you were so calm… and then you like… fainted… but didn't fall…"

"But I was falling… I could feel myself falling in the darkness…" I mumbled.

Danny shook his head, "No you… you didn't…"

"Alice?" Came a small voice from the corner, I looked over at Olivia. "Alice, I didn't mean what I said… I didn't know… I'm sorry."

"What about?" I asked, "If it's what you believe, you shouldn't be sorry about it."

"I…" Olivia seemed to struggle with words, "I didn't mean it, I don't believe it, not anymore. I was angry. I didn't realise…"

"That I had cancer?" I asked, and she looked down at the floor and nodded, "Don't let that change your view, Liv. I'm not an invalid. Just unlucky."

"Alice-" Olivia started.

"No, Liv." I said firmly, "Don't treat me like some… invalid, someone incapable to look after themselves, someone to feel pity for. Don't do that. Everyone else seems to here, all except Danny here." I looked over at Danny, and grinned, there was so much I wanted to say, but I couldn't say them in front of Olivia, that was just embarrassing. I tilted my head to the side, "I wonder why that is."

Danny smiled, "'Cause you're amazing." He replied simply, I rolled my eyes, and grinned.

"Now, as for your sleeping arangements Olivia, well, I'll leave you two to catch up and sort it all out." I said brightly, and exited the room before anyone could stop me.

Straight away, I ran to the bathroom. Not the bedroom, in case Danny walked in. I locked the door behind me, and then slid down to the floor, leaning back against the door. My hands covered my face, and silent tears fell. Realisation hit me.

What Olivia said could be true. What I'd said was true- I would only have one month with my baby… if I didn't die giving birth. What if I never said goodbye to Danny? What if he left me because I wasn't good enough, too weak for him? It could all be true… Danny might not be the person I knew, I'd learnt not to trust people… but it was different… so different with Danny. I loved him, with all my heart. And he could hurt me at any given moment. But I trusted him not too.

How could I say goodbye to Danny? I couldn't know when I was going to die, would I? I didn't know… nobody dead was around to tell me… what could I leave here? In this house? To say goodbye to Danny and Charlotte? That is, if Danny hadn't left me before I died… but he was willing to marry me… I was going to be Mrs Alice Trevanion…

Sudden inspiration hit me… I would write them letters.


	26. To the one I love

_Chapter 26_

_**Alice's POV**_

A desk, a chair, three sheets of paper, one pen, a locked door, three envelopes, a dying woman, a ticking clock.

I was locked away in the study, utterly confused on what to write. It's so much more harder than I expected. How am I supposed to write these? How am I supposed to word my feelings that I've spent so long trying to show? Words can never explain how much I love Danny and Charlotte. Then there's my unborn baby. I'm writing him or her a letter, even though I haven't met them I love them with all my heart. I want to write one of them a letter, too.

_Danny, _I wrote.

I started chewing on the end of my pen, frowning. Should I plan this out? Should I give it an order? Or should I just say what I feel? Should I just say what comes to mind?

_Because of you... I laugh a little harder, cry a little less, and smile a little more._

_Thanks for that._

I smiled, right, that made sense, at least. Now, what next?

_You're everything I never realised I wanted, Danny._

True, he was. I never really believed in love, you know? Always thought love was just a myth for little girls where they get their prince charming and everything's happy. Well, it's not true to a certain extent. Love is real. Danny's my prince charming. But there's no happy ending- I don't get my forever with Danny.

_There was always a little part of me, empty, broken and alone. You know what I thought it was? I thought it was heartbreak- because of my dad and Rowan. _

I flinched. Rowan. And Dad. He was dead! I couldn't believe it… and what made me feel sick was that I had no grief for this man. Didn't I love him? He was supposed to be my father. Even though he had abandoned me… _Focus, Alice. _I told myself, I'm sposed to be thinking about what to write, here. Trust it to be the moment I really need to think about what Danny means to me, my mind becomes unfocused.

_I was wrong. It was loneliness. I was without you- my soul mate. Yeah, I guess you'll think that sounds a little cheesy; but it's heavily true!_

I grinned to myself. Yeah, that was as cheesy as hell. But it was how I felt.

_Love never crossed my mind until I met you. Love's really… I don't know, there's no words for it; You smile and you make my heart skip a beat like a scratched CD. Odd, isn't it? But that's love. _

Where on earth was this stuff coming from? I blushed lightly, imagining Dupe's face if he ever read or saw this. _No Alice, this is about Danny_, I reminded myself, and set my mind back onto the task.

_I think those beautiful emerald eyes of yours put the city lights to shame. _

Again, this was true. I don't think anyone in their right mind couldn't call Danny's eyes at least 'nice'. But they were so much more than that to me…

_You're the kind of guy who'd laugh at me when I fall, (Which, I do pretty often), but help me up and whisper, "It's okay, I still love you."_

This actually happened once, I tripped down the stairs a couple days after we got together, at first Danny had been worried I hurt myself, after I'd assured him I hadn't he laughed. Then he helped me up and whispered, "It's okay, I still love you.". It put the damn nearest biggest smile on my face ever.

_**I love you. **_

I ran over the words a couple times with the pen, making the words stand out in bold, and then jotted down next to the words - _and even if I __did __have __forever__ I __still__ wouldn't have long enough to explain what you mean to me._

Yeah, that was good.

_This letter won't explain how much you mean to me, nothing ever could, but it's my goodbye to you. _

A couple tears splashed down onto the paper and hastily I wiped them away. Danny doesn't like me crying, because I don't cry much; so it scares him, you see. The tear marks stained the crisp white paper. I stared at them for a moment and then decided I wasn't going to start again, I wanted this to be original, the fresh letter. So I sighed and carried on, writing in my indecent sprawl; I hoped Danny would be able to decipher it.

_One thing I am absolutely certain of is that I can't live my life without you, so thanks for being there._

I re-read what I'd written, what else could I say? There was so much I wanted to say, but I could never really get across how much I cared for Danny. I'd wanted to keep this letter nice and short, full of my feelings, not too much of a dramatic goodbye. But adrenaline is shooting through my veins and so many words are tumbling into my brain which I want to say to him.

_But sometimes you make me so mad I want to throw you in the middle of on-going traffic! _

I grinned. Then wrote underneath it, …_But then I realised I would probably kill myself trying to save you. _

It's true, I would.

_With all that I've done wrong I must've done something right, 'cause I met you, didn't I?_

Danny doesn't think I'm lucky for meeting him; he thinks _he's _the lucky one. As if! Who'd be lucky to have me? I'm lucky to have him, end of story.

_Oh yeah, by the way, I forgive you. __(What about? I bet that's what your thinking)__. Well, I forgive you for stealing my heart and never giving it back. I don't want it back anymore, anyway. It's yours, keep it, it makes me feel happy that you have my heart. I like to think I have yours, too. _

I wondered how he'd react to that comment. A cheesy type of comment popped into my head and I quickly wrote it down.

_Danny, my love for you is like time. If you give it just one moment, it'll last forever. _

… _Get it? (Sorry, I couldn't resist asking)_

Wow, I seem to be getting cheesier as time goes by. I think it's a side effect to love. Probably. It makes you do odd things.

_I'm so used to losing everything that I was worried I'd lose you, too. _

I thought I wasn't meant to be attached to people. Always move around, never stay to long, never get attached. Because everyone always pushed me away. But Danny's different…

_And I didn't want to get close to you. I didn't want to love you because I was so sure one day you'd leave me or you'd die or something just like everybody else in my life._

Danny's unreal, I swear.

_I just wanted to keep you as the guy I secretly loved but would never be with._

He's just so amazing.

_And I hoped that I could just label you as that and never feel anything more for you._

Don't you think?

_But I couldn't, and in the end I didn't want to anymore._

He's something else.

_You're unreal, Danny, I swear. You're just so amazing, you're something else. Wherever I am I want you to be right beside me, and so far, you are. You have been, and I told you before, I love you for that. Plus a gazillion other reasons I'd need endless amounts of paper, and unlimited time, to let you know about. _

I was nearing the end of the page so I wrote "P.T.O!" at the bottom and then flipped to the other side and continued writing.

_I'm jealous of every girl who has ever hugged you, because for one moment they had my __whole world __in their arms. _

But I try not to be the jealous type, of course.

_When I'm with you I feel complete, Danny. I feel loved and cherished. It scares me to be with anyone except you. You're my life, my love, my everything. There's no one who I would rather be with in this who world. No matter __how long I lived._

I was trying not to get myself depressed thinking of how much longer I had left to live.

_I've met my soul mate. He's reading this right now. Goes by the name of Danny. He's the one that makes my life complete. He's my best friend, as well as my love. _

_God, look at me getting so cheesy, aye? See what you do to me! But I love you all the same._

I love him for what I am with him.

_Please look after Charlotte and our little'un for me, please. Well, I don't even know why I'm asking. You're an amazing Dad, you don't need me to tell you that! Just please, make sure Charlotte takes the right routes and gets somewhere in life, please. I'm sure she will, she's a bright kid, but sometimes she just needs that little nudge in the right direction. And I hope our little'un has the best life possible._

They will. Charlotte and my baby will have the best lives, because they've got Danny, the most amazing person on earth.

M_mkay… So I just wanted to say that you are the most amazing person I've __ever__ met in my life. I admire you and look up to you more than you will ever know. To sum it up, __I love you__. I'll __**always**__ be with you- __in your heart._

_I love you, - 8 words, 3 letters, 1 meaning- so much that it actually causes me pain, because you'll never understand how much I love you._

_When the angels ask what I loved most about life- I'll say you._

_Je t'aime _

_Alice xxx_

_P.s,_

_Do you know that I love you?_

_I probably already told you, but I'm going to keep saying it. There are no lies in these words, not one bit. Your smile keeps me alive. It is one more reason I keep fighting. I would give you my soul for comfort, even if it leaves me dark and cold. And when I hold you close, I can feel your heart beat fast, and I think to myself… "I've found that 'someone' at last"… _

A single teardrop fell and I slipped the letter into the envelope, wrote _"To Danny xxx" _on the front, and sealed it shut with a kiss.

**A/N: Her Letter doesn't seem enough, it's made me sad. It wasn't as great as planned, grr. Charlotte's letter will be next chapter, and then her child's. Sorry it wasn't that good! xx**


	27. To my beautiful daughter, Charlotte

_Chapter 27_

_**Alice's POV**_

Gently pushing Danny's letter aside, I picked up the second piece of paper. At the top I scrawled, _Charlotte,_ then sat deep in thought. Still trying to get rid of the tears.

_I'm sorry I can't be there for the most part of your life, but I hope - actually, I don't hope, I __know __Danny will have given you the best life he can give you. _

He would. He will. He is the best dad I could've asked Charlotte to be left with.

_Charlotte, I love you. I wish there was some way I can show you this, but of course I've never had it off-hand what it feels like to die, so I can't promise that I'll give you a sign or whatever. _

My insides clenched. I wondered whether it would hurt to die. Well, at least I have my life now. I'll worry about all that when I'm dead. Now, back to Charlotte.

_The best I can do is give you some advice, right? Stuff that'll get you going through days when you feel like there's nothing left to live for; I've been through them days too. _

So many horrible days people can go through.

_Everybody has. The heartache ones, the depressed ones, the happy ones…We've been through them all. You're not alone, Charlie. _

If only I could be there for her throughout her teenage years. I remembered my own. Of course, I came from a troubled background though, so mine were seriously difficult. A couple tears fell, she wouldn't have me there for her. Just like I hadn't had my own mum there. I know how difficult that'll be for her. But Olivia's here… maybe they'll learn to like each other and Olivia could be there for Charlotte? Somehow I just couldn't imagine Charlotte and Danny having a big girly talk.

So, what advice can I give Charlotte? I've made plenty of mistakes…

_Don't live in regret. If I could take it all back, I wouldn't._

Not one bit.

_I wouldn't leap at the chance to go back to when I had cancer, and this time have a different ending, because I wouldn't have met Danny. _

God, I couldn't imagine how I'd lived without Danny. How did I survive? Of course, I had Charlotte, and I love her to pieces, but that's just different.

_I wouldn't have known what love is. I wouldn't have experienced heartbreak. I wouldn't have ever lived in Africa. I'd still be back in drizzly Scotland, barely making enough money to get us through, and running from the past. _

Always constantly running from Rowan. From Dad. From everyone. My life had been so much trouble. But now Danny was here he'd fixed that, I wasn't running from anyone and I felt complete. Now I could actually support my beautiful daughter, Charlotte. She's one amazing kid, if I say so myself!

_Basically, I wouldn't have experienced love. I know you'll probably find all this stuff…I don't know, mushy? Hell, when I was your age I would've found this stuff cringe-able if my mum had said that thing to me._

Not that she was actually alive when I was that age, but you get the point.

_But one day you'll meet someone who you love with all your heart and they will love you back, and you'll understand what I mean. _

I hoped Danny wouldn't go to overboard when he gets protective with her about boys. He's got to let her have fun, but not let her stray to far. I don't want her to turn out like some girls I know from school, walking around with their cleavages hanging out and short skirts that don't even cover their butts. I shivered- no, Danny would never let my precious daughter become that. But I didn't want her to become one who grew lonely and unhappy.

_Find that guy that will pick up every piece of your shattered heart and put it back together; Replacing it with a piece of his. _

_I don't know how old you're going to be when Danny gives you this, so for all I know you might've already done and be sixty-three and happily married with five grandkids! Not that I think Danny would give you this __that __later on in life!_

Where would I put these letters? I couldn't just outright give them to them. Nor could I hide them, what if they never found them? I started to get scared now, what if I never got to say my goodbye to them because they never found the letters? _Focus, Alice, _I told myself, _Just write it first, you'll cross that bridge when you get to it!_

I sighed, wiped away my tears, and continued writing.

_Of course, I wish I didn't have cancer. I wish I could be there for you throughout your life- but I'm not going to be, and there's nothing I can do about it. It's just life Charlotte._

I would never see her grow up. My beautiful, beautiful daughter.

_Don't take life too seriously, Charlotte. Be reckless sometimes. Nobody gets out alive anyways. _

I'm not, and nobody else will. I may not get as long as others, but I live a longer life than some unlucky people, too. So there's no point that I wallow in self-pity, everybody dies, it's just life.

_Make mistakes. Everybody does, I told you this once. I'm not sure if you'll remember, since you were only ten, and I don't know how old you're going to be when you read this. Anyways, everybody makes mistakes, me, Danny, __Dupe, __Georgina, even Nomsa! Nobody's perfect, Charlotte! _

Well, Danny is to me, and so is Charlotte, but I kept this part out. They were my own feelings, and as much as I believed them to be true, I know it wasn't. Because nobody is perfect.

_You're born, you die, and in between you make a lot of mistakes- that's the basic outline, anyways._

If only I had realised this when I was Charlotte's age. If only I had someone who actually cared and talked things through with me. Things would've been better for me, Charlotte would've had a more stable start to childhood.

_Take chances. Tell the truth. Date someone totally wrong for you. Say no. Spend all your cash! Fall in love. Get to know someone random. Be random. Say __I love you.__ Sing out loud. Laugh at a stupid joke. Cry. Get revenge. Apologize. Tell someone how much they mean to you. Let someone know what they're missing. Laugh til your stomach hurts. Live life as happy as possible._

It was only when I met Danny was that I realised that was what life was all about; being happy.

_Sometimes the littlest thing in life changes something forever and there will be times when you wish you can go back to how things used to be but you just can't because things have changed so much._

Like how I wanted to go back to before all this nonsense about saying my goodbyes came about. This was all just depressive. But I had to do it. But it was so hard- how am I supposed to say goodbye to my daughter?

_In your life, you meet people. Some you never think about again. Some, you wonder what happened to them. There are some that you wonder if they ever think about you. And then there are some you wish you never had to think about again. But you do._

Like Danny. Every single thought lead back to him. I never wanted to fall in love with him, never wanted to fall so hard, never wanted to need someone so badly, but I did. There's no undoing it. Now I'm glad I did fall for him, because I'm so happy with him. He's always there for me, and he's the best dad Charlotte's ever had. He's made me the happiest girl in the entire world and I know he'll do whatever he can to make Charlotte and our little'un happy.

_Sometimes you gotta stop and remember that your __not __gonna live forever. Be young, thing smart, stay true and just follow your __heart._

That's what I've done since I've met Danny- and now look how happy my life has turned out! Charlotte seems happy here, too. Well, no, she doesn't seem happy. She is absolutely ecstatic here. Africa is her place. She belongs here.

_Eventually all the pieces will fall into place, until then... laugh at the confusion, live for the moment and know that everything happens for a reason._

It does. I just haven't found the reason as to why I have cancer, have to leave my daughters life, and basically never see my new child live.

_Sometimes, no matter how much faith we have, we lose people._

Me, being the one she's losing. I'm dying. I'm going to die and leave my daughter, the one who I've never gone a day without.

_But you never forget them. And sometimes, it's those memories that give us the strength to go on._

She will be able to make it through it. She just has to. Danny will get her there, I know it. It may take some time, but she will be happy.

_Remember__, It takes both rain and sunshine to make a rainbow._

I went through so much hurt when I was pregnant with Charlotte, and when I saw her face, held her for the first time, happiness had filled me. I'd gained Charlotte, she was my rainbow. My little piece of happiness. Then I went through so much hurt with Danny, never opening up how I felt about him. Then that one split second when I had told him how I felt, changed everything. Now I am truly happy with him.

_Tomorrow is a blank page, just waiting to be filled with your dreams... All you have to do is be yourself and live the story of your own unique life. Be proud. Be confident. And most of all, be happy, Charlotte. It's what I want you to be. It's what you deserve._

_I love you, I always will. I'm proud of the girl you are._

_- Mum ._

_xxxxxxx_


	28. Olivia

_Chapter 28_

_**Alice's POV**_

The pen hovered above the paper, trembling in my hands as I tried to stop sobbing. What on earth was I supposed to say to my baby, whom I had never met, who there was a chance I'd never meet, but I still loved them? I didn't even know whether they were a girl or a boy, and that did actually make a big difference. How was I going to write this?

Someone knocked on the door, "Alice?" They whispered.

I wiped my tears away immediately and threw the pen down, then grabbed the two letters. I stuffed them into the first draw I opened and then called, "Who is it?" But my throat was croaky and I barely managed the words.

"It's… It's Liv." Her voice was quiet and I strained to hear her, "Can I come in?" She asked.

Urgently, I wiped more tears away but I knew my eyes were going to be horribly red and puffy from the crying. I knew my voice was going to be croaky and hoarse, and I knew she'd know I'd been crying. I hated that. I hated crying. It wasn't like me. But Leopards Den, it'd changed me.

Quickly I stood and stumbled over to the door. I unbolted it and opened it slightly, poking my head around the corner. Olivia seemed a little taken aback at my appearance, I wondered what I looked like, but I didn't really care anymore. My mind was still back on my letter to my baby… should I wait till after he/she was born? But what if I didn't survive? And then they'd think I didn't love them, when I definitely do, because I didn't leave them a letter.

"I don't mean to sound rude but…" I said quietly, my throat aching, "Is it… is it urgent?"

Olivia frowned, "Yeah, more urgent than you sitting there crying to yourself." She answered.

"I'm not-" I started, but she cut across me.

"Look, can I talk to you or not?"

I studied her for a while. Her eyes were a very deep dark brown, the image of Sarah's. I wondered how Danny felt whenever he looked into those eyes. Was he reminded of Sarah? Did he reminisce on all the good times he used to have with Sarah? The way his life had been perfect before Sarah had died, without me? Did he compare me to Sarah, and see how I wasn't really living up to how great she'd been?

"You look just like your mum." I whispered without thinking. "I- I… give me a moment, Liv."

Olivia looked completely surprised when I said this. After thinking it through, I expected her to be angry that I had dared talk about her mum. But she didn't. I tried to close the door but she stuck her foot in the frame and blocked it from shutting. I looked up at her, startled by how determined she was to talk to me. She stared at me forcefully, as if challenging me to object. I sighed, and then opened the door to let her in.

"That's more like it." Olivia said brightly. I closed the door slowly, taking my time, and then turned to look at her. She frowned and then leant back on the desk, staring at me. "You look terrible, Alice."

"Thanks." I said dryly.

"What've you been crying about? Not me, right?" She asked, and her tone, which was concerned, surprised me.

"No…" I denied, "No… just… do I look that bad?" I asked in return.

She nodded slowly. "Yeah, so, can we talk now are you just gonna keep trying to avoid me?"

I shake my head, "No, sure, of course, I wasn't trying to-"

"Yeah, you were." She said, and I sigh and give in. She was so stubborn at that moment and I just really wasn't in the mood to argue. She gestures for us to sit down on the chairs so we do. "Alice… what I said earlier…" She started.

"Liv, I've already told you, don't let cancer change your viewpoint on me. I'm sick and tired of people doing that, to be honest." I said sternly, and she smiled slightly.

"You know, I was surprised to find it was _you _who was Alice." Olivia said, and that confused me. Why did everyone seem so surprised by me or Charlotte? What was it about us that did that to people?

"…Why?" I asked after she didn't continue.

Liv took a deep breath, "Well, I always… The Alice I had conjured up in my head was nothing like you…" She shrugged, "I was expecting someone around Danny's age, someone a bit spiteful, not all…" She shrugged again. Then she sighed.

"Liv? I don't mean to be rude but like, can you put me out my suspense, please?" I asked, and she laughed slightly.

"Yeah, definitely not what I was expecting." Liv muttered, and then raised her voice to normal, "You're… well, you're young for starters, and I don't mean to be horrible to Danny in any way, but I just couldn't imagine someone like, what, ten, eleven years? younger than him-"

"Nine." I corrected her, and she smirked.

"Right. Nine." She said, and then continued, "Well, I just couldn't imagine anyone that much younger than him being with him."

"It's not that much." I argued, annoyed. I hated that- age doesn't make a slight difference at all to the way I felt about Danny. Why did people always think that? They don't understand love if they don't see why it won't make a difference.

Liv laughed, "Danny was right, you are stubborn."

"Pardon?" I asked, I thought Danny hadn't told her anything about me?

Liv shifted uncomfortably in her seat, "Well, once you made your abrupt exit I sort of… well, I was curious, you know? You really surprised me, I never expected you to be young-"

"Not _that _young-"

"And I never expected you to have Charlotte-"

"Nobody seems to."

"And I never expected you to be pretty-"

"No- What?" I asked, stunned. Then blushed.

Olivia blushed too, "Danny isn't exactly the most handsome man in the world, is he?" She asked, and I think she expected me to agree with her, but I didn't. Danny was handsome in my opinion. So she carried on, and she smiled slightly when I didn't agree with her, "So like… I never expected someone young or pretty to go for him, you know?"

I stayed silent for a while, still blushing, "And how much did Danny pay you to say that?" I asked.

"What?" It was Olivia's turn to be confused now.

I smiled, then shook my head, "Don't worry." I told her.

We sat in silence once more. I still wanted answers, how did I surprise her? Why did it surprise her that I was 'young' and had Charlotte? Why?

"Anyway…" Olivia continued, "I just… I wondered why… why you'd still… why you're… with Danny?

Confused, I turned and stared at her, frowning. What on earth was Olivia on about? Where was she getting all this from? Was someone playing a joke on me? Had Danny actually asked her to do this or something? Maybe Dupe?

"Pardon?" I said disbelievingly.

Olivia looked down at her feet, "When you left the room, I sort of… well, I wanted to know about you and sort-of asked Danny about you. He came off with a list of stuff, and, I quote his exact words, 'She's gorgeous, intelligent, feisty, so damn stubborn she always gets her way, she's caring though, loving, funny, she's an amazing vet, a great mother, she can make you smile when all you want to do is cry, she can make you laugh when all you want to do is die. She can come off as strong, but she has a very mixed-up background, and she's grown used to not trusting anyone, Liv. Once you get to know her she's a completely different person, she's amazing.' …huh, I have no idea how I remembered all that." She shrugged, and I was utterly amazed. Though Danny hadn't necessarily said them words to me first-hand, it still made my eyes threaten to cry and my throat close up. I had no idea Danny thought of me like that, so many positives. I wasn't that great. "So I was wondering, like, well now that I see what Danny see's in you… I can see he's totally in love with you… I just wonder why you're with him… when you can have so much better?"

I jumped up to my feet and stared down at her, incredulous. "Danny is the best man you will ever come across, Liv!" I hissed, "How the hell can you talk about him like that? He's your step dad, he loves you like his own. He doesn't have to, he could've easily sent you and Evan away to England when Sarah died, but he didn't!" Olivia flinched at her mums name, but some reason let me carry on. "He's the most sweetest, loving, caring man I have ever come across. He's utterly amazing, he makes everyone laugh and he's there for everyone, including _you!_" I pointed at her, and she jumped at how fierce my voice was, but how could she speak about Danny like that? There was _no better man _in the _world. _He'd been there for her, how could she act like such a spoilt brat? "He's naturally talented with the animals, yet sometimes he can be the biggest idiot its unreal, but it's only because he's incredibly naïve. Liv you need to stop acting like a spoilt brat. Danny protected you from the truth about me and him because he wanted to tell you to your face, because he knew how you'd react. Don't you see? He loves you that much. He's very sensitive to everyone's feelings. He's amazing Liv, and _I love him!_"

I stood there, fuming, towering over her. Suddenly, Olivia smiled, her eyes twinkling. She jumped up, and hugged me.

"What- Liv?" I was startled.

She pulled away, grinning, "You _do _love him." She said, "I was just checking."

My eyes widened, "You… What?"

"I was just checking." Olivia said, then laughed, "You don't really think I feel about Danny that way, do you? He's my step dad, Alice, of course I'm going to want to know whether you love him or not. But you do, it's obvious. And you make him happy, I'm glad you two are together. Though you know, he _did_ actually say all that stuff about you, and I actually _was _surprised to see someone so young and pretty-"

"Does anyone else shut up about age?" I cried, taking a step away from her and thrashing my arms, "It's just a number!"

Olivia smiled, "Okay, okay." She said, trying to calm me down, I sighed.

"Liv, can… is that all?" I asked her, barely keeping my voice normal.

Now Olivia's face changed. She crossed her arms across her torso and stared at me with concerned eyes. "No, actually, it's not. I want to know what you were doing in here."

"Nothing-" I started, but her eyes already were on the desk. My heart jumped as I realised that I'd left the draw open. I prayed to god she wouldn't find that suspicious.

Olivia raised an eyebrow, "Going through draws?" She asked, and my heart leapt to my throat. She walked over to the draw. I ran over and closed it before she looked in though.

"It's nothing." I said breathlessly.

She frowned, "You shouldn't be running when you've got cancer, and pregnant. I would've thought that would've been one of the first things Danny would have told you not to do." She said.

I smiled, "Didn't Danny tell you I always get my way?" I asked, trying to change the topic.

"Right." She said, and laughed, "Now, move, Alice."

"No, Liv, look it's nothing-"

"What're you hiding that's so important? C'mon Alice you've got to tell me. You're going to be my step mum soon, and mums and their daughters don't keep secrets, do they? Or do you keep secrets from Charlotte?"

"Don't bring Charlotte into this." I said darkly.

"Fine. Now show me."

I refused to move. But surprisingly, she was incredibly strong, for her size. She was smaller than me, and that's saying something! She pushed me to the side, "Liv!" I protested, and tried to make a grab for the letters, but she'd already spotted Danny and Charlotte's names, and picked them up, studying them.

"What are these?" She asked me.

"Nothing!" I cried, and made a grab for them, she twisted out of my reach. Then flipped Danny's over and I saw her go to open it. "NO!" I cried, and suddenly leapt at her, we both landed on the hard floor loudly. Olivia dropped the letters and I grabbed them.

"Wasn't that child abuse?" Liv asked, and tried to snatch the letters back, but I'd already jumped up and was on the other side of the desk. She stood up, "Are you okay? You didn't hurt the baby or anything?"

"No." I said breathlessly, "No, I didn't."

Liv sighed, "Alice, please, just tell me what they are."

A sudden idea hit me. I had had no idea how to get the letters to Danny and Charlotte and my little'un when I died. And here was Olivia, completely unaware of what they were, but curious to know what they were. I could tell her what they were, and then get her to give them to Danny and Charlotte when I died. I decided to do one for all of Leopards Den, too, my family.

I held up the letters, tears stung my eyes, "These are letters for Danny and Charlotte for when I die." I told her, "I'm also doing one for my baby, and for everyone at Leopards Den. Liv… will you keep that secret?"

Liv nodded slowly, "But isn't it a little early to write them?"

I shrugged, "I wanted to get them out the way. That's why I was crying, Liv. They're so hard to write."

Liv smiled sadly, "But- But how are supposed to give them to them when you're dead though?"

"I just had a brainstorm. That's where _you _come in." I told her.

Her eyes widened, "No, Alice, I couldn't-"

"You're the only one who knows about these letters, and I'm not planning on giving them to anyone else, plus you're closest to Danny. All you've got to do is give them to Danny, I promise."

She eyed Charlotte's letter, "What about Charlotte's letter?" She asked, "Shouldn't I-"

"No." I told her, shaking my head, "No I'm going to put all the letters in one big envelope, which I'll give to you once I'm done with them. All you've got to do is keep it in a safe place and give the envelope to Danny once I die."

Liv swallowed, "I've only just met you and I don't want you to die." She whispered.

I smiled sadly, "I don't want to die, doesn't seem that appealing to me. So how 'bout it, eh?"

"It'll kill Danny when you die." She whispered.

Tears stung my eyes, "Please don't say that Liv, he'll have everyone here for him. You'll be there for him, right? You'll help him, won't you? And you'll give him the letters? Please, it's important, Liv." I begged. And slowly, she nodded. "Thankyou Liv you have no idea how much that means to me."

She smiled, "You have no idea how much you mean to Danny."

I shook my head, "No, nobody will ever understand how much _he _means to _me." _


	29. The first scan

_Chapter 29_

_**Alice's POV**_

**A/N; If I get anything wrong during her pregnancy let me know please(: Obviously, I have never been pregnant lol, too young, ****wayyy**** too young for that, so I don't know a whole lot about it haha!**

**Enjoy (;**

**Eight months.**

I squirmed slightly as the cold gel tickled the lower of my stomach. The nurse laughed gently at my reaction, she'd said it'd be cold, and then pressed down harder, to get a better reading. The gel was freezing, but I didn't mind.

Danny had hold of my left hand while I propped myself up using my right, to get a better view of the screen. The nurse tapped something on the ultrasound, and suddenly my little baby came into view. It was amazing, it really was. No words can describe how I felt at that moment. It's not possible. This was one of the most happiest moments of my life. Danny squeezed my hand, and I knew he felt the same way, too.

"Look Danny, it's our baby." I whispered, tears forming in my eyes. The nurse smiled fondly at me and Danny. I looked over to Danny, smiling, and saw he had tears in his eyes, too.

"Well Alice, you were right, you're nearly two months along. To be exact the baby measures to be 7 weeks and 5 days." The nurse told us in her soft voice, and I grinned at her. Then looked back at the screen. "That probably means a due date for… November 12th."

"Our baby." I whispered again. My heart filled with love at the sight of the little blob on the screen, a piece part of me and Danny, our creation, a token of our love.

Me and Danny continued to stare at the screen for a while more before the nurse started cleaning up. She wiped the gel from my stomach, and I smiled at her, she seemed nice, and then she busied herself by putting the machine away. Danny squeezed my hand tightly, and I looked at him. Then he smiled and leaned over my stomach. "Our baby." He whispered, just like I'd done.

And then gently, he kissed my stomach.

_**Doctors office**_

The doctor droned on and on, the words meaning nothing to me. He was talking about how the cancer would affect my baby, my health, and my chance of surviving the birth. His words seemed well… not like a medicine, they didn't sooth me, they just caused me to cut off all sense altogether, and just feel complete numbness. I hated this, talking about death, about pain, anything to do with the cancer.

The doctor finished his long rant, and beside me I felt Danny relax slightly, as if he'd been holding it all in while the doctor bored on. Danny gave my hand a gentle squeeze but I didn't return it. I placed one hand on top of my stomach. As if trying to shield my baby. "Will… Will my baby survive it, the birth?" I asked quietly.

The doctors face hardened, "Alice, it's impossible to say at this stage, now, really-"

"So there's a chance?" I interrupted smally, "There's a chance my baby won't even survive?"

Danny's hand became still upon mine. I knew he'd already… he'd already thought of this possibility, he thought it might happen. That's what he'd tried to say when I told him I was pregnant. But I'd refused to see it like that. No way could my baby die, no way, that couldn't happen, I wouldn't let it happen. He/She is a fighter, I know it.

But slowly, the doctor nodded. I gave out an involuntary cry, and then hid my face in my hands. "No." I said quietly, shaking my head, "That won't happen, I know it. They're a fighter. They'll make it through it, they'll survive." I whispered.

"Alice-" The doctor started, but I cut him off, by looking up and giving him my hardest stare.

"No offence doctor, but _you're _not the one carrying the baby." I spat. Then I shook my head, "Is that all? No more information?" I asked.

"No." The doctor answered after a moment of studying me. "Alice, I do wonder though, why aren't you having chemo-"

"C'mon then Danny, let's go." I said quickly, and forced myself to stand, get away from this doctor. I forced every step that I took to the door, and I forced myself not to cry. Not now. I took a step out into the hallway, away from that fateful room, and some reason, I felt a whole lot better.

"Sorry about Alice, she can be so stubborn sometimes, but she has her reasons. Imagine yourself in her shoes, dying, and finding out your baby might not make it, too." I heard Danny say to the doctor quietly, and moments later he appeared out in the hallway with me. I smiled innocently and pretended I hadn't heard, it wasn't like he'd said something bad anyway, but it was just nice to pretend otherwise, some reason. Plus, I didn't want to talk about that, I wanted to talk about our little creation.

I pulled the small photograph they'd given me out of my bag and stared at it fondly as me and Danny walked out into the car park, trying to locate the jeep. Danny wrapped an arm around my waist. I could feel his grin. "How much you want to bet on whether it's a boy or girl?" I asked, looking up at him and smiling.

We located the jeep and as we climbed inside Danny said, "It's gotta be a girl for sure, I mean like, Rosie was a girl."

I rolled my eyes, "That's _one _child, Danny." I laughed, and then grinned, "Unless you've got other children you never told me about?"

"Well now that you come to mention it…" Danny joked, and switched off the engine, the faint rumbling of the engine coming to life.

"But you know what? I agree with you, this little'un here is going to be a girl," I told him, and stroked the picture of my baby, "I can feel it."

Danny grinned, "What, you got a sixth sense or something?" He asked.

I laughed, "Maybe, Danny, you never know!"

Suddenly Danny turned to me and said seriously, "I freaking _love _you, Alice Collins."

My eyes filled with tears, god why was I being so emotional? I smiled at him, "I love you more, Danny." I told him, reaching over and giving his hand a squeeze.

"Usually I'd argue on that point but…" His eyes strayed down to the picture of the scan of our baby, "I don't want any arguing, I'm in way too much of a happy mood for that."

"Eyes on the road Trevanion!" I reminded him, as the jeep began to drift left. Danny laughed, then looked up and began driving normally again. We sat in silence for some time. Danny had one hand on the wheel and the other around my shoulder, while I snuggled into him and cradled the picture of our baby in my arms.

Perfect.

"You know Danny…" I started, once I caught sight of my engagement ring, glinting in the glaring African sunlight. "I was thinking about… you know, the wedding?"

"What about it?" Danny asked calmly, but I knew what he was thinking, from his face.

"Oh Danny don't pull a face like that, I'm not having second thoughts or anything!" I told him, laughing, and immediately his face relaxed. I leaned back into him, "I was just wondering, when were we going to get married? 'Cause we wont have time _after _the baby is born, _if _I survive the birth-"

"You will." Danny said strongly.

I carried on like I hadn't heard him, "And I _refuse _to go to my own wedding looking like balloon…"

Danny seemed a little eager now, "So, soon?"

I grinned, "You'd want to?" I looked up at him.

Danny nodded, "Why else would I propose to you?" He asked, "What would the point be, if I didn't marry you?"

"Good point."

He smiled, "So we should get organising soon…" Danny suggested, and shrugged.

"Yeah." I agreed, "You know, I never imagined myself as a girl walking down the aisle with her prince charming by her side, but I guess I was wrong." I told him, "Oh! That reminds me, do you mind…" I trailed off.

"Do I mind what?" Danny asked curiously, and we pulled into Leopards Den.

"Well it's just… nobody really ever imagined me getting married, well, my one friend didn't, anyway…" I took a deep breath, "The only friend I really ever had was Rodney, my doctor, the one who diagnosed me with Cancer." I told him, and looked up at him. Danny pulled the jeep to a stop as we came to Leopards Den. His face was blank. "And… And he encouraged me to find someone to look after Charlotte, he knew I didn't want to get close to anyone but… well, I did. And now it feels only right to, surprise him, you know?"

Danny smiled slightly, "You want to invite him to the wedding?"

I grinned, "I have a better plan than that, if it's okay with you?" I checked.

"Of course it is!" Danny replied, "Why wouldn't it be?"

I shrugged, "I don't know."

We sat there for a few moments silence, and I gently stroked the scan of my child again. "So what is the plan?" Danny asked, encouraging me to carry on explaining.

"Well…" I looked up shyly, "I was thinking, send him a ticket to Africa? I can pay for it, since he's my guest, and I have all them savings… and give him a note with the address to Leopards Den on it… and… say that I want to see him. And he can arrive like, I don't know, a couple days before the wedding? So we can surprise him with it when he gets here? I want to see his face when he finds out I'm getting married, and that I'm having a baby." I explained.

Danny's face broke out into a charming grin, "You really planned it through didn't you?" He asked.

I laughed, "Yeah, I sure did."

"Well then, once we sort out a date for the wedding, which should be in the next couple months, I guess, we can do that." Danny told me, and climbed out the jeep. He came round to my side just as I was climbing out and took my hand, and we climbed up Leopards Den steps together. "This is… amazing." Danny said, and we stopped to admire the scan picture once again, Danny placed a hand on my stomach and murmured, "Amazing."

It was true, this little being inside of me, and getting married to Danny soon, life basically just becoming… "Perfect." I said happily.

"Yeah, you are." Danny whispered, staring right into my eyes, before kissing me gently.


	30. The dress

_Chapter 30_

_**Alice's POV**_

"Can I ever walk into a room with you two and _not _find you eating each others face off?" Dupe asked, and me and Danny laughed, then pulled away. It wasn't even embarrassing when Dupe walked in on me and Danny anymore, it was just another thing that happened everyday. "Seriously though, has it ever happened?" Dupe asked once we'd pulled away and Danny had taken my hand.

"Nope." I replied happily, smiling. Then I held out the small piece of paper that had the picture of the baby scan. "Look at this, Dupe." I told him eagerly, and he took it. We hadn't told anyone that we were going for the first scan, we wanted to make it a surprise, when we came back with the picture. Dupe took it, eyeing me and Danny, and then once he realised what was on the picture he grinned broadly.

"Blimey." He whispered, "God, look at it, it's so small!"

I laughed, "It?"

Dupe looked up, rather sheepishly, "Well, it ain't really… you know… it's not neither yet…" Dupe said embarrassedly, and I laughed out loud.

"No need to be embarrassed about it, Dupe!" I said happily. "That's just the way _'it' _is at the moment!" I outstretched my fingers for the picture, "Anyway, me and Danny are going to show this to everyone else."

Dupe handed me the photo, grinning, "Let me come, I want to see their faces!" Dupe said eagerly, like a little child on Christmas day. If it wasn't so odd of Dupe I would've laughed.

I shot Danny a look and he seemed a little surprised by Dupe's enthusiasm, too. We all journeyed into Leopards Den. As we took a step into Leopards Den, Danny took my hand. I looked up at him and grinned. Dupe located the others and forced them to sit in the front room, though most of them were there already. Me and Danny bounced in -well, I did. Oh c'mon, I was happy!- and everyone looked up expectantly, it was at situations like this when we announced things.

I held up the picture and grinned excitedly, "We just thought you'd want to see this." I told them.

They all gathered around me, 'aww's were said, and 'it's so tiny!' just like Dupe had said. Evan grinned to himself, Charlotte seemed completely awed, Nomsa patted both me and Danny on the shoulders, Liv stretched out a finger and stroked the picture, and Georgina had _tears _in her eyes.

But all I could think about, when I looked up and caught Danny's emerald gaze, was how lucky I was to live my life, with the person I love the most.

**Seven months (Yeah, another time skip, but I don't think this should happen the next day xD teehee)**

"Wow." I murmured as Olivia lead me into 'The best dress store _ever_' according to her. Dresses cluttered every single centimetre of the store, all a wide range of colours, all a wide range of style. Absentmindedly, my hands trailed across the rows of the nearest dresses, my hands coming in contact with all different types of material.

"I was right then." Liv said smugly, grinning, I rolled my eyes at her.

"Yeah, you were, happy?"

"Delighted." Liv said, clapping her hands together. Since me and Olivia had that chat in the office, and she'd agreed to give Danny the letters, there seemed to be an unbreakable bond between us. She held the one secret I had from Danny, and she knew how much I hated keeping secrets from Danny, and I think she was proud it was her I'd confided in. "So, where do we start?" Liv asked, causing me to break out of my dreams and back into reality. Liv grinned, knowing I'd been daydreaming- apparently I always put on a face. "Got a certain colour in mind?"

"Hmm… What colour does blue and green make?" I asked, trailing my hands across another set of dresses.

"Uh… purple? No wait, that's red and something… isn't it like an aqua colour, teal, something like that?" Liv replied.

I smiled, "Well then, teal seems like a good colour." I stated, and starting roaming the shop for a turquoise dress.

"Why?" Liv asked curiously, trailing behind me.

I blushed, and looked at the ground as I spoke, "My eyes are blue, Danny's are green."

To my embarrassment, Liv 'aww' ed out loud, and several people turned to look at us. I blushed a brighter shade of red, and continued on with my search for a dress. Liv following behind me, still smiling to herself.

I turned the corner, and that was when I saw it, the dress- I just had to have it. I walked faster than before and grabbed it eagerly. It was silk, the perfect shade of teal, and it completely and utterly amazed me. It reminded me of that dress Marilyn Monroe wore. Liv came to my side, and touched the dress gingerly. I looked up at her and grinned, she smiled back. "It's beautiful." Liv whispered.

"My thoughts exactly." I agreed, and then checked the tag, "Alright price, too!" I laughed, and then picked up one a size bigger than my normal size. Liv raised an eyebrow, and I gestured to my stomach, "In case you hadn't noticed Liv, my wedding's in what… three weeks? And I'm already showing." I frowned down at the slight bump I had.

"Oh." Liv said, as if she'd forgotten, I laughed.

"Hmm, maybe I'm just too self-conscious about it! Though I know Danny's noticed," I said, smiling as I thought of Danny.

"God, stop daydreaming, and try your dress on!" Liv cried, laughing, and pushed me into the nearest changing booth.

As I peeled off my clothes and threw on my dress, careful not to damage it in any way, my mind trailed off, once again, to the person I always dreamed about. To the person who had my heart, to the person who made my life worth living, to the person whom I loved.

Danny.

**A/N: Sorry this chapter wasn't long- Doctor Who was so friggin' addicting & then my mum chucked me off my laptop! But I snuck on being the rebel I am! (H) haha, hope you like? It's crap though ^_^**

**Btw, I'm on holiday next week, so I won't have any updates up next week (N) Suckage. Tomorrow I have a ton of homework to do, an 7 paragraph essay to do for RS + some worksheet for French, and I'll probably get given some maths homework tomorrow :/ So I might not update, but I'll try. Why do I leave my homework to the last minute? It's a bit stupid. I'll try not to from now on :')) And as for saturday, my family are round so an update will be impossible, sunday i'm not sure about. I'll try and get one up on Sunday if I can. If I don't get any updates up tomorrow/Sunday, then don't expect me to update 'till... Next Saturday/Sunday. Sorry, guys (N) You best have a load of updates up that I can get very happy about and review lots and lots! Yeah? Agreed? Done deal, ;') **

***Realises I've given you my life story once again, and wanders off***


	31. Busy schedule!

_**Chapter 31**_

_**Alice's POV**_

**A/N: A Marilyn Monroe styled dress is the one I **_**always **_**picture her in, I don't know why :') hehe (a) **

The dress fit me perfectly, there was no struggling with the back zip and it didn't feel dramatically loose either, it was just right. I prayed that this baby wasn't going to be a big one, -like Danny was what, 6ft?- and that I didn't fit into my dress. That would be the worst. I swished around in circles, the dress rippling through the air, I giggled like a child. But I felt so happy. Everything was _complete._

Remembering to check it looked okay, I looked over in the mirror. I grinned. The dress was perfect, if I do say so myself.

"It's perfect Liv!" I squealed excitedly, and quickly jumped out of the changing room to model my new dress. As I stepped out, I spun again, just for fun. Liv grinned.

"It is!" She agreed, with an enthusiastic glint in her eye, "It's beautiful."

"Lets just hope this little one," I held a hand over my stomach, "Doesn't grow too much in three weeks!"

Liv laughed, "With a dad Danny's size? You'll have more luck wrestling an elephant!"

"Good point that." I said, "Right, I'll just have to pray every night from now on then." I imagined what Danny's face would be like if I started praying, those gentle green eyes holding an amused expression, that charming smile curving up into a beautiful grin…

"Oh c'mon Alice- let's go get you some shoes to match that then!" Liv said, rolling her eyes as I once again drifted off into Danny-land. I grinned at her, winked, then climbed back into the changing room. Automatically, I slipped off the dress and put on my normal t-shirt, khaki's and boots. Carefully, I put the dress back on its hanger, admiring it once again. Satisfied, I exited the changing rooms to a smiling Liv.

We paid for the dress quickly, stopping briefly to have a chat with the kind old lady at the counter who was asking about my baby, you know due dates and that, and then Olivia led me into yet _another _shop she claimed was amazing.

Once again, she was right.

We didn't spend too much time on the shoes. Olivia wandered off, dragging me with her, but then I spotted a pair I adored. "Liv." I told her, tugging on her arm and pointing to the shoes, "Don't you think _they're _cute?" I asked her.

She smiled, "Remind me Alice, why did you need me here? You seem fully capable of picking your outfit for yourself."

I grinned, "You're my expert shop picker, what would I do without you? My handy wingman! _Man _being the operative word, of course."

"Hey!" She said, slapping me lightly around the upper arm. I dragged her to the beautiful shoes, grinning. I was also pretty pleased with myself, I hadn't expected the outfit to just shine to me like it had. I was expecting that I had needed help. But these shoes sung to me just like the dress had. It was odd, really.

They were as white as pearls, honestly. Pristine, and I planned on keeping them that way. They had a slight heel, not too tall because I didn't want to be falling over whilst pregnant, but tall enough to make me at least up to Danny's nose! At the end of the straps were a little teal-coloured diamond. Perfect. I picked up my size, expectedly not looking at the price as not to scare myself, and paid for them.

"You'll look absolutely _perfect._" Liv whispered into my ear as we left the shop, "I'm jealous!"

Liv took the dress and shoes and hid them in her room, we were sticking to tradition that the groom didn't see the brides dress or whatever before the wedding. It was something like that, weren't it?

I found Danny grabbing a cup of coffee in the kitchen. I grinned and slipped my hands around the back of his head, covering his eyes. "Guess who?" I asked in a low voice, that for once worked, and didn't sound like me at all.

"Er hmm… the postman?" Danny asked.

"We don't have a postman you idiot!" I said softly, back to my normal voice, as Danny spun around then kissed me fully on the lips. I laughed, "Did you miss me?" I teased, and he blushed.

"As a matter of fact actually, I did." He said proudly, and I felt myself smile.

"Aaw, you're too sweet." I grinned, and stood on my toes and kissed him again. "I love you." I reminded him as we pulled away.

"I love you too." He replied gently, and wrapped his arm around my waist. He abandoned the coffee he was making. I wrapped around his waist in return. We walked along, "So, got your dress?"

I grinned, "Yep!" I answered.

"Can-"

"Nope."

"Not even-"

"Nope."

"Just-"

"No means no, Danny! God, you're like a child begging for sweets your are!" I said while laughing.

"Hmm…" Danny said, trying to think of a comeback.

"Anyway," I changed the topic quickly before I forgot what I wanted to do, "I want to send Rodney that letter, he should come like… what, a week before?"

Danny nodded, "Yeah."

I could tell he was still unsure about this. This was the doctor who'd diagnosed me with breast cancer- I could understand why Danny might feel some resentment. But it wasn't like it was Rodney's fault, it wasn't mine either, it wasn't anybody's fault. It's just life.

"Right, so, I'll send him a letter with the ticket I ordered for him, that gives him two weeks to sort everything out, if he wants to come. Then I'll tell him I'll book him a flight for whenever he wants to go home." I said happily, glad my plan was in action.

Danny grinned, "Go on then, looks like you don't need me, you're fully capable I see."

"You know, you're the second person to say that to me." I said, smiling.

"Maybe it's just cause you're amazing?"

"Oh yeah, I'm the best." I said sarcastically, rolling my eyes. I hated compliments- especially those that weren't true.

"Alice-" Danny started, and I skipped away quickly.

"I'm going to do Rodney's letter!" I called over my shoulder, grinning, Danny rolled his eyes and trudged on to what seemed like the direction of the animal hospital.

I found some paper, a pen and a envelope in the study. I then retrieved Rodney's ticket from mine and Danny's room, feeling a little excited actually. I'd had a great idea of how to introduce Rodney to Danny, as my fiancée. I'd also had a great idea for how to tell him I was pregnant, too. I felt like a child waiting for Christmas day- absolutely excited! I opened the pen and wrote on the paper.

_Rodney,_

_Hey Rodney, sorry I haven't been in touch! Just been a bit rushed off my feet lately, you'll understand later._

_So, I'm still in Africa, where I went first, but I'll explain more about that when I see you. As you can see, there's a ticket for south Africa in here, the flight is in two weeks, I was wondering if maybe you'd like to come over here? Don't worry, I'll pick you up from the airport so you don't have to worry to get to where you're staying. Oh and don't worry, we've got a room here for you, too._

_I know it's a bit sudden, but I have my reasons! _

_Let me know if you can come, please! There's a couple things I have got to tell you, too. _

_I hope you can come, I look forward to seeing you really, you were my only friend for what, five years? Thanks for that, by the way._

_Love, Alice_

_Xx_

I shoved the letter in the envelope, along with the tickets, scrawled Rodney's name and address on the front, and then put it on the side to remember to post later.

I exited the study and headed towards the animal hospital. I grinned when I saw Danny, just putting a baby leopard back in its pen. He was a true natural with the animals, it was like a instinct to him, it just came naturally. "Hey you." I said softly, and Danny looked up at me and grinned, instantly causing me to become breathless.

"Hey, done?" Danny asked.

"Yeah, I'll post it in town when I'm next there." I told him, and Danny walked over to me and wrapped his arms around my waist, I wrapped my own around his neck, gazing into his green eyes.

"So, you've nothing else to do today?"

"Nope," I thought it over, "Nope, that was the last in my busy schedule."

Danny grinned, "So I've got you all to myself now?" He asked, and kissed me gently.

"You do know how perverted that sounds, right?" I teased when we pulled away, but our lips were still centimetres apart, causing my heart to flutter.

"I'm guessing it sounds very perverted?" Danny said.

"Uh-huh." I murmured, but didn't say anymore.

Danny's gentle green eyes were causing me to lose all coherent thought.

**A/N: Most boring/Rubbish Chapter ever with the worst ending yet, but I'm tired, and my hands are aching! Haha (': **


	32. Rosie

_Chapter 32_

_**Alice's POV**_

**A/N: I am BACK! WAHEYYYY! ;'] Hehe, I got very bored when I was away + was reading your fics on my iPod cause my mum bought me internet, and I've just got to say that they're amazing ;) They really helped me write, too (I took a notebook with me to write in) and if I didn't have your fics I think I would have died of boredom, honest. :I Anyway, here's a chapter I wrote from Wednesday-Saturday (I know it seems like it took me quite long, but I was only writing for about half an hour a time). I hope that you like it? Please review. Please forgive me for not updating for ages. *Gives you all cyber-hugs and cyber-cookies in a way to earn back your forgiveness***

**Alice's POV**

_**The next day**_

I'd spoken to Rosie before, a quick first conversation via the phone, but I'd never met her face-to-face. Danny had shown me pictures of her before, after I'd got off the phone to her. To be honest, she looked nothing like Danny. Not afraid to voice my opinions, I'd pointed this out to Danny, he'd said that Rosie was the replica of Miranda. I realised I'd never seen a photo of Miranda. So I asked Danny if I could see a picture of Miranda- he'd told me he didn't have any. I'd looked back down at the picture of Rosie, saving the awkward conversation of why he had no pictures of Miranda.

Which is why I was nervous of Rosie coming over, I'd never spoke to her properly before. Her and her husband, Max, were-obviously- invited for the wedding, and Rosie had been able to get a few weeks off of her vet training for it. So her and Max were coming over for a few weeks. Danny, of course, was ecstatic about this. He told me he hadn't seen Rosie in over half a year. He had obviously been missing her. I knew if id gone that long without seeing Charlotte I'd be completely and utterly over he moon. So I understood why he was so happy.

I was completely unsure on how I was feeling about meeting Rosie. Evan had accepted me easily enough. You could even say he'd welcomed me with open arms, but then again he'd known me months before me and Danny had got together. Liv, well, she'd been a bit protective over Danny, naturally, but we got along great now.

When Danny had told Rosie about me and him, he said she'd been pleased. Of course, when Danny told her about getting married and having a baby, she'd been very surprised- apparently Danny was rubbish when it came to things like love- but then Danny explained _everything_. That was when she had asked to speak to me. Nervously, I had picked up the phone and said 'Hello?'

Instead of the usual humdrum of 'I'm so sorry to hear the news', she had acted as if it wasn't real at all, just like Danny acted to me now, I appreciated that. She'd laughed and said, 'Now there's something Dad forgot to tell me- You're Scottish! He has always been a sucker for accents.'

She'd acted fine about everything, but she did have Danny as a dad, and she had probably been taught to be polite. What if she wasn't really fine about all of this? What if she was just acting fine with it and was waiting for a moment alone with Danny so she could really say what she thought? I mean, how are you supposed to react to the news that your Dad was engaged to a woman who you never knew existed, plus the fact she was pregnant and had seven months left to live?

A loud_ thud _jolted me awake from my daydreams, I jumped and sat upright, resulting in almost falling out of the chair I was sat on in the kitchen. Then I looked up at a sheepish Danny, "My god Danny, were you trying to give me a heart attack?" I asked, catching the breath that had been knocked out of me in surprise.

"Close enough." Danny winked, then nodded at a large brown envelope sat innocently on the table- obviously the cause of the noise- that I hadn't even realised was there, "Letter for you, I guess it's from Rodney."

"Oh. I knew that. Thanks." I mumbled, and picked up the brown envelope. I studied the handwriting on the envelope, "Yep, that's Rodney's hand- wait, where are you sneaking off to?" I asked Danny, looking up and seeing him walking out of the room.

"I didn't know if you'd want me here." Danny answered. I frowned, why would he think that?

"Of course I do." I said, and patted on the chair beside me, "C'mere."

Danny smiled and slid into the chair beside me, I leant into him and opened the letter, gaining a paper cut in the process but ignoring it, "What do you think he'll say?" Danny asked.

"No idea yet, I'm not Rodney." I said, and Danny smirked.

The letter slid from the envelope effortlessly, followed by the ticket I'd sent him. My heart sunk. The only friend I had back in Scotland, my only guest, wasn't coming. It was only curiosity that made me read the letter. I wondered what his excuse would be. Some sob story? A blatent lie? Or maybe just an outright no? I was used to rejection by now, I'd had enough to last a lifetime, but I'd expected more from Rodney. I sighed, Danny squeezed my shoulders sympathetically, and I opened the letter.

_Dear Alice,_

_I am delighted to hear from you, I must say! I've been wondering for a while whether you and Charlotte are alright. I hope you're well, both of you._

_I must say that I am highly curious as to the reasons that you and Charlotte are still residing in Africa. And why you want me to come over. Rather suddenly, too, I agree. _

_Anyway, I best stop nattering on like an old biddie. Though of course- I am old!_

_You must be wondering why I have enclosed the ticket you sent me, you're curious by nature, and I'm sure that you're getting impatient with my babbling!_

_Well, as I said before, I am curious as to why you want me over at Africa so suddenly. So the first thing you ought to know is that: Yes, I will be coming to Africa to visit you. I, of course, cannot let you pay for my flight. I've managed to purchase a ticket for the same day, and time, so there's no change with that, don't fret._

_Ah, and now the question on how long I can stay. Well I supposed I can reside with you for as long as you will allow me. You see, I retired just last month. I now spend my days nattering about art and what I want to do with my life, (You've inspired me, Alice), despite the fact that over three quarters of it is gone._

_One can get lonely with this type of life style, though._

_I simply cannot wait until I see you and young Charlotte again, though she's not exactly young anymore. Nine or ten, I believe? Any way, that's beside the point._

_I shall see you in two weeks!_

_All my best,_

_Rodney._

**(A/N; You have no idea how many times I went back and edited that so that he'd sound posh!) **

A smile, reaching from ear-to-ear, slowly spread across my face as I read. Once I finished, I looked up at Danny, who I hadn't realised was playing around with my hair with incredible patience. I'm a very slow reader. Evidently, he hadn't read the letter too.

"So what did he say?" Danny asked me, twirling a strand of my hair around his finger, and watching it tumble from his grasp when he released it.

I'd say that I smiled up at him, but I was already smiling, "He's coming!" I answered excitedly to Danny, who's face light up in surprise.

"Really? Then why'd he send you the ticket back?"

"Didn't you read the letter?"

"Nope, it's yours, that would be rude." Danny said simply, and I shook my head in wonder.

"Don't be soft, anything of mine is yours!" I told him.

Danny grinned and raised his eyebrows, "Are you included?"

I rolled my eyes, "Yeap, I am yours and would do anything for you, my master."

Danny flashed another dazzling smile at me that caused me to go weak at the knees, _"Anything _that I-" Danny started suggestively.

"Anyway," I said quickly, seeing Dupe walk by in the hallway, smirking. "He's booked a ticket for himself, same time and everything. But he'd being a stupid old buggar saying he can't allow me to pay."

Danny nodded slowly and said, "Old?"

"Yeah, he's like a man version of Georgina! Though slightly older, and a doctor. Well, a retired doctor now." I explained to Danny, and felt him relax beside me, "Why?" I asked curiously.

"No… no reason." Danny said quickly, and looked down at the letter and started reading it.

I folded the letter, "Don't lie to me Danny, go on, tell me." I urged.

Danny stood up very suddenly. His cheeks were a little flushed. I was taken aback. "I should go tend to the animals before Rosie turns up." He said, and shot out the room like a bullet, headed towards the animal hospital. I sat wondering what he was so embarrassed to tell me about and then it clicked. I jumped up and went after him, catching him but the fountain.

"Danny," I said breathlessly, forcing him to turn around and look at me, "You weren't, you know, jealous, of me and Rodney, were you?" I asked, and Danny's cheeks blushed further. That was usually _my _job. I took his silence as a yes, and laughed in disbelief, "Oh Danny, why on earth why would you think that?"

"Well," Danny started uncertainly, "You've known him for so long, you know? So he'd know you more than I do-"

"Impossible." I commented, and Danny rolled his eyes and continued.

"And I just…" Danny scratched the back of his head in a embarrassed way, "You were just so keen to see him again, you know? And I didn't really know anything about him so… And- And, okay, this last one is a bit stupid you know, even I admit that but… well… he's a doctor." Danny said, and I gave him a look that told him to elaborate. I was completely perplexed, what was he on? Danny took a deep breath before continuing, "Well, don't take this the wrong way or anything, but you know… women just seem to… go for that kind of guy?" Danny shrugged.

I was absolutely shocked, too shocked to even burst out into laughter, what actually goes through Danny's mind? "Seriously Danny?" I asked, and he nodded, embarrassed, "Well, first off, I am not 'women'. I'm Alice. And I've never heard anything so stupid! Where on earth did you get that from?"

"It's just… what Sarah used to be like."

"I'm not Sarah though, I'm Alice." I told him quietly, slightly hurt that he was comparing me to Sarah, his late wife.

Danny caught on rather quickly, "No, no Alice. I know that… I don't…It wasn't mainly that… You know I love you, don't you?"

"Yeah… Yeah I know. I love you too." I replied, Danny smiled and wrapped his arms around my waist, I laid my hands on his chest, I looked up at him and smiled, "So you thought I'd run off on you, pregnant and engaged, what do you take me for?"

Danny grinned, knowing I was teasing him, "I don't know, you just have that look about you." Danny joked.

"Mmm really? Well you were right, I'm gonna bail out on you the moment that Rodney turns up." I said continuing on with our playful banter that I loved.

"Well I guess I'll make this moment last then." Danny murmured, and suddenly he kissed me. Automatically, my arms wound around his neck and I deepened the kiss. Lost in my own world. Danny was just so perfect…

"Dad?" A voice that I faintly recognised asked, breaking me from my daze, for a moment I found myself wondering whether me and Danny were ever going to be able to kiss without anyone ever interrupting. Then the reason clicked that I only faintly recognised the voice, it was because I'd only heard that voice once.

Rosie.

Me and Danny jumped apart, and spun to see Rosie standing there she was much more prettier than the pictures showed. Her eyes were such a deep shade of brown it was unreal! For Danny's child, it surprised me to see she wasn't taller than me. Beside her stood a handsome young man, who I assumed was her husband, Max. She hadn't done to bad with a man! **(A/N: Man, that made Alice sound a bit paedophile-y, but whatever)** Bothe wore the same amused expressions, Rosie seemed to have laughter dancing in her eyes. I blushed a deep shade of scarlet red. Damn my natural reflexes, damn them to hell. I blushed like 24/7 I swear! My blushing seemed to amuse Rosie, because she bit her lip in a way that told me she was trying to hold back her laughter. This really wasn't how I'd imagined meeting her. Damn, I was nervous about meeting her in normal circumstances, so imagine how I was feeling now she'd found me snogging her dads face off!

"I'm certain _your _Alice then." Rosie said in her northern accent, "Unless my dad's having it off with another woman?" Rosie raised her eyebrows at Danny.

"Rosie!" Danny said, slightly as if he was telling her off. Some reason, Rosie's joke made me relax, and I found myself joking around.

I turned to Danny, "Who's this Alice she speaks of?" I said in mock horror. Danny laughed and wrapped an arm around my shoulders casually.

"I was going to tell you," He said, playing along, "What can I say? I'm a real ladies man."

I reached up and patted his head sympathetically, "You keep telling yourself that honey." I teased, and he rolled his eyes. I grinned playfully.

From behind me, Rosie asked, "No offence, but how do you put up with him?" I turned and smiled at her.

"I ask myself this question _all _the time." I said, then winked at her.

"Hey!" Danny cried defensively.

I laughed, "Oh don't get out of your pram Danny! We're just joking about." I told him, "You didn't take me seriously did you?"

Danny looked down at the ground, "No, course not." He lied.

"Aaw, you should know better than that from _me_." I told him, "I'm sorry, if you took it seriously." I kissed his cheek quickly.

I turned back to Rosie, who was grinning widely at me. I smiled back. I realised that I was wrong. Danny was there in her. Her smile was a copy of Danny's, and some of the expressions she pulled were just like Danny. "Rosie, thought you already know that, and this is Max, my husband." She informed me.

"Alice." I told them, sticking out my hand in greeting.

Rosie laughed and rolled her eyes, "Aaw c'mon, you're gonna be my step mum in a couple weeks!" She cried, and embraced me in a tight hug. I was surprised by this, but behind me I heard Danny laugh.

And all of a sudden everything was perfect again.

**Rosie's POV (Just for fun, hehe)**

Nervous. I guess that's what you could say I was. I think Max picked up on this, 'cause he wrapped an arm around my shoulders and squeezed me reassuringly, "You alright?" He asked.

I smiled up at him, "Yeah, just a little nervous." I replied.

He grinned, "She'll love you, Rosie. Anyone would be crazy not to." He assured me, and I kissed him gently. When we pulled away the taxi drove up Leopards Den's path. "Oh look Max- there's my dad." I told him, noticing Dad. He was more shuffling than walking, he looked rather embarrassed. Odd. Me and Max both frowned at this. The taxi drove up and we paid him. As we gathered our suitcases a young woman (Well, older than me, but you know what I mean) hurried after him. She had long dark hair which fell straight down to her waist. That was the most I saw of her though. Max took my hand and we walked towards the pair.

"…I'm gonna bail out on you the moment that Rodney turns up." The woman said, her accent obviously Scottish. She must be Alice.

"Well, I guess I'll make this moment last then." My dad murmured, in a tone of voice that made my cheeks blush. Suddenly, I didn't even have time to blink, he swooped down and kissed her. She just about came up to his shoulders so it was quite funny to watch. She stood on her toes and flung her arms around him eagerly- how anyone could want to kiss my dad I don't know!- and I felt embarrassed watching this, seeing my dad like that- and since when had he been into public displays of affection?

"Dad?" The word slipped out before I could stop myself, and he and Alice sprung apart in a comical way. They both spun around and saw me. I had to stop myself from doing a double take at Alice, that would be rude. But she was… beautiful. **(A/N: What is it with me and making Characters seem pervertish? Rosie's talking about her to-be-step mum here, xD) **I had thought my mum and Sarah had been beautiful. **(A/N: Sarah- seriously, Rosie? You odd person of odd) **But Alice really… was. She didn't even look like she wore make-up! Her eyelashes were coated in black mascara, and that made her eyes stand out, but that was about it. I found myself immediately drawn to her eyes, I'd never seen a shade like that before! Alice blushed furiously, probably as embarrassed as me, though it seemed to amuse me in a way. I bit my lip to hold back my laughter. "I'm certain _your _Alice then. Unless my dad's having it off with another woman?" I raised my eyebrows and hoped my attempt to make the scene less awkward had worked.

"Rosie!" Dad chided, but Alice smiled. She turned to my dad.

"Who's this Alice she speaks of?" She cried in mock horror. Immediately, I liked her. Max squeezed my hand and I squeezed back. Dad laughed and wrapped an arm around Alice's shoulders.

"I was going to tell you," Dad joked and I hadn't expected him too, what had this woman _done _to my dad? "What can I say? I'm a real ladies man."

Alice stood directly on her toes, just like a ballerina, and patted his head sympathetically, "You keep telling yourself that honey." Dad rolled his eyes and Alice grinned.

"No offence, but how do you put up with him?" Dad was different, before he'd been rather serious about the animals and all that, especially since Sarah had died. Now he was joking around, because of Alice. I liked it, whatever this woman had done to him, I seriously liked it.

Alice turned to me and winked, "I ask myself this question all the time!" She joked.

"Hey!" Dad cried defensively, taking us seriously.

Alice laughed, "Oh don't get out of your pram Danny! We're just joking about. You didn't take us seriously, did you?" I liked the way Alice handled this. Usually Dad would get up on his high horse when people insult him.

"No, course not." Dad said quickly, and looked down a his feet.

"Aww, you should know better than that from _me_. I'm sorry, if you took it seriously." She said, and kissed him on the cheeks. Dad smiled to himself happily as she did so. I grinned. Alice turned to me and smiled.

"Rosie," I told her, realising we hadn't been properly introduced, "Though you already know that. And this is Max, my husband." _And how lucky I am that he is! _I added in my head.

"Alice." She said awkwardly, sticking out her hand.

I laughed and rolled my eyes, "Aww c'mon, you're gonna be my step mum in a couple weeks!" I exclaimed, and pulled her in for a hug. Alice froze for a moment, Dad laughed, and then she relaxed.

"Mum? Dad?" I heard a voice I didn't recognise ask. Me and Alice pulled away. Alice smiled warmly at a sweet little girl who was walking towards us. Who was she?

"Oh. Rosie, Max, this is my daughter, Charlotte." Alice explained, and that took me by surprise. I hadn't imagined her as a mum- even though she was pregnant- and I had no idea why.

"And Charlie, this is my daughter Rosie, and her husband Max." Dad told her.

Charlotte looked up at me, "Oh. So you're the Rosie Dad's been nattering on about for the past week!" Charlotte exclaimed with a South African accent, smiling.

I clocked on that she'd called Danny 'Dad' instead of Danny, like I'd expected. I turned to Dad and raised my eyebrows, "Dad?" I asked.

He grinned proudly, "Charlotte asked to call me Dad ever since me and Alice got together. Isn't that right squirt?" Dad said, and ruffled Charlotte's hair.

_Ever since they'd got together? _Man, that was sweet. "Dad!" Charlotte moaned, patting her shoulder-length brunette hair back into place.

We all laughed at this and Dad said, "Hey, we better go tell the others you're here.!"

We agreed and grabbed out stuff. Dad, Alice and Charlotte walked ahead of us. Dad held each of their hands.

I realised that it hadn't been a bad idea to leave Dad, to go and study. I'd thought it had been, originally, Sarah had just died and he needed me here, he wasn't himself. But Dupe and Max had encouraged me too. They were right, too, aswell. Danny had Alice now. She made him happy, I could tell.

Alice had got Danny through Sarah's death, and I never thought I'd see the day.

**A/N: Sorry that wasn't that good… it's exactly 3742 words long! Man, I must've had nothing to do on holiday except write- so true. Please review! xxxxx**


	33. Telling Rodney!

_Chapter 33_

_**Alice's POV**_

"Hey- Alice!" Rosie suddenly said, and I spun around. She was grinning, "Let's see the ring then!"

I laughed and let go of Danny's hand, then wandered to Rosie and showed off the beautiful ring… there were no words to describe how amazing it was! Rosie's eyes widened and she grabbed my hand, peering at the ring with her eye almost touching it.

"What is it?" I asked curiously. She looked over at Danny.

"But… that's… that's Nan Eileens ring…" She mumbled, and shook her head, looking dazed. I frowned and my head whipped around to look at Danny- who was grinning.

"Who's?"

"My mum's." Danny answered proudly, and I felt my throat constrict in love. I opened my mouth to speak but no sound came out. I was absolutely touched. Danny grinned.

"C'mon Max, Charlotte." Rosie said quickly. I wanted to ask Danny something, in private. It seemed Rosie sensed that. Charlotte looked back at me over her shoulder but Rosie ushered her on, and Charlotte followed her unwillingly.

I looked up at Danny, "But… What about Miranda? Sarah? Didn't you-"

"No." Danny replied, and put a finger to my lips, I stopped talking, "My mum hadn't given me this when I married Miranda, and Sarah…" Danny sucked in a deep breath, he seemed sort-of hurt, "She didn't want it, she wanted something new, modern… better looking…" Their was a sour edge to his voice. He looked took my hands and looked down at the ring.

"I think it's beautiful." I whispered.

"I just thought… if I let you think it's new… well, maybe you'd like it more-"

"Danny," I cupped his face with my hands, staring deep into his green eyes, "You've got to stop comparing me to Sarah. Not every woman is the same, you know. To me, this ring is absolutely gorgeous. And to be honest the fact that it was your mothers and you want to give it to me fills my heart with such an unexplainable feeling." I whispered, and pulled his face towards mine and kissed him, gently, softly… lovingly.

**A/N: Set two weeks into the future. Rodney's arriving today and Danice are one week away from their wedding! (Doesn't time fly? XD ahh, im so funny ;] teeehee!)**

My plan was in action. I bounced up and down in my seat in the jeep eagerly. I glanced down at my watch again. Rodney's plane was due to arrive now, and we were five minutes drive away from the airport. I sighed, frustrated. I knew that Rodney's plane wouldn't be dead on time, I also knew that he took a while to grab all his suitcases and that too, but that didn't stop me from getting impatient.

"Hurry up Dupe!" I moaned, glancing at my watch.

"God dammit woman, you're so naggy! How does Danny put up with you?" Dupe said over the noise of rushing wind brushing through each tendril of my hair and the roar of the engine.

"Hey!"

Both me and Dupe laughed. I knew I was being naggy- is that even a word or just another Dupe invented?- but I couldn't help it. I was excited, very very very excited! I hadn't seen Rodney in… forever. I couldn't wait to see his face when I introduced him to Danny. Nor could I wait to see the look on his face when I told him that I was pregnant… and getting married!

Dupe pulled up to the airport, I turned to him, "You wait here. I'll go in and get Rodney." I told him.

"What, do I slow you down?" Dupe asked, laughing. I rolled my eyes.

"Wait _here._" I told him.

I climbed out of the jeep. I headed into the airport, people milling around me like bees. God, this was confusing! I went up to the flight board and found Rodney's flight, it'd already landed. Oh god, what if I was late for him? I didn't want to keep him waiting! I sprinted towards where he was due to come out as fast as I could. I skidded to a halt, breathless, almost running past it.

A familiar face entered into the airport from another door. His brown eyes were shining, as he took in everyone around him, smiling. His eyes settled on me, and he beamed. He placed his suitcase on the floor and held his arms open. I grinned and ran at him, hugging him tightly, almost knocking him to the floor.

"Alice, it's so great to see you again!" Rodney said once we pulled away from the hug. I felt tears gathering in my eyes. Rodney's eyebrows raised.

"Sorry, ignore me." I told him, laughing. I was just eager to get him back to Leopards Den. And these god damned hormones were making me emotional! "God Rodney, it's so good to see you again! I can't wait for you to meet everybody!"

"Everybody?" Rodney asked, picking up his lone case again. I began walking out of the airport, smiling and keeping silent. Rodney followed, "What do you mean by 'everyone', Alice?"

"You'll see when we get to Leopards Den." I said. We exited out into the car park and Rodney took in Dupe sitting there, and smiled to himself. I bounced towards the jeep. "Rodney, this is Dupe, one of the owners of Leopards Den- the game reserve I work and live at now. Dupe, this is Rodney, my friend."

Rodney nodded, "Nice to meet you."

Dupe grinned, "Same to you. Friend of Alice, friend of mine." Dupe said, and tipped his hat at Rodney. I raised my eyebrows, "What?" Dupe asked, feigning innocence. I laughed, and turned to Rodney.

"Pass us your case." I told him, and he did so.

"Careful Al-" Dupe started, and I gave him a death glare. He shut up at once. I smiled and tossed the case into the back of the jeep, and then jumped in myself. I beckoned for Rodney.

"C'mon Rodney." Rodney obeyed, and looked at me suspiciously.

"What are you hiding from me, Alice?" Rodney asked.

"Nothing." I lied sweetly.

Rodney shook his head in his posh manner and looked around in wonder as we drove along the dusty roads. With Dupe's driving, it'd take only half an hour to get back to Leopards Den. Whereas with normal people, it took about an hour. Leopards Den was very secluded, you see. I thought about making small talk with Rodney, but he was too busy looking out at the African landscape in amazement. I remembered back to the first time I'd been here. I'd had a feeling that I wanted to stay here. Charlotte had it, too.

And so we had.

Dupe pulled up into Leopards Den. Dust flew up into the air around us at the speed he was going, "Calm down, Dupe! How many you had to drink?" I asked.

Dupe grinned, "Not enough that I can't handle." He answered, and parked outside Leopards Den.

I turned to Rodney. He didn't seem very impressed Dupe had been drink driving. "Dupe drinks all the time," I explained, "It takes about ten beers to get him even the slightest bit tipsy nowadays!" I laughed, and Rodney sighed and climbed out, I followed after him.

Dupe retrieved Rodney's case from the jeep and passed it to him. Rodney accepted it, smiling. I wondered what he thought of Dupe. It had taken me long enough to actually understand that all Dupe did was care.

"Alice!" I heard Danny call and spun around immediately, and saw him hurrying out of Leopards Den. He flew down the steps and I gave him a warning look when I saw him start to extend an arm to hug me. Danny stopped and realised what he was about to do, and smiled sheepishly. He turned to Rodney, "Uh Hi, you must be Rodney." Danny said, and extended a hand to shake. Rodney took it and shook, smiling.

"Oh, Rodney, this is Danny Trevanion, the other owner of Leopards Den." I told Rodney. _Also my fiancée and my baby's father _I added in my head.

Rodney smiled, "Nice to meet you Danny."

"You too." Danny said politely.

**Rodney's POV **

The gruff man Alice informed me to be called Dupe handed me my case. I smiled politely. I couldn't believe this man had been drink driving- with Alice in the car! Alice seemed perfectly content with this though. Maybe the man wasn't as bad as I thought him to be. The man grinned at me. Alice turned to me and went to speak, but someone beat her to it.

"Alice!" They called, and Alice spun around so quickly she was just a blur, a smile spread across her face, a twinkle in her blue eyes. I hadn't seen her smile like that since I'd diagnosed her with breast cancer. She'd looked so pale and lifeless as she slumped back in her seat and asked if she had any hope. As I took in this young woman now, she looked nothing like the girl back in my office. Something- or someone- had changed her. I looked over at the stairs where a tall man with grey hair and green eyes ran over to her eagerly. His arm extended out, as if to embrace her. He had no chance there, Alice isn't really one for physical contact. Alice shot him a look, but it wasn't a nasty one or a warning one… what was going on here? The man turned to me suddenly, "Uh hi, you must be Rodney." He said, and held out his hand. I shook it. Unsure who this man stood before me was.

"Oh, Rodney, this is Danny Trevanion, the other of Leopards Den." Alice informed me, but she seemed to be holding something back.

I smiled, "Nice to meet you Danny."

"You too." Danny replied.

Alice looked up at him, their height difference made me wish to laugh. Alice barely came up to his shoulder! I held my laughter back- I didn't want to be rude. "Have you got it?" She asked excitedly."

"Sure have- when would I let you down?" Danny said, producing a white envelope from his jean pocket. He winked at Alice and she flashed another smile at him that I didn't recognise. Danny passed the enveloped to Alice, and she clapped like a young child. She seemed as if she could barely contain her excitement- what was going on here?

"Here Rodney, this is for you." Alice said happily, and passed me the envelope, I accepted it and raised an eyebrow. Alice said nothing more, but she wore the same grin on her face. Her sapphire eyes alight with excitement. I opened the enveloped and pulled out the first piece of paper that my hands came into contact with.

I looked down at it and I gawked. It was a wedding invitation.

For Danny Trevanion and Alice Collins.

I looked up at that man, Danny, and then looked over at Alice, who was grinning like a fool. Why had I not picked up on it earlier? I saw it now, love was radiating from them, clear in their eyes. Their movements seemed to revolve around each others, like they were magnets.

"Well I never!" I cried, and looked at Danny, "Whatever have you done with the Alice I know!"

Danny laughed and wrapped an arm around Alice's shoulder, she leaned into him instinctively, "I have no idea what you're talking about." He said in fake innocence, grinning.

"Well I- Well, Congratulations!" I told them, astounded. Absolutely astounded.

"Look in the envelope Rodney!" Alice squealed, jumping up and down on the spot. "Go on!"

"Of course I will Alice, Patience!" I agreed, and pulled out the next piece of paper.

My jaw dropped open and the paper slipped from my hands.

A baby scan!

I looked up at them, "Alice you're- you- pregnant?" I cried, forgetting my manners.

Alice's eyes glittered with happiness as she laughed and flung both her arms around the tall giant she called Danny. She looked up at him and he looked down at her and they both smiled, "Yeah, I am." She whispered gently.

"Congratulations!" I said again, and looked at Danny again, "Seriously, where are you hiding the Alice I know?"

Alice answered before he did, "I'm right here." She answered. And touched the left side of his chest. She looked directly into his eyes and said, "In his heart!" She whispered.

I saw a look of love spread across each of their faces. Danny leaned down and kissed her lips briefly, probably only because I was here he made it quick, and then murmured, "I love you, Alice Collins!"

"That's Alice Trevanion-to-be to you mister! But I love you too." She smirked. I smiled to myself. This was un-Alice-like in every way. But I liked it.

"Impossible-"

"Oh shush you, don't start on that argument. You know I'll always win it!" She rolled her eyes, and Danny went to interrupt but she cut across him, "You know I do! You always think you can persuade me with a kiss but not today mister!" Then she turned to me and I saw Danny smirk, and he gazed at her lovingly, "C'mon Rodney, we'll show you to your room!"

They turned and started to lead me to where I would be staying. Danny and Alice took each others hands and the room crackled with electricity.


	34. Dreams

_Chapter 34_

_**Alice's POV**_

_(A couple weeks later- the night before Danice's wedding day) _

My hands knotted in Danny's hair and I fought in my mind for coherent thought. I struggled to keep my mind clear. But that was impossible, and eventually I gave up. Danny pulled me tighter to him. I felt so happy, so carefree. I was going to be his wife tomorrow! My heart thudded erratically in my chest through excitement- I couldn't wait! I tried to set my mind back to normal again, and realised where we were and how this embrace was rather too passionate (especially with the way I curved around Danny!) for public. I pulled away, gasping for air, Danny did the same.

"Well well well Mr Trevanion," I said breathlessly, smiling, "We should do this more often with a reward like that!" Danny laughed, and leaned in and kissed me again. My hands twitched to wrap around his neck but I resisted the feeling and pulled away. "Go on Danny, you best go, we're probably making Dupe nauseous." I nodded to Dupe who sat waiting in the jeep looking down at his lap.

Danny laughed and then said softly, "I'm gonna miss you."

I smiled, "I'll miss you too- Oh god, look at us! It's only one night!" But that night meant so much loneliness, "I love you Danny." I told him softly.

"I love you too, Alice." He murmured, and took my face in his hands and kissed my slowly and softly this time.

"Right c'mon, off you trot! We'll make up for lost time, I promise." I said, and winked once we pulled away. Danny grinned

"Information overload!" Dupe yelled from the jeep. I laughed.

"Well you shouldn't be eavesdropping then!"

Dupe snorted, "I think I preferred it when you two were eating each others faces off!"

Instead of blushing- which is an absolute miracle- I simply laughed and turned to Danny. "Go on. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Love you!" Danny said, and started descending the steps. I grinned at him.

"Love you more!"

"No way-"

"Do you really have do this now?" Dupe demanded impatiently from the jeep, and I giggled childishly. Danny chuckled too, and strode to the jeep and jumped in beside Dupe. "Finally! I was afraid if you carried on you'd bloody kiss me too Trevanion!" Dupe complained, and switched on the jeep and drove away. I waved at Danny until he faded from my view and then I drew back my hand and walked inside Leopards Den.

Now I had something to ask Rodney.

It was easy to find Rodney. He was always sitting in the armchair in the front room, 'contemplating'. Or he'd be roaming around the animal hospital, admiring me and Danny's work on the animals. He tended to be like that, Rodney. It was quite funny actually. So I walked back into Leopards Den, heading straight towards the front room where Rodney was sitting. He sat calmly, his two hands clasped together on his lap, his eyes had a faraway look. Clearly, he was 'contemplating'.

"Rodney?" I asked. Rodney blinked and looked up at me, smiling, the creases around his eyes crinkling and giving his face a warm look.

"Forgive me Alice, I was in a world of my own." He told me, sitting straighter in his seat.

"No it's alright." I assured him, and Rodney nodded.

"So you," He cleared his throat, "Finally said goodbye to Danny?"

"Pardon?"

Rodney seemed pretty shifty when he answered, "Oh I came outside to say goodbye to Danny and… decided you were taking care of that."

I blushed tomato red and looked down at my feet, "Yeah… Sorry…" I mumbled, embarrassment washed over me and I found myself unable to say anything more to Rodney. My brain seemed to stop working- what was I supposed to say to that?

Rodney laughed, "I've never seen you happier than you are now." He told me, and I looked up at him shyly, he was grinning, "Oh the joys of love."

I smiled, still embarrassed. Then I remembered what I had actually came here to talk to Rodney about, and walked towards him. I jumped down into the chair beside him and leaned towards him, "Rodney, there was something I wanted to ask you…" I said quietly.

"Which is?" Rodney asked curiously, staring at me with that smile still fixed upon his face that he always wore whenever I was with Danny- which, coincidentally, was all the time. I think today was the first day I'd spent without him ever since I'd come here to Leopards Den. We were always together, even if we hadn't been in a relationship.

"I was wondering," I took a deep breath, "Rodney, you were my only friend I had when my Dad kicked me out and… well, I think of you more of a father than he'll _ever _be to me." I said strongly, and Rodney's mouth opened into a slight 'O'. I smiled at him reassuringly, "And I was wondering, would you give me away, tomorrow?" I asked him.

You know, I hadn't a clue what his answer would be. I mean, sure he was my only friend when I was in Scotland, but that didn't mean that I was his only friend back in Scotland. Did it?

Rodney took my hands and squeezed them softly, "I was be proud, Alice." He said hoarsely.

I grinned, "Thank you Rodney!" I cried, and leaned over and hugged him tightly. Rodney was still for a moment, and then embraced me tightly, too. He laughed. I pulled away.

"You've changed, very much. It's a good kind of change." Rodney said.

I smiled and shook my head, "No, I haven't changed." I beamed, "I'm happy."

Rodney laughed, "Indeed you are, Alice." He squeezed my hands again, "Indeed you are."

**Later on- Everyone's in bed.**

I tossed and turned. It felt wrong here. Without Danny. The bed felt so empty and I felt so lonely. I kicked off the sheets and then pulled them back on. I curled up in a ball and then I laid out like a starfish. I closed my eyes and then they were open again.

It wasn't just the fact that Danny wasn't here either- well actually, I guess you could say it was- it was the fact that my dreams were terrible. I had never got around to telling Danny about that dream I'd had. The dreams _always _involved Sarah, and to be honest… they scared the hell out of me.

The first one, Danny had died and Charlotte had been taken away from me, and I was _Sarah. _The second one I'd been Sarah again and I'd been running through the fire and my only thought was Danny, and then it all went black. For the third one I was me, finally, and I'd thought it would just be a normal dream, but then I saw Sarah with Danny- and you can never understand how much pain rippled throughout my body, every single limb was consumed with this pit of emptiness, and I felt like I couldn't breathe.

The fourth was the worst. It was the one I was having now.

_I was dying. I was on my deathbed. And I knew it. I kissed Charlotte goodbye and told her to go with Danny. But when I looked around Danny wasn't there. My heart beat fast- where was he? Charlotte asked me why I'd want Danny there- after all he'd done. She said, and I quote "But you said you never wanted to see Danny again, because he cheated on you with Sarah." _

_It felt like my whole world had been ripped apart. I felt myself slipping away. My grip on Charlotte slackened and suddenly there were a million and one doctors flooding around me. I saw them take Charlotte away but I didn't have the strength to call for her. I gasped for my breath and tears escaped my eyes. No, this couldn't be real. Where was Danny? _

_My Danny. This couldn't be real- Sarah was DEAD for crying out loud. How the hell could Danny have done that? I took one final last gasp of breath and everything inside me froze. I felt my heart freeze. I closed my eyes. All went black._

_And somehow, I managed to whisper, "Danny."_

I awoke, sweating like crazy. It was just a dream, I told myself, a big nightmare. I was getting married in the morning, to Danny, that wasn't real, Sarah was dead. There was nothing to fear.

It seemed when Danny wasn't there the pain in the dream was more severe. I vowed to myself that this would be the only day that I'd be without Danny- I needed him here. I mean, look what I was without him!

An all new kind of happy bubbled inside of me, and I managed to close my eyes and fall asleep. My dreams were happy, I didn't focus on the negatives, only the positives- I was going to be Mrs Trevanion in the morning!

"_And you'll only be replacing me." A voice I didn't recognise echoed through my head. _

My eyes snapped open.

**A/N: This would've been longer and it would've gone onto the wedding and be all happy but I'm sleeping round my friends so I cbb to write as much as I usually would(: Sorry guys x**


	35. Reassurance

_Chapter 35 -(bloody hell. This fics been going on some time)_

_**Alice's POV**_

_(The next morning)_

My eyes groggily and reluctantly pushed open as my alarm relentlessly sung away. Irritated, I grabbed it and threw it at the wall, it hit it with a hard _bang _and that didn't help with my throbbing headache, but at once it shut up and I smiled to myself. I laid my head back onto my pillow and groaned. I'd gained about five hours sleep last night, and I was supposed to be getting as much as I could so that I wouldn't look like a freaking zombie when I showed up for my own wedding! But it had been hard to sleep… oh god, I needed more sleep! But I couldn't, otherwise I'd end up getting there too late or something like that, but knowing Leopards Den a drama would unfold anyway!

What the hell was I going to do? I could barely keep my eyes open for more than five seconds. Getting more sleep was out of the question. I even doubted a high dose of caffeine would help me even feel the least bit regenerised. After ten seconds of contemplating, I sucked in a deep breath and pushed myself up, I guessed caffeine would have to do. There was no way I was going to be late for becoming Mrs Alice Trevanion.

Each footstep seemed to be heavier than the next as I walked over towards my door. I twisted the door handle and pulled open the piece of wood, taking another deep breath and praying I wouldn't pass out from the exhaustion. I was actually exhausted- and I'd only taken three steps this whole day.

"Blimey Alice, are you alright?" Rodney asked once I shuffled into the kitchen. I closed my eyes and nodded, resting my head against the wall, "What is it?" He asked, and I heard him get out of his chair.

"Alice?" I heard Nomsa ask, hearing her footsteps as she walked into the kitchen. I took another deep breath and forced my eyes to open, they watered immediately and stung like hell but there was nothing I could do about that. I smiled at them, weakly though. Rodney stood hovering for a moment, and then decided to walk towards me.

"What is it- What's wrong?"

"Nothing coffee can't fix." I told him quietly, and walked past and started making myself a coffee. There was no way that I was going to tell him about the nightmares if I hadn't told Danny yet. I told Danny everything first, and then I told other people if I had to.

I heard Nomsa shuffling back out of the kitchen and I sat down with my mug of coffee at the -for once- clean table. My head was banging, my nightmares swirling around in my head. Each worse than the one before. I drew another shaky breath and took a sip of my coffee, allowing the warm liquid to flow through my throat and hoping it would release me of this exhaustion.

Rodney sat beside me, "Honestly Alice, tell me what's wrong!" He pleaded in his posh manner. I shook my head and took another sip of the coffee I'd made from my mug, Rodney sighed, frustrated. "Alice if you do not tell me there is no way that I can help, is there?"

"Don't need help." I muttered rudely, and closed my eyes and set my mug down on the table. I rested my head on the table. "I want to talk to Danny."

"Alice, you know that is not possible. You would be breaking tradition-"

"But if I didn't _see _him and just spoke to him on the radio, that wouldn't be wrong would it?" I argued weakly. I groaned and rested my head in my hands. My head throbbed once more- as if I had a hangover! Ugh.

"What do you need to talk to him about so badly?" Rodney asked, and took my hands, forcing me to look at him. Rodney stared at me, "Have you been crying? Your eyes are very puffy. And, no offence Alice, but you have large bags under your eyes." Rodney looked concerned, "No second doubts, I hope?"

"God no!" I cried, finding the energy to say that. I slumped back in my chair, exhausted, "I'm so tired, Rodney! I hardly slept all night!"

"The anticipation was that bad?" Rodney asked, and I shook my head softly, immediately regretting the idea when that didn't help my headache. Rodney seemed surprised, "Why not then?"

I sighed, "I just need to talk to Danny!" I said sharply, and then looked away, ashamed I'd spoke to Rodney rudely when all he'd done was care what was wrong with me. But I just needed to talk to Danny, and I didn't care if that was breaking tradition or bad luck or whatever. I needed some reassurance that he didn't think I was just replacing Sarah.

"Fine." Rodney said shortly, and I heard him stand out of his chair. It took a few moments for my brain to start working again and to react.

"Wait Rodney- I'm sorry, I'm just tired." I told him, looking at him pleadingly. I sighed, "Look it's just… bad dreams." I said, and Rodney studied me enquiringly over his glasses, "I just need to talk to Danny!" I said softly, and buried my head in my hands when I realised that my eyes had begun tearing up.

The nightmares flashed in my head, over and over again. They kept replaying in my head, but they were all jumbled up this time and it wasn't making sense. One minute I was Sarah and the next Danny was cheating on me with Sarah and the next I was running through the furious fire and the flames were licking at my limbs and all went black. _'Danny' _I somehow managed to whisper in the darkness.

'_You're just replacing me Alice- and you know it!' _The voice that I had confirmed to be Sarah in my head echoed.

I drew a shaky breath and shuddered. I knew that they were just dreams and nothing more. They were just the insecurities in my head unravelling and telling tales while I slept. But there was a sub-conscious part of my brain that wondered how I knew what Sarah sounded like- when I'd never heard her voice in my life. Was it possible that she was sending me messages via my dreams?

No, she's dead. I'm not a believer in ghosts and spirits and… anything like that really. There's no way that she can be sending me messages. And anyway, wouldn't she want Danny to be happy? Or was she a total jealous cow? Had she enjoyed frightening me half to death? Did she get pleasure out of me only getting about five hours sleep on my wedding night and feeling like death warmed up on my actual wedding day?

"Alice!" Rodney's voice pierced through my voice and I opened my eyes groggily, somehow I was sitting on the chair but my head slumped down on my table, with no recollection of it getting there. Rodney smiled at me when I looked at him, frowning, "You fell asleep!" He said disbelievingly, then he studied me for a while, "How much sleep did you actually get last night Alice?"

I rubbed my neck, it felt as stiff as stone, and sat up drowsily, "About five hours?" I answered.

Rodney shook his head and clicked his tongue. If I wasn't so exhausted I probably would have found this funny, but since I was so tired I didn't find it funny at all. "Must have been very bad dreams then! Since you went to bed two hours earlier than usual! I would've thought you would have slept soundlessly through the night, eager for today to come." Rodney raised his eyebrows, and I knew then that he wasn't going to leave until I told him.

"Fine. Fine I'll tell you!" I surrendered, and took a deep breath, "Danny's wife, Sarah, she uh…"

"His _wife? _But Alice, he's going to marry you-"

"His _late _wife." I informed him, and Rodney stayed quiet. "He's been married twice before. Miranda, Rosie's mum, she died through…" I closed my eyes, "She died of cancer- just like me." I forced my eyes open again, and saw Rodney's facial expression was soft, his mouth opened to speak, though he seemed speechless.

He shook his head, "I never knew Danny had so much… I…"

"Death?" I shook my head, "That's not even the half of it, Rodney."

Rodney shook his head and pushed his glasses further up his nose, they'd slipped down. "No I meant that I couldn't imagine Danny has loved before." Rodney sighed and took my hands, "Do not take this the wrong way Alice, but…" He shrugged, and I was rather confused. That didn't help with the fact I was completely exhausted. "You, Alice, were a lonely soul." Rodney squeezed my hands and smiled, "But with him you are so _very_ different! You are… a match made in heaven, literally." Rodney smiled and sighed, "I sensed something about Danny, that he had a lot of sadness, death mainly, in his life. I always thought maybe he'd always been lonely like you… I just can't imagine him loving someone like he loves you. Do you get what I mean?"

I pulled my hands out of his grip and leaned my head back onto the table. Yeah, so I'd always been the lonely one throughout my whole life, and Danny hadn't. He'd been lonely. But only since Sarah. He'd been real happy with Sarah, he'd told me so much about her before we got together. His life had been perfect. Before me. Danny spoke about Sarah as if she hung the stars and the moon. To be honest, I hadn't really thought about it since we'd got together. I just accepted the fact he'd been married before and I just focused on the point that we were together.

But did he love me more than he had his past wives? I know he hadn't been fully in love with Miranda, since she'd only gone back to him because she had cancer. Isn't that, in a way, what I've done to Danny? I've only met him because I have cancer, too. Am I just a replacement? He was happy before me. He was happy before Miranda! In fact, he was probably happy before love came into his life at all. But I wasn't! Love had, I dunno, made me happier.

"I don't know whether he loves me more than his past wives, though." I said quietly, and realised tears were streaming down my cheeks. Rodney reached out and patted my back awkwardly.

"Wives?"

"Miranda was Rosie's mum, and Sarah was Evan and Olivia's mum, Danny's actually their stepfather." I told him, and drew another breath, "Sarah died… only a year ago! In a bush fire." I shook my head, bursting out into sobs, "I keep having these nightmares, about Sarah mainly!" I took a deep breath, and told him all about the nightmares. I told him about my two theories, that they were just my insecurities being told by my brain. Or was it Sarah sending me messages? Rodney, being the polite man he was, didn't laugh at either of my ideas.

"Alice, I believe that you've always got to keep an open mind. Some things in this world are out of our control, we don't know everything about this word, we're still progressing, moving forward." Rodney told me, and then grabbed my hands, "But if there's one thing I do know, and that is Danny adores you and loves you more than anything else on this planet- and that you two are soul mates."

I sniffed, "Really?"

"Definitely." Rodney told me, "I understand now why you wanted to talk to Danny. But there's no reason to cry Alice. He loves you and you love him- that's all that matters in this world. And today, you are to wed."

I smiled through my tears and pulled Rodney in for a hug, "Thank you." I whispered hoarsely. Rodney was right. Danny loved me, and I loved him. That was all that mattered.

**A/N: Gah! D: I meant to do the wedding in this but this went on longer than originally planned! And ARGH- my writing just seems to be all speech : : Guess I'll devote the next chapter to the wedding! Sorry :')**


	36. Marriage

_Chapter 36 -(SORRY I'VE BEEN NEGLECTING THIS! But to be honest I haven't been in the greatest of moods lately and this is sposed to be a happy chapter! Though tbh I've had one of the worst days today so this isn't really the best time to write this- but I feel like this chapter needed to be put up!) _

_**Alice's POV**_

Deep breaths and about a dozen doses of caffeine- that's all it took to wake me up until my headache was gone and I wasn't as exhausted. Rosie came into the kitchen when I'd just finished eating the massive fry-up Nomsa had made me. She'd smiled, and I'd smiled back. A real genuine one that I wouldn't have expected to have been able to do earlier, what with the state I'd been in.

I didn't think I'd be able to survive through the day, but after Rodney's reassurance and my first smile today, I knew I'd been wrong. Now, as I ask Rosie to zip up the back to my dress, I can't wipe the grin off my face. Me, Alice Collins, the complete loner, the hurt woman, the fragile woman, was getting married to Danny Trevanion, the most daft, romantic, pigheaded man I know! I giggled nervously and smiled as I thought of being referred to as Alice Trevanion. Instead of that stupid 'Alice Collins', which I'd had to put up with for the years of my life. I was finally cutting the last connection I had with my father- to share his surname- something I was pleased I could do.

"God Alice, you're gonna give me Dad a heart attack." Rosie said softly, toying with one of the tumbling ringlets that she's curled for me. I felt a warmth of gratitude overwhelm me suddenly, and spun and hugged her tightly.

"Thank you, for everything, Rosie." I whispered quietly in her ear. I could feel her smile.

"And thank you, Alice, for what you've done to my Dad… for saving him." She whispered hoarsely, and I pulled back, placing my two hands on her shoulders firmly and smiling.

"He saved me, too." I told her, and she grinned.

I studied myself in the mirror and could barely recognise myself, if I'm honest with you. For the first time in my life, I felt beautiful. And don't go thinking that I'm all up myself or something- because that don't usually happen! Feeling beautiful, that is. I've never felt beautiful, not ever, never. Danny always tells me that I'm beautiful, gorgeous, stunning- but to be honest with you, I've never felt it. I've always felt ashamed of my appearance. But as I stared at myself in the mirror I felt, for the first time in my life, beautiful.

I heard a sigh from the doorframe and turned and saw Rodney. He grinned at me. Rodney wore his black tuxedo that he wore for such formal occasions. But the crinkles around his eyes still gave his face that warm, friendly feeling, not just making him seem posh. Rodney's eyes appraised my dress, my hair, my make-up, basically my whole appearance. I beamed at him, and he said, "You look absolutely amazing, Alice."

I blushed, "Thanks, Rodney."

"And so do you, Rosie." Rodney told her, nodding towards her. I smiled at her and she blushed slightly. Rosie wore a loose light lilac dress, with her hair waving casually just past her shoulders.

Olivia rushed into the room, panting. Loose strands of her blonde hair, which was pulled back into an elaborate bun, stuck to her forehead from the sweat. She wiped a hand across her forehead, whipping off any beads of sweat that had formed there. She wore a knee-length pale pink dress, encrusted with tiny diamonds across the top. Followed by my daughter, and bridesmaid, Charlotte. She faced me nervously, but smiling. Charlotte's hair pulled back in a complex braid of some sort, her green eyes almost the same colour as her dress. Charlotte was my only bridesmaid. I knew both Olivia and Rosie were way to old for that, and had let them help organise the wedding instead.

"Right- all done." Olivia heaved, leaning onto the wall, specks of dirt were clinging to her cheeks. Her and Charlotte had just gone and taken Tula and the other ellies away, which had tried to, like any other animal, fend food from us. Unfortunately, we had none… they'd seemed in the mood for games. Nobody wanted a drama on my wedding day at leopards Den- especially after what happened at Rosie's.

I grinned, "You got dirt on your cheek, Liv." I told her, and took a step forwards and brushed it away, "So are we going then?"

Olivia nodded, still catching her breath, "Me and Rosie'll go there first, warn them that you're coming and make sure they're all ready, then we'll radio you and let you know when to leave."

"Alright." I agreed, and watched as her and Rosie wandered off in search of a jeep they could drive to the watering hole- where my wedding was going to be held. Charlotte took hold of my hand.

"Mum," She started quietly, and I looked down at her, "When you marry Dad, and you change your last name to Trevanion, does that mean I have to change mine, too?"

I blinked. In fact, I hadn't really thought about it much. I scrutinized Charlotte's expression. She, not surprisingly, looked a little hopeful. I guess she didn't want to be stuck as a Collins on her own, or maybe she loved Danny that much, she wanted to take his name. I felt my words stuck in my throat for a moment before I knelt down in front of Charlotte and took both her hands, looking directly in her eyes.

"Charlie, you… you can, but only if you want to." I told her hoarsely. Charlotte's face broke out into a smile, and she flung her arms around my shoulders, so forcefully I almost fell backwards.

"I want to." She whispered in my ear, and I smiled to myself. Everything was absolutely perfect. I looked up at Rodney and he smiled and mouthed 'Perfect family- at last'

And it was one hundred percent true.

**And so she arrives!**

The watering hole, which was usually beautiful in its own way anyway, was absolutely stunning. It looked picturesque. Crystals hung from branches of the trees that surrounded the watering hole, sparkling rainbow beams around the place. The subtle decorations causing the whole scene to look absolutely amazing, casting a relaxed and happy aura about the place. Perfect. It looked just as I'd dreamt it. Everyone sat there turned and saw me, and murmurs struck up. I grinned at them all, and Charlotte flounced ahead of me. Rodney took my hand and mumbled, "Here we go."

"Here we go indeed." I breathed, still completely speechless.

**Danny's POV**

Alice arrived. There was a murmur in the crowds, and, nervous, I turned around to look at her. My jaw dropped, literally. Alice giggled at my reaction while walking down the aisle, Rodney walking beside her, Charlotte skipping along ahead of her.

Alice looked absolutely breathtaking.

You know when someone's just so beautiful, so gorgeous, that you can't even find the words to describe them? You can't find the words to express how amazing they look? You can't find the words to tell how lost in their blue eyes you were? You can't find the words to state how their smile makes your heart skip a beat? You can't find the words to explain how absolutely stunning they look? You just can't explain just... anything… You just loose all coherent thought.

Sometimes, I could really kill Alice for making me feel this dumbfounded.

**And we're back to Alice's POV!**

"I do." Danny said positively beside me. I felt my heart skip a couple beats. Oh my god. I couldn't believe it. I couldn't even imagine myself ever finding my 'prince charming', yet alone getting married to Danny, the man I loved so much... Oh my god... It was amazing...

"By the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife." The vicar declared, grinning from ear-to-ear. I couldn't even muster a smile, I was that amazed. The vicar turned to Danny and said, "You may now kiss the bride."

And just like that- our marriage was sealed with a kiss.

**A/N: Sorry this is a little rushed but I want to watch football! :P xx**


	37. Dupe the photographer

_Chapter 37 _

_**Alice's POV**_

_**(I just read back my last chapter and find it appalling; but am too lazy to change it!)**_

I'd say that I was having the most perfect time of my life, but my toes were sore from Danny continuously stepping on them by accident, though I did laugh at that. Danny was, obviously, one of the worst dancers I knew, but that probably went with the fact that he's unbelievably clumsy (but I guess for a man of 6'2 you'd expect that). It wasn't annoying or infuriating, it was funny and I loved that side of him. I loved knowing that even Danny, my prince charming, wasn't perfect. It made me feel happy inside knowing that if Danny wasn't perfect and I still loved him, well then it was good… cause I was in no shape or form perfect either.

Danny's feet, once again, accidentally trod on my toes, and Danny wore a sheepish expression. I laughed and decided to save him from more embarrassment, when the song ended I pulled him off the 'dance floor', besides, I wasn't really one for dancing anyway. There wasn't a rule that said you had to dance at your own wedding, anyway. I had Danny with me, and that was all I wanted. And the one rule enforced at my wedding? That Danny was constantly by my side.

We sat together and watched everyone dance under the star-lit sky. The few lamps that huddled in corners cast a picturesque feeling around the area. The atmosphere was calm and relaxed, and as I gazed around I saw everyone was having a good time. Everyone was smiling, laughing or dancing. Me and Danny sat contently, together, his arm around my shoulder, my head resting upon his own, simply watching the scene that played before us.

I felt a warm kiss on my cheek, "I love you, Alice Trevanion." Danny murmured.

"I love you too," I whispered emotionally, and looked up at him and smiled. Danny grinned down at me, and I felt my heart stop… for just a moment, and then it returned to its normal drumming.

I snuggled back down into his shoulder, and felt his thumb gently rubbing light circles on my shoulder. I closed my eyes for just a moment and felt myself float away. From everything. I floated away from every problem, every drama, that I ever had. My Dad, my brother, little dramas at Leopards Den, never feeling good enough for Danny, cancer, worrying about Charlotte… it all just seemed to evaporate from me and in that moment it was only me and Danny and nobody else in that world mattered to me.

Sometimes I wondered whether Danny would ever move on after me, when I was… gone. Sometimes I wondered whether he'd love Charlotte after I was gone. Sometimes I wondered whether he would love another woman more than he loved me. But now, in this perfect moment, I knew not to be selfish. Everything I ever needed and ever will need was here, right now, by my side. Of course Danny would love Charlotte. And maybe he'd love another woman, maybe he'd move on, but at least… well, at least for one point in his life I was the one woman who made him smile. That's enough for me.

There wasn't even one gentle ripple of breeze in the late African air, only the smell of 'the land' as Dupe would put it. At first you think it stinks, but after a while you grow used to it and start to actually love it, it's the beautiful smell of Africa, my home.

"C'mon you lovebirds!" Dupe shouted over at us, causing me to jump awake, Danny chucked softly, "We're taking a picture- so get over here!"

Danny stood up and took my hand, pulling me along with him. Just the simple hand holding gesture alone made my breath hitch and tingles form in the deep pit of my stomach. I smiled to myself. Danny was amazing.

The whole family stood around by the pool, and I realised they'd timed the picture at the perfect moment.

"You two in the centre!" Dupe told us. I gave Dupe a sceptical look but he pushed me and Danny into the middle. He started telling everyone else where to go, too. Who'd think it, eh? Dupe- the supreme photographer. Never in my wildest dreams would I ever conjure up that! And I once dreamt that Harry Potter ate my teddy bear! (When I was a child… maybe).

Dupe ran over to the camera and clicked its button, and then ran back over to us. He stood in his place and I grinned at the camera. At last moment, Danny wrapped his arms around my waist, resting his chin upon my head and his fingers gently stroking my stomach, I placed two hands on top of his. The camera clicked, which blinded me for a moment but didn't seem to for Dupe, because when I regained the my vision Dupe had already started towards the camera.

It was one of them old fashioned cameras, which I had anticipated. You know, the ones that as soon as you take the photo it prints a Polaroid. Dupe grabbed the Polaroid and waved it about in the air for a moment, looking stupid but I knew he was drying it off, and then looked down at it and grinned. Me and Danny headed towards him, the rest of the family let us go ahead first.

Dupe smiled, "It's great." He said gruffly, trying not to let his true emotions show obviously, Dupe was like that sometimes.

"Let's see!" I said eagerly, and Dupe placed the photo in my awaiting hand and walked away, leaving me and Danny to look at it. I looked down at it and gasped, "I love it!" I cried.

Dupe must've been a photographer in a past life or something- had he chosen to do the photo at that exact setting? He'd made the best decision ever. We were all huddled around the fountain. The water sparkled in the moon and the stars dim light, and it was weird but I got a sense of warmth from the fountain. Me and Danny stood in the middle of everyone. His arms were wrapped around my waist, his gorgeous green eyes were gleaming, smiling that same charming grin. My hands were placed upon his own as I smiled at the camera, my blue eyes looking rather outstanding, if I did say so myself. Love seemed to be emitting from our auras. Everyone in the photo seemed to revolve around us. Charlotte was laid out in front of us, her head held up by her hands, beaming at the camera. Rosie and Max stood on the bottom parts of the fountain on either side of us, laughing. Olivia was sat on Evan's shoulders, just to the right of Danny so you could see them both. They were both carelessly laughing. Dupe and Georgina stood either sides of me and Danny, smiling. We all looked natural. We all looked happy. We all looked like a family. Something I'd never had before.

I found myself choking on tears, "Oh god Danny, ever since I got pregnant all I seem to do is cry over the most trivial things!"

"It is a beautiful photo though." Danny murmured, stroking the photo with one finger. "You look gorgeous."

I blushed, and spun around to look at him. I tucked the picture in his blazer pocket and then cupped his face in my hands. "I love you, Mr Trevanion."

"I love you too, Mrs Trevanion." Danny whispered, his green eyes staring into mine as he wrapped his arms around my waist. I stood on my toes as best as I could, even though the high heels I was wearing had given me a bit of height. I lifted my head and his own lips melt mine. And I felt my heart explode.

**A/N: Anyone notice how there's someone missing from the picture?**

**I started writing too late- again. Sony Vegas distracted me cause I got it now :D and I Was trying to make a vid (but Sony Vegas is quite confusing with what I wanted to do!- and then it died on me and I lost all my work) Please review anyhow!**


	38. Honeymoon

_Chapter 38 (Have you realised how many chapters I've done surrounding the wedding? Gah- Too many!)_

_**Alice's POV**_

Danny had one arm caressing my shoulder and I had my head resting upon his shoulder, fitting perfectly, like two pieces in a puzzle. I wondered if maybe me and Danny had been made for each other. It felt as if me and Danny were soul mates, were soul mates made for each other? They were, weren't they? Well I was pretty sure that me and Danny were soul mates, and it felt like he was made for me, so that must count for something. Right? Yeah, it must do.

Of course, together we weren't perfect, nobody ever is. It's completely impossible to ever find a guy that wont ever hurt you- you end up going for the guy that will make the pain worthwhile. Danny makes every single piece of hurt worth it, strangely. It's weird, I've never been so dependent on one person so much before, it had always just been me and Charlotte. I had Charlotte, and she had me, that was it. That was all I thought I needed. But obviously, I had been missing the main piece to my life- Danny. And of course, imagining what my life had been before without him is impossible, because he's had such a big influence in my life in the months I've known him, and I'll never be able to even _dream _of a life without him- _because I don't want to._

Sometimes you just need that one person who will let you talk and ramble, listen you complain, and look like an idiot in the meantime, but still love you all the same.

Me and Danny arrived at the hotel, booked for two nights (We didn't have the money to stay more, as we didn't want to fork out on vets to look after Leopards Den in the meantime, so we were stuck with two nights- it was better than nothing though) and checked in. Danny, attempting at being a gentleman, carried my bags for me. Luckily, I hadn't 'packed the kitchen sink', I was alright with packing actually, I knew what I needed and I didn't take more than that.

Danny dumped the bags down on the floor and I flopped down on the bed, exhausted, not even taking in the details of the room. Danny chuckled to himself, and my eyelids fluttered closed, my energy was becoming more drained as the days go by, and well, I hadn't really had the greatest sleep last night.

"Alice?" Danny asked, and I opened my eyes, propping myself up on my elbows to look at him. Danny was grinning, and holding a bouquet of roses, I smiled to myself. "Take these." He told me, and so I complied with his request, smiling at the roses. Danny knew that I thought Roses were the most beautiful flowers in the world. "There's eleven there." He told me, nodding at the batch. "Now, go look in the mirror."

I frowned at him, and he grinned, "Go on, do it."

I shrugged and stood up from the bed, crossing the room towards the mirror. I was still dressed as I had been for my wedding- I still couldn't believe that I was married you know- except my hair was a little flyaway because of the journey. I studied myself in the mirror, frowning, wondering what the purpose of this was.

Danny laughed, standing beside the mirror, watching me, "Don't frown Alice- I fell in love with your smile."

I smiled warmly, my heart melting at him. Danny just looked so damn gorgeous even then, that light shade of green for eyes, that charming way he smiled, the way he looked so casual, yet amazing, in such a formal outfit. "There we go." Danny said, clapping his hands together, and looking in the mirror, at the smiling me, holding a bouquet of roses. "Now, there are the twelve most _beautiful _things in the _world."_

I blushed bright red, placing the roses on the cabinet beside me so Danny wouldn't see me blushing, buying time basically, then turned back to Danny, grinned, and flung my arms around his neck. I kicked my heels off and stood on my toes, nearly eye-to-eye with him. "I love you Danny Trevanion." I whispered hoarsely, I hadn't realised I was crying, damn pregnancy.

"I love you too, Alice Trevanion." Danny whispered in return, my new name sending warm tingles down my spine, and down to my toes, honest.

I laughed slightly, as Danny wiped the fresh salty tears that had escaped from my eyelids, plunging down my cheeks, "I blame you for being so emotional, you know."

Danny raised his eyebrows at me, "And how did you come to that conclusion?"

I stuck my tongue out of him, "Pregnancies make me emotional- and you got me pregnant."

Danny grinned suggestively, "I didn't see you protesting in the process."

I whacked his upper arm lightly, "Danny!" I giggled, "Must you be so crude?"

Danny laughed with me, "Not being crude- simply stating a fact!"

I rolled my eyes at him, and stretched up to kiss his lips softly. Danny's kisses left me awe-struck. Actually, he mesmerised me in everyway anyway. Was there a part to Danny that I didn't love? No, there wasn't, I loved every single fibre of his being, to every last cell in his body. I can't imagine anyone not falling for Danny, that's why it struck me so odd that he'd fall for _me _of all people, even when he had Vanessa chasing after him.

The kiss started out soft, and then turned full scale passionate. We had to break away for breath eventually though, no matter how much I wanted to simply cling onto him. "Danny?" I asked him breathlessly, as we pulled away, resting my hands on his shoulders.

"Mmm?" Was all he mumbled.

I licked my lips, and grinned wickedly at him.

"You forgot to take my lipgloss off."

**A/N: I feel like I fail at these cute Danice chapters because all I know is rejection, hmm.. :\**

**Hence the reason why this is rather short, and gay, and cliché. - Wahey that rhymed. **


	39. Tease

_Chapter 39 _

_**Alice's POV  
**__(The next Day)_

_**Six Months**_

My eyes flickered open slowly. Extremely slowly. Just like they always did nowadays. I was fully aware that I was losing energy lately. Of course, my first instinct was to blame the pregnancy. With Charlotte, that was one hell of a pregnancy, I was always exhausted. But it was when my mind always came back to a full state of consciousness, that I put the two connections together. It didn't seem real anymore. That I had cancer, I mean. At Leopards Den it seemed to be completely forgotten. Even I forgot it. Yes, it was foolish, most cancer patients spend their days watching every movement of the clock go by, wondering what mistakes they can fix in their life with the little time they have left, and how long it would be until their heart stopped beating. But not me. Maybe I was the only exception. **(Teehee, Paramore reference) **But I didn't want to live the rest of my life in depression. I actually wanted to _live _my life.

Of course, I should have had the chemotherapy. Of course, it would have given me a longer life. Of course, I wouldn't have pulled through, after all It was too far gone, like Rodney said. But it wasn't completely pointless. I could have had longer to live. But I wouldn't have come to south Africa. Therefore I wouldn't have met Danny. Which meant I wouldn't have been happy. At all. And Charlotte wouldn't have been able to go to anyone when I… passed… and that meant that she would have… she would have gone into care! So what was the point in Chemotherapy? I would've been ill throughout the whole process, and only gained a couple more months of the life I had then- which was a depressive lifestyle. I didn't want Charlotte to see me that way, either.

Danny was already awake. He was smiling sleepily from ear-to-ear at me, playing with a strand of my hair patiently waiting for me to wake. I yawned and stretched, Danny still smiling down at me. I felt extremely happy. Ecstatic. On top of the world, maybe. Not even my thoughts as to why I was so tired lately could drag me down. Danny pressed a gentle kiss to my temple and I smiled sleepily, "Morning Wife."

"Morning husband."

I yawned again and Danny laughed, "Am I that boring in bed?"

I whacked him round the arm playfully, "Danny!" I said, smiling. Then I saw Danny stifle a yawn himself, "Ha! You yawned!" I said, and then poked a finger in his mouth, "YAWN RAPE!" I cried, laughing, and then withdrew my finger.

Danny's eyes glittered with laughter, "Maybe I'm yawning because it's _you _that's boring in bed." He grinned cockily.

My own mouth opened slightly and then I sat up, "Fine then! If I'm that boring you can have _fun _on your own!" I told him, grinning mischievously, and then jumped out and headed towards the bathroom.

Danny caught my wrist, "Hey!" He said, turning me to face him, "I thought I was supposed to take your lip-gloss off?"

I licked my lips, "I'm pretty sure you did I already. I don't think I fancy a repeat- with you of all people." I teased, and Danny's grip on me slackened slightly in shock, and I twisted out of it, heading back towards the bathroom. Just as I was in the doorway, I turned back to him, smiling slightly, "At least; not until tonight anyway."

_**

* * *

**_

We roamed around the hotel for a bit, together, and had some lunch together, it was extremely delicious, and basically just spent some well deserved relaxed time with each other that we never would have got anywhere else. We wouldn't, you know. We may work together everyday, it's not like we didn't see enough of each other, we just weren't alone, you know? We were busy, there were animals there, work to do. But here, there wasn't anything we had to do, we were free to do as we pleased, together, alone. Me, Danny, and little junior camping out in my womb at the moment, and would be for another five months. If all went according to plan and the baby came out when it were supposed to.

I felt a gentle hand on my stomach and smiled to myself, leaning back into Danny as we stood there. Danny pressed a kiss to my cheek, "I love you." He whispered into my ear, "And I will love you, always."

I closed my eyes and smiled, "Yeah?" I felt his nod against me, "But I'll always love you more."

* * *

**A/N: Felt like having some happy Danice for a change; as I'm not really in a good mood atm and I need something happy!**

**Sorry it's short- My laptop charger is broke! I have to wiggle it 'bout to get it to work properly. My old charger did this, and then it broke, and my laptop was away for about two weeks! Mind you, it's not as bad as when I dropped my laptop onto the table and smashed the screen into tiddy lickle pieces that took months to repair : ( **

**Ah well. Hopefully it wont break or I can get a new one : ) Cause I need this laptop! Hehe!**


	40. Thinking

_Chapter 40_

_**Alice's POV**_

Sadly, all good things must come to an end- I shuddered. It sounded like my life. My life was good. It was nearing an end. I'd seen the date on the calendar. Six months. I'd lived half of what Rodney had estimated I had left. My eyes teared up but I blinked them away. But why did I blink them away? It was only the truth. It was starting to become more real as every day passed now.

It was a depressive subject. One I didn't like to think about, let alone dare talk about. It seemed to have become a taboo subject at Leopards Den. Well, it was that or they just seemed to have completely forgot about it. You know, I'm not quite sure about that one. It seemed like everyone had forgotten about it. Even I had forgot about it. That is until I noticed that I had become a lot sleepier.

I'm not sure if I mentioned it before, but at first I thought it was because of the whole pregnant thing. Does that to you, being pregnant. Four months pregnant! Smiling, I stroked my perfect bump. Four months pregnant. Five months until I should give birth. Six months left to live. That's if I don't die in the process of giving birth.

I tried to push these morbid thoughts out of my mind. Really. I did. I was supposed to be on honeymoon. Well, we were headed back now, that's why I said all good things must come to an end. But these thoughts inhabit my mind a lot more than they should recently. They're hard to push away. Probably need 'to talk about my problems' like anyone else would say. But there's nothing to talk about really. I am going to die. Everyone in this life dies. Dupe, Georgina, Nomsa, Evan, Rosie, Liv, Charlotte, Danny- they'll all die eventually. Whether its down to old age, a disease, old age, a car accident, an animal accident, a fall, anything. In the end, they will die. Even this little baby that's growing in my stomach. Nothing lives forever.

And I should count myself lucky. There are fourteen year old kids back in the UK getting stabbed to death, such a brutal way to go. And then there's little five year olds with Leukaemia. That's the saddest thing I have ever seen in my life. A five year old with a type of cancer.

I sighed and tried, and failed, to push these thoughts away, and then just gave up. Fine. Let them swirl around in my mind. What do I care? I'm not important. To Danny and Charlotte maybe, maybe even a little bit to the rest of Leopards Den, but all in all, I'm just another human being- another one who will die.

And years from now nobody will remember me. I will decay in the ground and eventually Danny and Charlotte and everyone else from Leopards Den will join me. And the next generation after that. And then after the next, I will be forgotten. Nobody in the family will remember that a relative of theirs died of cancer. A hundred years down the line, nobody will know I ever existed.

But that's what happens to everyone in life. I don't know relatives of mine who existed a hundred years ago, so I can hardly act like it's a big thing. Well actually, I don't know any of my relatives full stop. I know my excuse of a brother. But I don't talk to him anymore. I wondered how he had taken the news, that he hadn't been invited to my wedding. Well, if it had hurt him, he deserved the pain. After all the stuff he said to me.

You'd think that he'd put more effort into getting to know me, to apologize. He knew what me and Dad were like, we were constantly at each others throats, especially when I fell pregnant with Charlotte. That was a tough time in life. But not as bad as when I was left to raise Charlotte alone- and then given the news that I had cancer. Rowan must know how hard it was for me. Doesn't he even feel the faintest of remorse? For everything he said to me? About only having a time limit left to live?

Isn't that how people who love you are supposed to react? They're supposed to be sad, they're supposed to suddenly pity you. I don't like the pity. No, I hate it. People pity me like I'm a bloody retard, like I'm different to them. I may have cancer, and a time limit to how long I live, but that doesn't make me different. It doesn't make me worthy of people's pity.

But Rowan doesn't seem to care at all. That's all I've ever wanted. For my older brother to actually care about me. To actually give a damn about me. For a moment, when he had said that he had worried about what had happened to me, I thought he actually cared about me. There was just a flicker of hope inside of me. But that was soon extinguished when he tried to tell Danny about my Cancer when I hadn't yet. What kind of brother does that?

It didn't matter anyway. Danny had already guessed. The psychic. Guess that's why I love him. Not just for being a psychic- That would be a little weird. But just… Just… for him. Everything about him. I love that fact that he loves me. What normal, sane person falls in love with me? Even my own brother doesn't care about me, but Danny does. He loves me.

I always thought he was a bit odd.

"What's up?" Danny asked, he seemed to know when things were wrong. I leaned my head on his shoulder as we drove towards Leopards Den. Towards home.

"Just thinking." I replied.

"What about?" Danny questioned, and we saw the family literally run out onto the veranda, eager to see us. Danny chuckled.

"Don't worry. We'll talk about it later." I told him, patting his chest as he parked the jeep. I didn't want to ruin his happiness.

I climbed out the jeep and was suddenly engulfed into a giant hug by Charlotte. Her face looked so ecstatic to see me back. I grinned and picked her up, cradling her to me. She fit like a baby, even though she was ten years old. I buried my head into her shoulder. I may have only been away from her for two days. But that was two days I would never get back. And Two days could change everything.

"I love you mum, I missed you and Danny." Charlotte admitted.

"I love you too baby," I whispered, pressing a kiss to her forehead and squeezing my eyes shut tight, but one tear still managed to gently slip down my cheek.

**A/N: Odd thing is, I'm really happy. Got into French, Textiles and Digital Art for GCSE, and nothing bad has happened today really, yet I write this? Alice going manic depressive? Hmm. I need a cookie. **


	41. Muffins, boredom, and baby names

_Chapter 41_

_**Alice's POV**_

_Two months later- __**Four months left to live (I needed to have another time skip otherwise I would run out with things to do)**_

It was typical life at Leopards Den. That was all I could say, really. I was walking around- already looking like I'd swallowed mount everest- trying to find things to do. Like help Nomsa with the food or help Georgina with the guest side of the business. I hardly had anything to do with the animals nowadays. I couldn't operate, well, I could, it was just awkward because of my stomach, Danny wouldn't let me anywhere near the animals in the bush- overprotective fool- and, well, now I was stuck going mad indoors.

I had no idea how Georgina and Nomsa could stand it, just staying indoors all day. Nomsa seemed to do the same thing repeatedly, cook, wash, Iron, all stuff like that. I felt sorry for her, sometimes, and I liked helping her out. It seemed that a lot was thrown on poor old Nomsa's shoulders and nobody really gave her any recognition for it. So, me being my very Samaritan-like self- well, maybe I'm not the most angelic of people, but still- took pity on Nomsa, though I'm sure she doesn't want anyone's pity, and help her out every now and then.

"Hi Nomsa." I said as I walked into the kitchen, grinning wickedly at her and stealing one of the freshly baked muffins she'd made for 'the kids'.

"Alice!" She reprimanded, but laughed, "Sometimes I think you are as bad as them!"

I took a bite of one of the muffins- "Blueberry! They're my favourite." I grinned at her, "Aww c'mon Nomsa, you know your food is irresistible."

Nomsa laughed again, but it was more quieter, and then walked out into the hallway, calling for Evan, Liv and Charlotte- it was Saturday so neither Charlotte, Evan or Liv had school- before returning. She smiled softly at me, "It is nice to know my cooking is appreciated by some."

"Of course it is!"

Nomsa shook her head, smiling again, before picking up the washing basket, "I think I should go wash the beds now." She told me, and started to walk out.

"Nomsa!" I called her.

She turned to face me in the doorframe, "Yes, Alice?"

"You really are appreciated, you know. People here just don't have the manners to let you know." I told her softly.

Nomsa smiled smally, before walking away. I sighed and plonked myself down on one of the chairs, eating more of the muffin. They really were delicious. Little junior seemed to like them, too, as my stomach growled for more. Just as I was reaching out for another one- greedy me- Evan, Liv and Charlotte walked into the kitchen. They stopped as they saw me; grabbing a muffin- and I was sure I had crumbs around my mouth from the other one. I grinned innocently.

Charlotte laughed, "Are they blueberry?" She asked.

"They are indeed!" I told her. They all smiled at me and sat around the table each grabbing a muffin. They all munched happily on theirs and, because I'd finished mine in record time, I was sat watching them eat. Awkward. So I leaned back, resting two hands on my stomach and said, "You know, you really need to show Nomsa some more appreciation."

Liv, Evan and Charlotte all looked at each other, "What do you mean?" Evan asked, frowning.

"Well, because I'm spending so much time inside lately," I shot mock-evil daggers at my baby bump, though of course I was joking, I didn't despise my little baby growing inside of me one little bit "I've noticed how much Nomsa really does, and how little it's actually appreciated. She may be employed to work here, but she's part of the family, you've got to show more appreciation."

"Mhm." Was charlotte's mumbled reply as she grabbed another Muffin.

"Hey! Charlie, that's your second, and the last one, what about me and Liv?" Evan protested.

"What about you and Liv?" Charlotte grinned innocently.

"Charlie." I warned her.

She batted her eyelashes, "But _Mum-"_

"But Mum nothing. Give me the Muffin, Charlie." They all looked at me oddly, and I sighed, "I can make it fair on all of you." Huffing and puffing, Charlotte handed me the Muffin reluctantly. I winked at them, and then took a huge bite from the Muffin.

"Alice; that's your third muffin!" Liv exclaimed, laughing.

"How's that fair on us?" Charlotte asked.

"Yeah! You said you'd make it fair!" Evan cried.

I almost burst out with laughter at the abnormality of the situation. Were they really getting this het up over a Muffin? A very tasty-looking, delicious muffin at that, baked by the amazing Nomsa. Mhmm… Muffin…

"Mum? Explain yourself!" Charlotte brought me back down to the real world as I stared lovingly at the Muffin.

"Well, this way, none of you will have a bigger amount of Muffins than the other!" I told them, struggling to contain my laughter.

"What are you laughing at?" Evan asked suspiciously.

"Us!" I told them truthfully.

Evan rolled his eyes and smiled, along with Liv, and Charlotte just sat there innocently, glaring jealously as I continued to eat the muffin. I winked at her and they all decided to leave and go back to whatever they were doing. In fact, I had no idea what they were doing. Why didn't I try and involve myself more in their lives when they were around? Like, bonding moments. Though, me and Liv really bonded when I entrusted her with the letters- she was like my secret keeper- and when I bought my dress, Charlotte and me were always close, she was my daughter and the only person I'd ever really had in my life before Leopards Den. And, well, Evan? Well, Evan and me had always got along. I'm sure he wouldn't want me hanging around, though…

Sighing, bored as hell, and reduced to daydreaming of Muffins, I didn't hear Danny walk in. When he tapped my shoulder, causing me to yelp and spin around- the first thing he did being kissing me- I realised he was there, obviously. He wore a cocky grin, obviously proud at the fact that he had scared the living daylights out of his pregnant wife!

"Hey wife."

"Hey husband." I smiled, "No offence, but what are you doing here?"

"Well, if you really don't want me here-" Danny started to walk away but I stood and grabbed his wrist, pulling him back towards me and kissing his lips lightly.

"Of course I do, I just thought you'd be a bit bored, on your own and all."

"You've only just noticed? And, actually, I've been fine today, had a funny experience with the kids involving Muffins." Danny gave me an odd look, "Don't ask!"

Danny chuckled, "Okay then, I won't!"

I smiled and pulled him to sit with me on the table, muffin crumbs were all over the place, mostly where I had been sitting, Danny raised an eyebrow at this to which I just laughed, again. Then suddenly there was a little flutter of life inside me, I smiled and took Danny's hand, placing it softly where the little kicks were coming from, keeping my hand placed on top of his. Danny's breath caught and he smiled to himself. I loved these moments.

"You know, Danny, I've been wondering what are we going to call this little'un?" I asked.

Danny shrugged before removing his hand when the kicking stopped, "I'm not sure, really." Danny looked at me, "Is there any names you'd like?"

I smiled to myself, "Well, if they were a boy, I'd love a little James John."

Danny raised an eyebrow, "James John?"

"I think it's adorable, really. His nickname could be JJ!"

Danny grinned, "Well, if it was a boy, I'd really prefer Danny Junior."

I shot him a look, "Danny, we are not naming this baby Danny Junior."

Danny pouted and crossed his arms across his chest, "Spoilsport!"

I laughed, "Danny, be serious!"

Danny rolled his eyes, uncrossing his arms from his chest and instead leaning his head on one as he thought, "Hmm, how about James John Danny Junior?"

I picked up a Muffin crumb and threw it at him, "Danny! I told you to be serious!"

He laughed, "Alice, I am deadly serious!" He said, before throwing more Muffin crumbs back at me.

The conversation didn't really go on anywhere from there- we were a bit busy in a Muffin crumb fight.

**A/N: I'm feeling hungry for Muffins- but there isn't any in my house! Gah!- which is where inspiration for this kicked in:') inspiration for 'james john' came from the name I was going to be called- I was supposed to be a boy according to the doctors:D (Then again, I was supposed to be born 2 weeks earlier than I was, and I was late; they only got me out because I started dying! Silly doctors!) And my mum came up with the whole 'JJ' thing, she really wanted a boy, I think. 'James' is my dads name and 'John' is my late granddads name who died a year before I was born due to skin cancer(RIP) incase you were wondering:P **

**Just to clarify, Alice is six months pregnant now=) Time passes so quick, doesn't it?**

**Review… please? xx**


	42. Oops

_Chapter 42_

_**Alice's POV**_

**Next day! **

"_Dannnnyyyyy." _I whined, pouting as he started up the ignition of the jeep.

He sighed, "Alice, we've talked about this- you _want _the Muffin; not _need_ it."

"No, but this time I really _do _need it_." _

Danny rest his hands on the steering wheel and gave me a look of exasperation, "Alice, I'm going to the suppliers, it's going to take me double the time to go to a shop and find you a Muffin." He said patiently.

"Muffin_s. _Blueberry." I told him, grinning, "Please, Danny, I'll love you forever?" I pleaded.

"I thought you were supposed to do that anyway." Danny frowned, causing me to giggle. "Alice, why not get Nomsa to make some more?"

I frowned, "Because that would just be taking her for granted."

"How do you mean?"

"Too many people take her for granted, they don't appreciate what she does. Being stuck in the house all day means that I see what she does and how little much recognition she gets- that reminds me, can I come with?" I batted my eyelids innocently.

Danny sighed, "Alice, I'm going to the suppliers, it'll be quicker if I just go on my own."

I raised an eyebrow, "Are you insinuating that I slow you down Mr Trevanion?"

Danny rolled his eyes, "Please, Alice, I'm not going to get you a Muffin. It'll take too long."

I pouted, "Meanie. Now I'm going to go crazy with my Muffin needs and picture everyone of you as a muffin and eat you!"

Danny shook his head, laughing, "I'll never understand what goes on inside your mind, you know."

"It's better that way." I said, wriggling my eyebrows. Noticing his impatient expression, I laughed, "Okay, okay, go on then. I'll go beg Nomsa to make me some Muffins."

Danny grinned, "I'll be as quick as I can."

I shrugged, "Doesn't matter, you'll be down in the animal hospital anyway."

Danny's expression softened, "You say it like you think I don't want to be around you."

I sighed. Some days it did seem like that. I mean, he was always down at that animal hospital. It was like he craved being there, as if it was some sort of drug for him. It did feel like he was avoiding me sometimes. But then, when I thought about it, me and Danny did used to spend most of our day down at the animal hospital. And, since he didn't have an assistant vet anymore, because I didn't work there anymore, that would mean double work for him. So I told myself not to be stupid and figured out the logical side to it all.

"I know you do, Danny." I said softly, and kissed his cheek, "Go on then, I'll go annoy one of the kids- Maybe even get Nomsa to teach me how to make my own Muffins. Though hers are delicious."

Danny smiled, "I'll be back soon."

I nodded and stepped back, and he drove away. I watched him until he disappeared down the road, out of my sight, I should've moved but I still stood there, wondering what to do. It was boring, staying cooped up inside all day. I smiled wryly to myself and wondered how Danny would react if I went down and checked up on all the Animals in the Animal Hospital. He wouldn't mind, would only be worried that I hadn't done any 'strenuous' activity. Then again, he might think that I thought he wasn't doing a good enough job and was snooping around behind his back to check that he was. I sighed. Damn paranoid man.

So I turned and started walking up the stairs to Leopards Den. Nomsa walked out onto the veranda, followed by Georgina, who both threw smiles at me. I grinned back and watched them set the table for lunch. Georgina was nattering on, as always, and usually people just nodded and pretended to be listening. Georgina seemed to be content with that. But Nomsa was listening to her, nodding and smiling and commenting every now and then. I smiled. Nomsa truly deserved a medal.

I heard the rumbling of tyres and turned to see a Taxi driving towards Leopards Den. I turned to Nomsa and Georgina, "I didn't know any guests were booked." I said.

"I was just about to say the same thing!" Georgina replied, placing a glass down on the table and walking to the stairs, standing beside me and watching inquisitively.

The woman who climbed out of the Taxi had short, curly blonde hair, an almost white colour. She was average in height, she actually seemed about my own height, and I didn't feel so short anymore. She had a pretty friendly face, apart from guarded blue eyes. I guessed she was quite old, but she only had a few wrinkles on her face. When she collected her bags from the Taxi driver she smiled politely and I heard her say thank you, she sounded very posh! I looked over at Georgina and she had a look of worry on her face.

"Caroline?" Georgina asked.

The Taxi drove away, leaving a trail of dust behind it, and Caroline looked up frowning, "Oh don't sound too happy dear!"

"No, I didn't mean it like that- what are you doing here?"

Caroline picked up her bag and walked up the stairs to meet Georgina, she was smiling, "Well, I feel like I am finally ready to come back."

Georgina hugged her and I looked over at Nomsa, who was smiling too, but had a look of worry on her face, as if they knew something I didn't. What was going on here?

I turned back to them and Georgina pulled away from Caroline. Caroline noticed me, took in my bump, frowned, but then smiled. "Hello."

"Uh, hi." I said nervously.

"I'm Caroline- well, I might as well say my last name is Du Plessis now!"

My throat dried up. Dupe's fiancee- Sarah's mum. Crap. Me and Danny had totally forgotten about her. I swallowed and held out my hand and she shook it, "I'm Alice."

"Nice to meet you dear." Then she nodded towards my bump, smiling still, I felt so nervous! "How far along are you?"

"Six months." I smiled and rubbed a hand automatically across my bump.

"Blimey, you're big for six months!" Caroline laughed.

"Well Danny is tall, I guess that's why" I told her without thinking, and then my head snapped up and I met her wide eyes.

"What did you just say?" I kept silent. "Please tell me I didn't just hear what I thought I did!" Her voice was livid. I swallowed nervously. And all I could think was- Shit.


	43. Rubbish explanations!

_Chapter 43  
__**Alice's POV**_

There was deathly silence. Caroline's words hung in the air and nobody dared answer them. I knew that this wasn't the best way to go about telling Caroline, wimping out and waiting for somebody else to tell her, but I couldn't do anything else. I was frozen to the spot, almost shaking in fear, under Caroline's livid stare. Nobody moved. I daren't even breathe. Well, I had to, but I was scared to. As if the subtle rise and fall of my chest as my lungs filled up and released air would kick start everything. Caroline still stared at me, awaiting on my answer.

Suddenly, there was a flurry of kids. The first was a little brown-headed Charlotte who flew out of Leopards Den and raced towards me, and then hid behind me, peaking around me. I looked down at her, confused. Then I heard girlish giggling from Liv coming from the inside, as well as Evan who was telling her to shush. Then they both sped out onto the veranda, big grins on their faces. Charlotte giggled from behind me, suddenly whipping behind me so she was out of their view.

Then Evan and Liv stopped, noticing Caroline. The grin was knocked from both their faces, in shock I guess. Caroline hadn't made any contact. Infact, I think everyone had completely forgotten about Caroline. We'd made sure that we had told everyone else. Even Rowan knew for christs sake! But somehow Caroline had slipped from our minds. But how could we have done that? She was Danny's ex-mother-in-law! (Not that he'd gain one from me, mind).

"Gran?" Liv said disbelievingly.

Caroline whipped around, as fast as she could, and turned to see Liv and Evan. She smiled softly, "Evan! Olivia!" She held her arms out for them, and, despite their ages, they literally jumped on her, laughing.

"I didn't expect to see you here Gran!" Liv said once they'd all embraced and then pulled away, while the rest of us stood awkwardly.

"Yes, well," Caroline shot a look at me in the corner of her eye, and then looked back at Evan and Liv, "I don't think anyone did." She said in her posh manner.

Liv grinned, not sensing the tension in the air, "Why didn't you tell us you were coming?"

To which Caroline retorted, "I wanted it to be a surprise- but I was left with a big surprise when I got here."

Charlotte peeked curiously around me again, I guessed that her, Evan and Liv had been involved in some sort-of game and she was wondering why they hadn't continued looking for her. "Mum?" She asked, tugging on my sleeve, "Who's that?"

"Don't worry, honey, why don't you go help Nomsa with the lunch, eh?" I suggested, wanting to get her out of this situation in case there was a shouting match, I liked to shield her from those as well as possible. Nomsa caught my eye and understood, nodding and smiling at Charlotte.

Charlotte happily took her hand and bounced away with her, not aware of the situation. I watched her go, a bundle of happiness. Had I ever been like that? Of course, my childhood wasn't the best, but surely once I would have had that childhood innocence? Well, I didn't anymore, I wasn't a bundle of happiness…

_Good god Alice, it isn't a time to go depressed on yourself!_

I looked over at Liv and Evan, who both seemed to have caught onto the situation from Caroline's last comment about a 'surprise'. Liv glanced at me and bit her lip, and Evan shrugged at me- which, thankfully, Caroline didn't notice- I didn't dare look back at Georgina for reassurance. Caroline would notice that. So I decided to stare at a crack in the wall of Leopards Den.

Liv cleared her throat, "Well, Gran, aren't you gonna come in?"

I could feel Caroline's eyes on me, "I want some explanations, actually!"

Georgina spoke up this time, "Come on Caroline, why don't we go sit down-"

"No!" Caroline protested, stubbornly standing her ground, I felt nervous to the core, "I want to know what's going on!"

"Let's just wait 'till Danny gets back-" Evan started to suggest but was interrupted by a fuming Caroline, who's stubborness was actually beginning to get on my nerves. It was obvious that nobody was going to say anything, so why on earth was she acting like a spoilt brat? I know that it must have been a big surprise- probably a horrible one to her actually- but there was no need to be like this.

"How about you tell me what's going on?" Caroline demanded, and whirled on me, "Who are you?"

"Alice." I answered meekly. _Please don't ask for my surname, please, for the love of god…_

She moved on swiftly, to my relief. "And what are you doing here?"

"Assistant vet. Well-" I remembered I wasn't really anymore, "I-I used to be." Caroline's glare was so frightening!

"Why did you _used _to be?" Caroline questioned me.

_HAVE YOU SEEN MY BLOODY STOMACH? _- No, Alice, Calm. Think nice, calm thoughts. Calm…

"Well, my pregnancy did make it awkward." I answered her.

Caroline nodded, her eyes swiftly glancing down at my stomach, and then back up again. Her eyes closed off of any emotion, and her face was set like stone. Finding a fish in a desert would be easier than trying to find the emotion on her expression. Caroline nodded, again, and she actually shut up for a moment. I tried to rein my anger in. It wasn't her fault, I reminded myself, she had just found out that her son-in-law was a father to my unborn child. She had no idea that I lived here. In fact, she doesn't even know about me and Danny! I expect the questions will start soon enough.

And so they did.

"What you- I heard you, when you- I mean…" Caroline stammered, lost for words.

"Yes, I-I did say that… I did mean that… Danny…"

"Is the father." She finished for me, and I nodded meekly.

Caroline turned to Liv and Evan, "I think we should go in now. I really need to sit down."

**A/N: Sorry for no update recently:') again. Writers block with these silly fan fictions, you see, so I chose to do some personal writing instead:L**


	44. Confiding

_Chapter 44_

_**Alice's POV**_

I sat down straight away, in 'Dupe's chair. Well, he claimed that it was his. To me, it was just a chair, not some kind of shrine, like it seemed to be to Dupe. Everyone else avoided sitting in that chair, almost like some kind of ritual, but I had always ignored that. Dupe never said anything, to me though, and I don't know why he felt it was okay for me to sit there. I dunno.

I sighed with relief as the weight was lifted from my feet. Liv and Evan sat awkwardly on the sofa, Georgina hovered around in the background, and Caroline was pacing, one had on her chin. I watched her with my eyes, as if watching a tennis match, left, right, left, right, left, right. You know how it is.

I heard the familiar padding of Dupe's feet, and smiled, waiting to see his face light up. Danny had told me so much about Caroline and Dupe, about how much they simply adored each other. Usually, this would be the part where most people think, I wonder whether we'll still be like that at that age, we best be. But I can't say that. Because I've got very few months to live. Which sucked.

I pushed the thought away, battling tears.

Caroline whipped around when Dupe entered the room. He stood there, in the doorway of the front room, trademark hat on and gun slung over his shoulder, blue eyes wide with shock and mouth hanging open. For a moment I thought that he wouldn't move, that he was actually so shocked to see Caroline that he simply couldn't. But of course, I was wrong. His gun clattered to the floor and he literally ran over to Caroline, encasing her in his arms and lifting her off the floor, laughing with glee.

"Caroline!"

"Anders!"

I almost snorted. Who actually called Dupe Anders? It just didn't suit him! But hey, the look of happiness on his face was worth suppressing the snort.

"What are you doing here? Why didn't you say you were coming?" Dupe asked, still laughing, but had placed her back down on the ground.

"I wanted it to be a surprise! But…" Her voice trailed off and she glanced at me.

Dupe suddenly stopped and I guess he noticed the tension in the air. He glanced at me out of the corner of his eye, but said nothing, and then grinned at her. "Well it is a big surprise woman!" He exclaimed.

"Oh, trust me, I got a bigger surprise." Caroline snapped, narrowing her eyes, and I sank back slightly in my seat.

Dupe looked over at me, and smiled encouragingly, sort of almost apologizing for Caroline's behaviour. Not that it wasn't expected, to say the least. In fact I was glad she was reacting this way, snapping at everyone, than screaming the house down. Stress and shouting wasn't good around my baby. The thought of my baby spread a soft smile across my face.

I was aware that others around me were talking, whether they were talking to me or not, I don't know. My surroundings were slowly dimming out, my breathing became more deeper, and I could feel my eyelids drooping. I tried to keep my eyes open, but surely resting my eyes wouldn't hurt…

**Danny's POV**

I knew that I had it bad with Alice. I was only going out to the suppliers but I had found myself driving into town too, to find her the biggest packet of blueberry muffins that there were. Her favourites. And also, unfortunately, the one thing that she was craving like a possessed woman right now. Out of any of the foods in the world, it had to be muffins that she craved. They just so happened to be one of the hardest to get in Africa- at least that's what I thought anyway!

I drove up to Leopards Den and found nobody sat outside. Odd. The table was set for lunch but nobody was there… what was going on?

I grabbed the packet of muffins and walked in, choosing to go for the front room first, calling out "Alice? Hey, got your muffins that you so desperately needed!"

I smiled to myself when I saw that she was sleeping, one hand resting on her stomach, a small smile tugging on her lips. She was gorgeous. Amazingly gorgeous. And she was _mine._

But when I looked around the room I saw Caroline standing with her hands on her hips, eyes blazing like fire and a stubborn look on her face. I nearly leapt of my skin. Jesus! I had totally forgotten about Caroline, oh god, what was gonna happen?

Dupe walked back into the room with Georgina, both holding drinks and when they saw Danny. Dupe gave me a 'good-luck' look, and Georgina's expression was slightly anxious.

I sighed and looked over at Alice. She looked so peaceful and innocent in her slumber, all traces of worry or sadness wiped from her face. I couldn't let Caroline say things, mean things I gathered from her fiery expression, when she looked so peaceful like that. So I sighed and said, "Look, give me a minute."

"No, Danny I will not-" Caroline started, but my mind was set on getting Alice out of the room.

"Just one minute. Look at her, Caroline," I vaguely waved a hand in Alice's direction, "She needs to sleep."

Caroline said nothing but glared.

I sighed to myself and leant down, picking up Alice carefully in my arms, she was so fragile. Even though she complained about being as big as a whale, she was still so _tiny. _Compared to me, anyway. Sure, she didn't feel as feather light as she was when she hadn't been pregnant… but for some reason, I thought she was even more beautiful when she was carrying my child. She just had this lovely warm glow about her…

"_Danny." _She murmured as I picked her up, smiling softly, her eyes locked around my neck and she snuggled into my chest. She must've still been dreaming because she didn't open her eyes.

I ignored the mumbles from Caroline behind me, and carried her towards our room, still gazing down at her beautiful face. I studied every detail of her, the freckles on her nose that were only faint, the tiny dimple marks she had on her cheeks from smiling so much, the sun-kissed glow of her skin, that birthmark under the right side of her lips, the long length of her eyelashes, the way her silky black hair fell perfectly around her face, framing it like a picture. I couldn't believe that someone so perfect as Alice, could be taken away in such little time- and why? She wasn't a bad person, what had she ever done to upset some spirit up there that had sent her this illness? She didn't deserve this, not at all.

I laid her down gently on the bed and her eyelids fluttered, "Danny?" She murmured, taking my hand, "Is it worth it all, for you?"

"Is what worth it?" I asked quietly, sitting down next to her on the bed.

"Me. This. Us." She whispered, a salty tear rolling down her cheek, "Don't you ever have regrets? About what people might think about you? About how I effect your family- Liv, at first, Caroline…"

"Alice." I whispered hoarsely, unable to cope that she thought she meant that little to me. I cradled her, now worn-looking face, in my hands and stared directly into her eyes, "You are the best thing that has _ever _happened to me, and I don't regret one moment we spend… together." I swallowed back a sob, "You are my _life _now, Alice."

Her eyes were even more teary now, more fat, salty tears trailing down her cheeks, "I don't want to die, Danny." She admitted in a quiet voice that was no more than a whisper, "I don't want to leave you or Charlotte or our baby. I don't want to die before seeing our baby grow up, or see Charlotte graduate from school. I don't want to die and leave you, Danny." She whispered, her tears and held back sobs making it hard for me to distinguish her words, "I love you _so_ much!" She sobbed.

"Hey, now." I murmured, and pulled her up so she was sitting, my arms wrapped firmly around her, and I could feel her tears starting to stain my top, rolling over where my heart was, "Don't cry."

"How can I not, Danny?" She mumbled into my chest, "I don't want to leave you!"

I pulled back and held her shoulders length away, "I'm gonna spend every moment of the rest of your life with you, making sure that you're happy." I told her, a thumb brushing over her cheek to catch a tear, "And I'm never going to forget you, not ever, Alice. I'll always have the memories of you. And I don't want to remember you like this, crying. I want to remember all the happy times we shared and the way that your laughter sounded, the way that your eyes twinkle like sapphires when you smile and the way that you looked on our wedding day." I told her honestly, and then smiled. "Be happy, Alice, cause I'm happy to remember that. Because I love you."

She didn't say a word, but pressed her soft lips against mine briefly, then hugged me; and the rest of the world failed to exist.

**A/N: This has been lurking around on my laptop half completed for ages! Why haven't I updated this? I chose to finish this update before I continue my nanowrimo:') (I've got 5000 words for that *thumbs up* so I'm only halfway behind everyone else now! …Though I did stay up till 3am/4am last night to do it) Tehehhe, which makes me think I deserve a review eh? I've written this with 3 hours sleep!**


End file.
